The Asmodeus sea
by WhatMoreDoYouWant
Summary: In the Asmodeus sea, a civilization grows beneath the human shore line. One boy is caught and is taken into servitude for his sister, what will come of this when the human finds that his new servant has more than meets the eye? SasuXNaru, Mermaids, Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet, first story! W00T! Anyway, this is, as I said, my first story so it may not be that awesome, but that's what reviews and flames are for, right?**

**Idea did sort of come from the little mermaid but it's much more different than any mermaid story I've read so far, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Claimer: I do own one character and that's Ruin, Naruto's step mother, but that's about it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything relating to Naruto.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**T**he sun set into the deep blue abyss know as the Asmodeus **(1)** sea, drawing the sun and the royal ships, and living creatures into its bosom, never to return. As the sun sank slowly into the western horizon, a figure sat himself upon a lone rock that was settled between the horizon and the shore. This figure was of a boy, who's hair stole that color of the setting sun and eyes that swam with the swam color as the sea he was trapped within.

He stared longingly at the shore of a world he would only experience from a distance, for now, on this rock, on the border where no other of his kind could cross.

Oh, I forgot to mention, this boy with sunset hair and ocean deep eyes was a _mermaid_.

Well, a merboy because he was quite certain he was male compared to the female of his kind. There were more merpeople, under these waves. They live in the cool deepest part of the sea that still allowed the sun to reach their ocean floor. The city was made of coral rock, illuminated by sun in day and a sea volcano that fueled the city's small power source. The city glittered from the scales of fish that swam in the schools in and out, through the city. Sea grown gems, like pearls, lined the homes and streets of the city, tended by the merfolk who continue to live their lives underneath the foaming surface, away from the human's shore line. They stay hidden and mysterious in their shining kingdom in the deep blue abyss.

Bu this boy was more amazed by the human shore line than the entire sea kingdom's jeweled homes combined. The boy sat on the rock as the sun behind him exploded into flames as it descends slowly into the sea as the merboy watches the shore line, waiting for anything to happen before he has to return to his home. The boy soon perked up as he saw a ship sailing towards him from the human shore line. Sliding from the rock he was resting on, the merboy camouflaged himself in sea foam and the ship drew closer to him.

As the ship drew closer, the merboy lowered into the water more and more until only his ocean eyes and sun set hair were visible above the sea foam that surrounded the rock. The blue eyes followed the ship as it drew closer to his rock, the sails flapping in the night air softly, the deck lights flickered as the men aboard the vessel moved swiftly about it.

'Busy with whatever it is that humans are busy with aboard ships,' thought the boy.

Then a hand touched the boy's shoulder, startling the boy. Quickly catching the offensive hand within his own, the boy turned to see his friend Kiba, another merboy who had spiky brown hair that was framing his face, still damp and dripping with salt water. Two red triangles upon his cheeks signifying which clan he belonged to.

"Kiba!" exclaimed the blonde merboy, shoving the other boy, "You nearly caused me to jump out of my scales, what do you want?"

Kiba stroked his hand to allow the circulation to return to his scaly fingers as he barked out, "Don't act so surprised, you're always up here," Kiba explained, "And some of us at home are forced to come and get you," Kiba then faked a look of hurt, "you should have more respect for your friends, Naruto."

Said boy waved his friends comment off, "Yea, yea, I appreciate you all, now what's the real reason they sent you up here to find me?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head and said, "It's your orientation tonight."

Naruto's eyes got really big, his smiled disappeared.

"Holy shit!" stated Naruto as he dove past Kiba, swimming fiercely through the water towards home, "I can't believe I forgot! Iruka's going to kill me!"

As Naruto and Kiba split through the water, their mighty tails propelling them forward, a white light appears at the tip of their fin and begins to work it's way up.

What you are about to witness now is not unusual or truly magical, though, no doubt that mermaids are magnificently magical creatures. This is a simple transformation that happens at night to all merfolk.

The history behind the start of the merpeople begins stating that all merpeople were once humans. Though, there were those that did venture to the sea many times, wishing to live there. At the time, though, this idea was considered absurd and unimaginable. Those who wished to live in the sea then practiced an unheard of, not evil or black, per say, magic that would allow them to change their shape to accommodate to the sea's climates. They took what they needed and willingly left the human shores, never to be seen.

For awhile at least.

When the ancestors felt homesick for the human world, they would return to their two legged appearance at night and walk among the humans until the suns lights ran them back into the ocean. They lived beneath the ocean for centuries, building their city of coral, building their culture and population. Living as the humans did, only with more water.

Unfortunately, the humans soon forgot about the merpeople from only catching glimpses of them aboard ships or at night.

So Naruto and Kiba swam closer to the sea kingdom of Asmodeus's gates, their tails began to split apart to create two strong pair of legs. Though they did still cut through the water, a tail had the single powerful push that legs, no matter how strong, could not match.

Swimming through the glittering gates, the two boys swerved and curved in and through the brightly lit streets until they came to a stop at a tall, door thick with coral, which lead to the school and main arena. Kiba and Naruto pushed open the door, only to have something grab them but their ears, tugging them forward… hard.

"Where have you two been, my gracious, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two wanted to skip put on this prestigious. Well too bad. This is a very important night…" ranted Naruto and Kiba's caretaker, Iruka. A mother of sorts who would scold you in a heart beat if he found that you had not cleaned your room, pulled a prank, not done your homework, or not eaten your steamed seaweed. Motherly things that, no matter how annoying, made Iruka loved by everyone.

But now, as he dragged his students to the main arena of the school, Naruto and Kiba were both thinking about pulling a nasty trick on the motherly merman.

"And another think, do you relies what and honor it is to have a noble family, any family for that matter, want to adopt you into their clan, Naruto," Explained Iruka, "you should be more grateful for such an…an…"

"Honor?" Naruto suggested.

"Yes, exactly! An honor!" Iruka continued to ramble on and on about honor and nobility. In this city, one couple could only have one child as to keep the population in check. When most families were unable to have a child, they adopted a child from the orphanage and had and 'orientation', a sort of ceremony to bring the child into the family's clan and depending on how noble the family was determined how grand the ceremony would be.

All families had a symbol or a marking to indicate whose family they lived in. It was also a sign of rank in society, whether you were a poor merfolk with no family to being in a noble family.

There are some exceptions, like if a family has twins, the council would no kill a child if it could not be helped that the child was born, which is why rape is a serious crime, punished by banishment or death. If a family lost their child in a tragedy then the family was allowed to have another.

Sometimes, for the sake of keeping a noble family living long and prospering, the council would allow on special occasions, the family to have two or more children, if that family was that noble and powerful.

That was the kind of family that Naruto would be joining tonight.

The Uzumaki clan was the noblest family to date, with family within the council and controlling it. The head of the family was Kyuubi Uzumaki, with his fire red hair what went well with the orange scales that covered his body, who's ancestors were the first to construct the city Asmodeus from the sea bed to a coral civilization. He and his wife, Ruin who had white hair, pale blue scales over her body and wore elegant dresses that every female in a noble family could afford.

The council was seated at the top center of the arena and on the ground there, centered within the arena, was the stage. Merpeople of every class all over Asmodeus filled the arena to watch the orientation, wishing that either they or their children could have been the lucky child to enter such a noble family. Everyone was dressed according to their clan; each clan had special fashions or colors to distinguish themselves from other families. Some of the more nobler families had elegantly designed outfits with fierce, bold colors adoring the material. The lower families had the simple, even home made clothes with moderate colors to the cheap, fading fabric. But no family complained, the sea world was peaceful with only its mild disagreements.

Near the stage were Kyuubi and his wife, dressed in red and navy blue silk like fabrics, the riches of colors in the city. Noble families sat closes to the stage as poorer families sat higher up, the entire arena roaring with commotion about the child who would soon join the Uzumaki clan. Soon, trumpets sounded and all came to a hush as the doors opened to reveal Iruka with a well dressed Naruto at his side, they both glided to the stage.

As Naruto passed some of the people, he heard them speak kindly or evilly of him and what he was about to accomplish. Naruto held his head high as he approached Kyuubi, who could possible kill him, and Ruin, who could get Kyuubi to kill him. Though Naruto did not falter as he stepped on to the stage, in front of the two nobles, Ruin gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Everything will be fine, Naruto," and the group turned toward the council. Naruto's smile was small but there.

The murmuring stopped as the council called everyone to attention, looking down to the noble couple, Naruto, and Iruka.

Then the head council women, a blonde, hazel eyed mermaid in her late fifties named Tsunade, stood and began the proceedings.

"People of Asmodeus, we gather here today to see a star being brought into this galaxy of this noble family, a noble family older than many of us her. This here child has a spark that this family needs to continue it's long legacy of keeping this city safe and prospering. Any of those who oppose to this may shut the hell up and not try any funny business while this ceremony is being held," for clarity, Tsunade cracked her knuckles, "Is that clear?"

When no one objected, Tsunade smiled and continued, "Now then, who here is giving this child to this family?"

"I, Iruka Umino, give this child to these noble parents," answered Iruka.

And who is excepting this child?" asked Tsunade to Kyuubi and Ruin.

Kyuubi's gruff voice rung out, "I, Kyuubi Uzumaki."

"And I, Ruin Uzumaki," continued Ruin after her husband, "Wish to take this child."

Tsunade then turned to Naruto, "And are you that child?"

"Yes," answered Naruto, "I, Naruto, wish to join this family."

"Do you," Tsunade continued, "Naruto, except the duties that come with being in this noble family?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. How could Naruto forget? They had a freakin' book on the terms and conditions of being an Uzumaki! Some scary stuff that Naruto shouldn't dwell on too long for he had to listen to the rest of the ceremony.

"And you, Kyuubi and Ruin Uzumaki," Tsunade said turning to the couple, "do you promise to abide by the child care laws set years ago?"

With out any hesitation Kyuubi barked out, "Of course, my grandparents were witnesses to those laws."

Ruin glared at her husband, "Just say yes, dear."

Kyuubi scratched the back of his neck, "Fine, yes."

The water was now full of anxiety.

"Now for the marking," Tsunade said as she sat to watch the noble couple mark Naruto into their family. Both parents' hand glowed, Kyuubi's a dark red and Ruin's a light blue as they both approached Naruto. Kyuubi gave Naruto the clan symbol, which he placed on Naruto's stomach. The symbol resembled that of a spiral sun with other smaller squiggles around it. The mark burned a little but Naruto keep his face straight as Kyuubi finished up. Then Ruin came forward and placed the actually family seal on Naruto's cheeks, three parallel lines on each cheek. After she was done, Ruin smiled at Naruto and held him close to her side, smiling motherly at Naruto, as the council members stood.

Tsunade spoke loud and clear for the entire arena to hear, "The marking is complete, Naruto Uzumaki, "Tsunade turned to Naruto, "You are now apart of this family, congratulations."

The entire Arena erupted in cheers, the council members applauded as the family hugged each other. Iruka stood to the side, smiling sadly at he thought of losing someone as close to a son as Naruto, but he was happy that Naruto would be going to a great family. The water around the group was very warm as the family pulled apart, all with their own smiles, Kyuubi with a satisfied smirk, Ruin with a small, loving smile, and Naruto with his wide smile filled with sunshine.

After the ceremony, Naruto, Kyuubi, Ruin, and Iruka joined the other noble families and their children, the children from the orphanage and Kiba where all there as well. There, Naruto met his sister, Sakura, a beautiful mermaid with pink hair and scales running down her arms that brought out her sea green eyes that matched her dress, and his brother, Gaara, a merboy the same his age Naruto with flaming red hair, the same green eyes as Sakura's, a slightly lighter green, with black circles around his eyes and a tattoo of 'love' on his forehead. It was a grand night full of music, food, fun, and meeting some families that scared the crap out of Naruto, and getting to know his new parents.

When the party was over, the moon was still high as the family made their way to their house. Oh, wait…. correction, _mansion_.

They swam up to the large doors of a sunken ship that served as their mansion that boarder that city and the rest of the sea. The ship has coral all over it's mass, multicolored rock towers sprouting from the ship, creating the rooms within the mansion. Gems lined the coral along the outside of the mansion giving it a glow when the sun hit it just right.

That night, after Naruto was shown to his room, he sat in his bed, waiting for something to happen, when he saw Sakura swimming up toward the surface, where the moon shone on her hair making it glow slightly.

Naruto swam through his window, slowly following Sakura, curious to where she might be going this time of night.

The water was dark and quiet.

Sakura swam a few yards ahead of Naruto, oblivious to the merboy behind her. Soon, they were at the border of their world and the human shore, but Sakura keep going, as did Naruto, though a little more cautiously. Naruto went to his rock and hid behind it, watching Sakura's shadow emerge from the water and walk down the shore line, toward the large human castle.

Naruto quickly dove back into the water and swam back home, to his room. When he did reach his window, he was tired. Lying on his bed, Naruto last thought about Sakura and her secret night outing on the human shore.

* * *

These night adventures continued the same as regular life, during the day Naruto and his friends would go to school, study, do homework, pull pranks on Iruka, get in trouble and serve detention. At home Naruto took magic lessons from Ruin, trying to increase his magical energy which Ruin was very proud of him for having. Every mermaid had magical energy, but it can always be expanded to do many amazing things. When ever Kyuubi came home, he would teach Naruto little bits about the history of Asmodeus, it's ancestry, and how to use magic to defend ones self.

At night, Naruto would follow Sakura on her journeys to the human world at ungodly hours of the night. Naruto noticed that she did not go out every night, some times she would go a whole week with out going, but when she did go, Naruto was right behind her. Naruto normally would wait till she started walking on the shore to turn back home, but every night Naruto would get bolder. Getting closer to the shore when Sakura was walking along it. Every night Naruto would get as close as to actually following Sakura on shore, until he would slip back into the water and swim home, curious about what Sakura was doing on the human shore.

Then, on night, another night where Naruto would follow Sakura to the human shore, the water was warmer and the air hot at night with the season change. Sakura walked on the shore like before and like before, Naruto followed her until they both reached the human castle that sat at the shore line a little ways away from where they entered from. It was only lit by the rays of the moon; Naruto was in awe at the site of the human building, caressing the buildings white sides, towering well above. Naruto stayed a few feet away from Sakura, hidden behind a rock protruding from the ground, as she approached the one lit window ten feet from the ground on that side of the castle, sat beneath it and began to sing.

It was a mysterious mermaid song that was sung as a sort of lullaby in the merpeople's native tongue that made Naruto start to feel very sleepy and tired. His eyes started to droop but then the singing stopped. When Naruto looked up, he saw that the light had gone off and Sakura was running past him, with a pleased smile on her face.

The curtains pulled back to show a young man, older than Naruto with black, messy hair that framed midnight eyes and pale skin that glowed in the moon light. To Naruto, he glowed all over.

There was silence until Naruto had to shift to get comfortable, but the movement caught the hawk's eye.

"I see you down there, pretending to hide behind that rock, come out now or I'll make you!" shouted the boy.

Naruto stiffened his body, unmoved, afraid of showing his face to the boy. Naruto hoped that the boy would return to his room and allow Naruto to sneak away into the night. Unfortunately, a hand came down upon Naruto's mop of blonde hair and pulled him form behind the rock to kneeling in front of the very pale and very pissed boy from the window.

'How did he get down here so fast?' thought Naruto, panicking at the anger radiating from this human.

They just stared at each other. Pained, curious blue eyes looking up to indifferent and pissed off midnight black ones. They boy tightened his grip on Naruto's strands, making said boy grunt in pain, as his glare narrowed at Naruto, "were you the one singing outside my window?"

Naruto hesitated, unsure how to answer the boy's question. A hard tug came to his hard after a moment of silence. "Well?" the boy asked.

Naruto's face became stiff as stone as he answered, "What if I am?"

The boy looked down at Naruto for a few minutes, looking at him hard; he released the blonde from his grip. Naruto stood up and rubbed the sore spot on top of his head, looking back to the boy only to find he still had to look up to those black eyes.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Does it matter? I thought you would want nothing to do with the person that was interrupting your beauty sleep," Naruto retorted.

The boys glared didn't falter nor did it intensify, "What do I call you, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance, "Naruto."

"Naruto…" the boy said as if tasting the word on his tongue, "You may call me Sasuke."

"Pleasure, now if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home," Naruto started to turn around until his arm was pulled back, he glared at Sasuke, "What?"

"You've been trespassing on my property for months now, a crime here, if you must know," Sasuke's eyes gleamed wickedly; a smirk appeared on his lips, "Do you know what happens to criminals who are caught?"

Naruto looked to have thought for a moment then answered, "You let them soak in the sea until they are swept away by waves or eaten alive by fish?" Hoping that Sasuke would fall for his trick.

Sasuke's smirk widened, "That's charity," Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, midnight eyes bore into ocean blue ones, Naruto's entire body stiffened, "You will work for me as my servant for the rest of your life."

Naruto was scared at first, thinking that he would never see his family again or Kiba, until he died and became one with the sea foam. Then Naruto realized once this human saw Naruto in sun light, the human would throw him out anyway. Naruto would return home to angry parents who would want to know where Naruto had been. Naruto, quickly, started thinking of an excuse.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto, leading him to the castle. The moon was very close to dipping into the western horizon, behind the castle, as if the moon itself were bowing to the majestic building. Naruto looked to the east and willed the sun to rise faster so that this human would let him free, back to his home under the sea.

Sasuke pulled Naruto threw a small door at the back of the castle, 'A servant's entrance,' thought Naruto as he was lead through what he assumed to be a kitchen then through more doors to a large room with high ceilings that connected to the gold walls that rooted the marble floor beneath them.

Vases full of flowers were on stools all around the room, red carpet leading from the large doors to a grand, wide stair case that Sasuke lead Naruto up, turned to the left and lead up more stairs into a dark hallway that both boys walked in silence. Framed pictures hanging on the walls around them, following them with piercing gazes upon them. The scariest parts about the paintings were that they all looked the same, black hair, midnight piercing eyes. It made Naruto wish he were back home.

Soon, after forever and a day, the boys reached a lone door at he end of the hallway. Sasuke opened the door to reveal a room with very little furnishings other than a large bed, a night stand with a candle on it and a dresser. Sasuke shoved Naruto into what was apparently Sasuke's room as said boy closed the door until he heard a 'click' and turned to face his guest.

Naruto did not look about the room, but walked to he window and watched as the night sky started to show small signs of the suns arrival but not enough to change his legs into a tail. Naruto felt Sasuke's eyes on him and turned to face the prick.

"You will stay in this room unless I send you for something or you have to accompany me somewhere," Sasuke explained to his captive, "today is your only free day I'll give you for tomorrow you will officially will be my personal servant."

Naruto huffed and turned away from Sasuke muttering under his breath a "We'll see about that" and turned back to gazing out the window to see the sun shyly peeking over the horizon. Naruto turned to see Sasuke return to his bed.

"Sasuke, was it?" Naruto as hesitantly.

A muffle came from the bed, "You'll be changing that to 'master' soon, but yes, what is it?"

"I would like to… erm- wash up for you," Naruto said, unsure how to phrase it, "where's your… um…..water room?"

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto curiously, but reluctantly pointed to a door inside the room they were in, "Over there and don't even think of escaping. I'll be in this room and there are no windows in that wash room," Sasuke laid back down and said, "Have fun," and went to sleep.

Naruto sighed as he walked to the 'was room' and closed the door behind him. Once Naruto entered the room, he noticed that Sasuke had lied about there being no window. There was one but it wouldn't fit Naruto, but he could defiantly see outside and saw the sky lighten up, the approach of the dawn was soon at hand. Naruto turned to see that a steaming bath had already been prepared, possibly for Sasuke. Naruto took the liberty of removing what little cloth he had on and sat himself in the water, feeling a little at home.

Soon the sun was in the sky, shinning bright on the sea and into the little window of the wash room that Naruto was occupying. As Naruto starts to relax into the water, his waist starts to glow blue and spirals down his leg, binding them together in a scaly orange, green-ish tail that lay on the lid of the tub. The water was very relaxing that Naruto found himself falling asleep, dreaming about his family that, hopefully, was worried about him.

* * *

Sasuke woke a few hours later to sun in his eyes and an empty room. Sasuke looked about the room, pretty sure that he had a new blonde servant in his room or maybe he had been dreaming.

'Yeah, probably a dream,' thought Sasuke, 'but I would have been very happy to have a cute little blonde play thing.'

Sasuke smirked at the thought as he removed himself from his comfy bed and walked toward his wash room where he knew a bath would be waiting for him. Sasuke reached for the handle for the door but paused. He sort of remembered the servant boy from his dream saying he need the wash room and never came out. But Sasuke shrugged and entered the washroom, ready for a bath.

What Sasuke wasn't ready for was to see his guest, asleep in the tub where _his_ bath was suppose to be. Sasuke was so in raged that he did not notice the tail that was also peering from out of the tub until he had awoken Naruto and the tail moved.

Then Sasuke just stared at it blankly.

Naruto watched, dazed from sleep, Sasuke stare at his lower body and felt a little self conscious about the silence that flooded the wash room. Then there was a knock on the bedroom door, causing both boys to jump and stiffen up.

"Y-your Highness, a-are you d-de-descent?" asked the voice from outside the door.

Sasuke turned to leave the room but Naruto reached from out of the tub and stopped Sasuke and glared into those midnight eyes, as if saying 'don't say anything or I'll kill you.'

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand off him and walked out the room. The merboy leaned out of the tub, trying to hear what was being said outside. As Sasuke walked to the door, he removes his sleeping shirt to where he as only wearing his breeches and opened the door to find one of his family's servants there. Sasuke watched in mild amusement and a sexy smirk on his face as the servant's eyes widened to see his bare torso.

"Oh, I-I-I'm so s-sorry, I'll l-leave," said the maid with a bow.

Sasuke smirked widened as he leaned against the door frame, closer to the maid and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's fine, what did you come here for?" Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at the stuttering maid.

"P-plea-please sire, if I'm n-not needed-"

"Oh, but you are," said Sasuke, cutting the maid off and pulled her into his room, closing the door behind them.

"I've been awfully lonely, maybe you can help me with that?" said Sasuke smoothly, pulling the maid closer to his bed.

Naruto was listening to this conversation, feeling forgotten in the wash room. He listen to more of the maids stuttering until the door opened, closed and all was silent. Sasuke reappeared at the wash room door and continued to stare. Naruto flicked his tail about until Sasuke came around to hold where Naruto's toes would be. Naruto stifled a laugh as the other boy ran his hand over the tip of Naruto's tail slowly, concentrating on the smooth, slightly slimy appendage closely. Then Sasuke became bolder, tracing his fingers along Naruto's shins, knees, brushing his thighs until Naruto smacked his hand away, staring straight into glaring midnight eyes.

"Sorry, _Your Highness_," apologized Naruto, sarcasm dripping from his teeth, "but no hands past that point, and yes this is the real deal," and Naruto gave a flick of his tail to put emphases on his point.

Sasuke looked straight through blue eyes, then back at the tail beneath him and stood up.

"I do doubt that this is my own imagination, but it does pose a problem," stated Sasuke.

"And what problem would that be?" questioned Naruto hoping that this would mean that Sasuke would release him.

"It just means that you'll have to stay in the tub for now," said Sasuke simply and turned to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto hoisting himself to sit on the lid of the tub, glaring at Sasuke, "You can't leave me in here to die!"

Sasuke turned his face to smirk at Naruto, "Oh I'll find something for you to do, that is," Sasuke then raised and eyebrow, "until I tire of you," and then the wash room door was closed, leaving only an angered Naruto inside.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**-WMDYW loves you all! .**

**1. Asmodeus-The name for the seven deathly sin, Lust. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Second chapter, W00T!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me….**

**Betaed by Kyubbi-Kitsune**

* * *

A few weeks went by, Sasuke was getting use to the whole 'fun by day, feet by night' transformation thing. During the days, Sasuke would allow Naruto to stay in the bath, but the blonde you have to sing. The first time Sasuke had asked Naruto to sing, Naruto just gave Sasuke a blank stare.

I don't sing," Naruto said flatly.

"Fine," said Sasuke, "I wonder what the people would think if I should show them a mermaid?"

"Mer_man_," Naruto corrected.

"You're still a boy with a tail," Sasuke pointed out, "and you belong to me."

Naruto gritted his teeth at his odds. Sing for prick or have people know about his kind. Naruto's home needed to stay hidden from the humans if the merpeople wished to stay peaceful. Naruto glared at Sasuke, wishing to wipe his smirk off his face.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I'm waiting."

"Why don't you go ask one of your whores to sing for you," Naruto snarled. To whom Naruto was referring to were the ladies that came into Sasuke's room in the dead of the night to participate in 'certain' activities.

Sasuke grabbed the blond by this hair and pulled him close, pressing his lips to Naruto's ear, "Your threats do not affect my heart of stone, and, as I see it, you have no real say in the matter."

Naruto glared into Sasuke's hair, "You're a bastard."

Sasuke smirked, "So I've been told; now sing or I'll make you do other things against your will."

Naruto growled, wishing he could just leave, "Fine, get comfortable, Your _Highness._"

Sasuke did not move, "I rather you call me 'master'."

Naruto pulled away, "Hell no! Tell people of me, but I will not give you the pleasure of humiliating me!"

Sasuke stood up, "Fine, then you'll just die in here," and made to open the door when Naruto stopped him.

"Fine... I'll say it," Naruto said looking Sasuke straight in the eyes.

Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

Naruto looked away, "…Master."

"Much better," said Sasuke as he sat near the tub, "Was that so hard?"

Naruto ignored him and began to clear his throat, ready to sing for Sasuke when said boy stopped him and said, "If I enjoy it, you might get a reward later."

Naruto simply ignored the statement and started to sing. Naruto's voice was not pretty nor smooth, but it did hold some charm to it. What Naruto lacked in tenderness, he made up for in mystery. The song was a sort of tale of tragic love sung at funerals, in the native tongue of the merpeople. Naruto continued to sing, his eyes closed as the song, slow and melodious, came to an end.

There was silence, then Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was alone in the washroom. He looked around the room while he lifted himself from the tub. Then he looked down.

On the tile floor, laid Sasuke, asleep.

Naruto's eye twitched as he looked at the sight beneath him.

"Teme…" cursed Naruto, gripping the lid of the tub as his knuckles turned white. Then the anger from Naruto's eye's resided and Naruto took deep, calming breaths as he settled back into the tub. When Naruto had calmed himself he raised his tail and thrust it back into the water, creating a large splash that caused water to cover all in the washroom.

Including Sasuke, who was now very awake.

Robes and hair soaked to body. Sasuke glared fiercely at the blonde, who now looked like he was innocent all the way, not noticing the heat radiating off the prince.

"What the hell, dobe?!" Sasuke roared at said boy.

Naruto just turned his head and looked innocently at Sasuke, "Yes, Master, that is it?"

Sasuke just glared, "You fucking threw water on me!"

"No I didn't," Naruto explained, "I was just playing in the tub when some water spilled over, you were just in the way."

"Well maybe you shouldn't play in the tub."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be asleep on the washroom floor!"

"Well maybe your singing was so bad, that I got bored and fell asleep!"

"Well maybe next time you wont ask me to sing fro you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that Sasuke stomped out of the washroom, slamming the door behind him. Naruto just shrugged, taking more deep breaths, then, eventually, falling asleep. Sasuke stomped to his bed and climbed into it after removing the wet robes, Naruto's song and words still echoing in his head.

* * *

A few nights later, Sasuke asked Naruto to sing him to sleep in his room.

"I thought my singing was bad?" questioned Naruto, who reluctantly followed Sasuke from the washroom, on legs and fully clothed, in the bedroom.

"It is bad, but it puts me to sleep," explained Sasuke as he lay on his bed, closing his eyes.

Naruto just sat there looking at Sasuke, "But Sasuke-"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, cutting him off," I really don't have any energy to argue tonight, so just sing, please."

Naruto sighed, feeling very tired as well, so he sang again. The same slow melodious song that left and air of mystery above their head flowed about the room. During the song, Sasuke curled his body into a body into a ball, looking very cute and defenseless. Once Naruto saw this, his mind played small clips of something Naruto did not remember. Two people, a man and a woman, screaming, soldiers bursting through a door, the shoreline similar to the one outside the castle, and Naruto in a curled ball, not moving.

Naruto opened his eyes, gasping for air. He placed one hand on his heart, the other on his forehead, which was covered in a light amount of sweat. Naruto looked down to see Sasuke asleep and spited him. Wishing he could be that carefree, at home. But he was stuck here, with this spoiled brat. Naruto's rage for the prince intensified as he walked back into the washroom and practiced his magic. It exhausted him so much that he did not hear the door to the bedroom open and close softly.

He heard faint scurry of feet, the washroom door open, a gasp and something possibly falling on the floor, and the intruder escaping from the room quickly and then Naruto fell asleep.

When he woke the next morning, Sasuke was in the washroom again, staring into Naruto's eyes, looking very exhausted. Naruto sat up straight as Sasuke glanced at Naruto's tail then back to Naruto's eyes and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said without looking at Naruto.

"I haven't done anything, teme," Naruto spat, also tired and irritable.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead harder, "You forgot to lock the door and apparently some maids got in last night and saw you!"

Naruto's eyes widened, 'So that's what I heard last night, shit,' thought Naruto as he leaned closer to Sasuke, crossing his arms over the lid of the tub and resting his head on them, "So what do we do?"

"Well, the maids thought this was so important that they told my brother, Itachi Uchiha, who rules over everyone at the moment," Sasuke sighed and, almost whispering, said, "Even me."

"So?" questioned Naruto.

"So?!" repeated Sasuke in a tone that said 'you-are-an-idiot-for-saying-so', getting angrier now, "Now we both have to present ourselves to him now and I don't know if you've noticed or not but, "Sasuke pointed out the little window, "It's clearly day time and, unless you can disguise that, the prince pointed to Naruto's tail, "we're both screwed."

Sasuke then stood up and walked to the door, paused and turned to say, "I'll give you this one chance so you better take it before it's too late, escape threw the secret door under my bed, if you can. I'll lie for you. Wait till I leave to make your move," and with that, Sasuke left, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke walked to his dresser, dressing himself in his casual royal robes for his audience with is brother, who's composure could not be matched and who's heart was colder than any. Sasuke did not think of Naruto as he exited his room, ready to lie about the maid's accusations.

Sasuke strutted down the hall of portraits, ignoring the long line of family glaring down at him, as if they also knew Sasuke and Naruto's secret. Sasuke came down the grand staircase, looking about the grand entrance room and followed the red carpet to the door that lead to a small room with few chairs, a desk, books lining the shelf and a fire place that was not in use in the warm seasons. The only light used in the room was coming from the large window behind the desk. This was Itachi's study, Sasuke was now on enemy territory.

Sasuke walked into the room to see Itachi filling out papers, his eyes down cased, which in Sasuke's opinion was a good thing, no one wished to look into his older brother's crimson eyes with black speckles surrounding the iris. Sasuke looked around the room to find a chair on the opposite side of the desk where Sasuke was to sit and then another, less elegant chair next to that one. Itachi had apparently expected both boys to come down, but Naruto was probably back at home by now. Sasuke's stone face came into effect as he called to his brother.

"You wanted an audience with me," Sasuke bowed slightly, "Itachi."

Itachi paused in his writing to look up at his younger brother, his crimson eyes looking him up and down critically, and said, "Stop with the bowing, you look like a peasant begging for his land," stated Itachi with a bored tone, looking back to his paperwork.

Sasuke rose, walked to the chair in front of Itachi's desk and waited for his brother's attention so they could get this over with. When Itachi did look up, he said what Sasuke was dreading, "Where is you guest, the maids told me he was sleeping in your tub."

Sasuke was ready to answer, but before he would argue his point, a knock came on the closed doors. Itachi nodded to one of the servants to open the door. Sasuke continued to stare at Itachi as the door opened and a quiet pair of foot steps entered the room and the door closed.

"Sorry to keep Your Highnesses waiting, I had to finish making Master Sasuke's bed," said the guest that only Itachi could see at the moment.

Sasuke turned as Itachi said, "Hn, just don't do it again," and saw Naruto on two legs dressed as any servant in the castle. The blond came to stand next to Sasuke, keeping his eyes trained on Itachi.

"Sasuke, why don't you introduce me to you guest," ask Itachi, returning to his paperwork.

"Sasuke nodded as he answered, "This is my new personal servant, Naruto," Sasuke explained, "He owes a dept to me."

Itachi continued to write, "And what crime did he commit?"

"Trespassing on royal grounds," said Sasuke simply.

Itachi sighed, "whatever, just give him a proper room with you instead of sleeping in the washroom, we don't want to startle the maids again, now do we?"

"No," said Sasuke, standing as he and Naruto bowed and made to exit the study, Naruto a few paces behind Sasuke.

"Oh, one more thing, Sasuke," Itachi called out, not even looking up.

Sasuke paused, half way out of the room. This was his only motion of having heard Itachi call him.

"If that boy of yours gets into trouble," Itachi explained, "It will be your fault."

Sasuke did not face his brother, "Understood."

The two boys walked back toward Sasuke's room. Sasuke decided this was the perfect time to ask Naruto some questions.

"Are you able to change from tail to legs when ever you want?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's natural to change to legs at night and tail in the day but some of us know how to go either way, but it takes a lot of magical concentration and energy."

"So how long will you last?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not long, a few more minutes, I'm working to getting better," Naruto explained.

There was silence as the couple neared Sasuke's door, then Sasuke asked his main question, "Why did you stay?"

Naruto was silent before he answered, "I have a debt to you , and besides, I couldn't have made it to the beach before my tail came back."

Sasuke smirked as he lead Naruto into the bedroom and watched Naruto rush into the bathroom, pulling off clothing article after clothing article, and then disappeared into the washroom, a splash was heard followed by a blue flash and silence.

Sasuke walked into the washroom to see Naruto, once more with a tail resting in what water was left from this morning. Sasuke walked in and sat on the damp floor next to a very exhausted Naruto.

"Because of you, my brother will be more suspicious of me now," Sasuke sighed, "and I have to make you a proper room instead of this tub."

"But I like this tub," Naruto protested.

"Do you want the maids to see you as you are now?"

Naruto was silent, then he asked, "Would I have to be with the other servants?"

"No," Sasuke smirked, "You will stay as close to me as possible," Sasuke turned to give Naruto a very sexy grin, "You chose to stay and I'm going to take full advantage of that."

Naruto just glared, "Well then, you should get started with all that, who knows," Naruto smirked, "I could be gone the next day."

"Who knows, indeed," agreed Sasuke as he left the wash room to talk to his brother about the arrangements for Naruto's room.

* * *

A month went by, Naruto still served Sasuke as his personal servant. Sasuke, true to his word, made Naruto his own room that could only be entered through Sasuke's room.

Naruto, during that month, had perfected his magic to where he could have legs during the day for hours until he had to rush to his own tub as his tail returned. Naruto still had two legs at night, which was when Sasuke would ask him to do many of the chores.

Naruto also began to notice the lack of women in Sasuke's room. The blond use to wake to some female calling out to Sasuke, asking him to move faster or harder and the prince would only answer with a 'hn' and the female would scream and beg Sasuke more. Naruto had become use to this, learning how to tune the screams, the sound of a squeaky bed and how that bed would scrap the marble floor. But, now, even the scraped on the floor were looking less and less fresh. When Naruto asked Sasuke about it, the boy merely said he was bored of them and was taking a break.

One day, Naruto was sitting in his tub, tail once more lying on the lid, looking out of his window, which was fairly larger than the one in Sasuke's washroom.

"_To keep the women from swooning at my beauty," _Sasuke explains.

The window in Naruto's washroom was still too small for Naruto to fit through to escape, but it did give a breath taking view of the ocean and his rock that sat a ways off, how Naruto did miss sitting upon it, knowing he had the choice to swim under the sea or walk on land. Now Naruto was bound to the human shore, until he had no more purpose for Sasuke.

While Naruto wasn't busy performing meaningless tasks for Sasuke or his brother, who apparently had taken a liking to the blonde, the boy sat alone, practicing his magic, perfecting his transformation so it was easier to move about the castle in the day time.

There was a slight knock before Sasuke walked into Naruto's room which was only the tub, the window and a dresser with few articles of clothing. A chair sat next to the tub, this is where Sasuke would normally sit when he would have rare conversations with the blonde. Today's conversation was very important.

"My brother is forcing me to marry," Sasuke explained, "so he's holding a banquet for me in a month just for me to meet more women whom I may bare my children with."

Naruto just shrugged, "What's the problem, you have women in you room all the time."

"Yes, but they were just for pleasure, I don't want to actually marry on of them, I'm only 21."

"Yea, well, I'm 17, but I'm stuck with the likes of you," stated Naruto.

"Oh well, this is inevitable, but you will accompany me to this whore fest."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What? Why, I don't need to meet these ladies!"

"No," said Sasuke, "But I do and, as my personal servant, you have to be by my side at all times."

Naruto turned around, "Whatever."

Then the blonde felt a hand cup his cheek, forcing him to turn and face Sasuke who had that sexy smirk on, "Naruto, if you do your job right, you might get a reward."

Naruto just glared at him, "You always say that, but you never mean it."

Sasuke continued to smirk at the younger boy, "Would you like me to mean it?"

Naruto scoffed, "There is nothing you have said, nor can say, to me that you will truly mean."

"What if I told you that I loved you?" Sasuke's eyes slightly lost it's playful sparkly, Naruto did not notice this.

"I would know you were lying and just wanted to use me," Naruto answered.

"Believe what you want, you'll still be by my side at he banquet," said Sasuke, releasing Naruto's chin and stood to leave.

"Sure, whatever," muttered Naruto as he played with his magic once more.

"Oh, and Naruto," said Sasuke, "I'll have the tailor come by tonight to make you something nice."

Naruto did nothing but nod, keeping his eyes on the flow of blue magic circulating through and around his fingers. Sasuke closed the door, not seeing Naruto till that night with the tailor with him, fitting Naruto into a more formal suit where he could be distinguished between the regular servants.

Through out the month, as the air got cooler, Naruto would wander through the castle, watching the main entrance room and grand ballroom change for the banquet.

A long table was being set with candles, gold plates, silver utensils, and gemmed goblets. Maids on ladders reaching to the ceiling to replace the candles on the chandeliers and to clean them as well. Musicians practiced day and night to get music for the dancing ready. As Naruto cringed at a few of the misplaced notes, Naruto knew they had a ways to go. Even the red carpet was being hand cleaned by a few of the maids who shouted at Naruto when he almost stepped on it.

Naruto was startled from his gazing by a voice calling to him, it was the oldest Uchiha, Itachi.

"Naruto, I would like a word with you," said Itachi, with a stone glare set at Naruto as he began walking to his study.

Naruto followed behind Itachi, silence wasn't the only thing lingering in the air. A sense of dread could also be felt, flooding the air around the two, but it seemed that Naruto was the only one who could feel the dread, clogging up his lungs, making his breaths short and shallow.

Soon they reached Itachi's study and Naruto was silently told, by Itachi, to enter. Once inside, Itachi closed and locked the door behind him. Naruto stood in the middle of the room and watched as Itachi crossed the room to sit in his luxurious chair behind his desk. The only light in the room came from the sunlight pilling in from Itachi's window, illuminating the piles of paperwork, open books that were scattered over the floor and Itachi, making him look Godly.

Naruto waited patiently, watching Itachi scribble on a piece of paper. It felt like forever before he put his pen down, placing the paper to the side and looking up at Naruto with his crimson eyes, not even looking to starting a conversation. Naruto wanted to scratch behind his head, feeling very antsy and very uncomfortable being looked at like a science experiment. So, the blonde broke the silence.

"Have I done something wrong, Your Highness?"

Itachi took awhile before he asked, "What is my brother to you?"

Naruto didn't hesitate in answering, "He is my master, and I owe him a debt which I can fulfill as his servant."

"Naruto," Itachi said, standing and walking around to Naruto, "don't dive me that, I've seen people fall for my brother, his charm has to have reached you."

Naruto just calmly answered, "I feel nothing for Master Sasuke."

Itachi chuckled, a sinister sound, and asked as he came behind Naruto, :are you sure?"

Naruto's back stiffened slowly, the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he felt Itachi breathing down his neck, "Yes."

Itachi chuckled, "Good," then grabbed Naruto, turning him around and backing him up into a wall of books, making them shake from the impact.

"What the hell," Naruto growled out, glaring at the smirking Uchiha.

"If my brother, a Uchiha who only uses his look to get what he wants, found out that I stole you from him-"

"There is nothing going on between us, there is nothing to steal!" Naruto shouted, cutting Itachi off.

"But you want something to be there, don't you?" Itachi asked, pressing his body closer to Naruto's.

Naruto looked down his forehead touching Itachi's shoulder unintentionally, his hair hiding sad blue eyes.

Then a knock came on the locked study door, making Itachi look back, but Naruto keep his head down, not even looking up when one of the servants behind the door asked to have a word with his highness.

"Yes, just a moment," said Itachi in the direction of the door without any emotion in his voice. The Uchiha turned to the blond, lend his head to press his lips to Naruto's ear, smirking when the blond shuttered, and whispered, "Remember, you can never escape me as long as you stay with Sasuke."

Itachi moved away from Naruto, allowing the boy to fall to the floor. Itachi turned away and said to Naruto without looking at him, "You are dismissed."

Naruto stood up and walked toward the door as Itachi sat himself at his desk and began to write on more documents. Naruto reached for the handle when Itachi stopped him with a few choice words, "I'll be watching you, Naruto," and the door was thrown open and a frantic blonde ran from the study, startling the other servant.

Naruto hurried down the halls, wanting to escape. Go somewhere, anywhere, just wanted to hide from Itachi's words. They continued to flash through his head, ringing in his ears

"_What is my brother to you?"_

Naruto felt exhausted as he stumbled along the red carpet.

"…_Found out that I stole you from him…"_

Naruto tripped as he ran around the corners, almost knocking over the vases.

"_You want something to be there…"_

A few servants had to jump to the wall to avoid the dazed and disillusioned blonde.

"_Never escape me…"_

Tripping up the stairs, Naruto ran into someone who grasped his shoulders. Naruto looked up.

"Dobe, watch where you're going," said Sasuke, unreassuringly.

"_I'll be watching you," _taunted Itachi's voice, red eyes spinning wildly in Naruto's mind.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's grasp and ran down the hallway with all the portraits staring down at him, seeming to chant _'I'll be watching you'_ over and over as Naruto covered his ears, trying to block out the words.

Sasuke chased after Naruto, calling his name, which seemed only to make the blond run faster until he reach Sasuke's door, then the blond pulled the door open and slammed it behind him. When Sasuke reached his door, he heard a second slam come from inside the room. Sasuke took a deep breath before opening his door and walking into the eerily quiet room, looking at the door that lead to Naruto's room. Sasuke walked up to the door and, before he could knock, Naruto's voice was heard from the other side.

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke, I just want to be alone for a while," spoke Naruto's muffled voice as a flash pf blue could be seen seeping through the crack underneath the door.

Sasuke was quiet as he lend his head on the door frame, taking a few deep breaths, thinking of something to say, remembered seeing those blue eyes become clouded in fear and urgency, startled Sasuke, making him want to question the blonde further.

But how?

"Sasuke…" started Naruto.

"Just make sure you're up to doing more chores tomorrow," Sasuke said to Naruto through the door.

Sasuke sat in his bed, watching Naruto's door all night, waiting for Naruto to emerge, but the blond never did. Sasuke, from lack of sleep, started to hallucinate, images of his parents, the king a queen, abusing another couple, a man and a woman.

_The guards were hitting them with clubs; one of the guards stole the bundle that the woman was holding, a baby from its startled cries. Sasuke's parents took the baby from the guard, the couple screamed and cried in pain and anguish as they watched their baby be taken away, and, as Sasuke followed them to the shore line, he could see a small bunch of hair poking out from the baby's head. The hair was blond._

_Then his parents lifted the child high, looking as if they were going to throw him out to sea. Sasuke tried calling out to them but his voice would not come out. The king and queen's faces became distorted, ugly, as they laughed loud, crazy almost. The waves of the ocean crashed harder on to the sand as the sky turned crimson red, the baby's cries filling the air, ringing loudly in Sasuke's ears. Sasuke wanted to scream 'stop!' as the king raised high into the air, the baby over his head. Then he looked back down at Sasuke. The demon king opened his mouth…_

"_Boo."_

Sasuke's eyes ripped open.

Breathing once more, harshly, Sasuke sat up as he looked to his window to see the sun high in the sky, burning his retinas. Sasuke wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeping shirt and looked about his room until his eyes landed on Naruto's closed door.

Sasuke stood and stumbled to the door and knocked on it softly. When he got no answer, he tried to open it to find it open. Sasuke walked in to find Naruto, his tail curled up to his chest, fast asleep in his tub. Sasuke reached a curious hand to Naruto's golden strands, but, before he could touch them, the blonde turned on his side, toward Sasuke.

"Mmm…..Itachi…." muttered Naruto under his breath.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, disgust evident in his eyes, and exited the room, not even waiting to hear Naruto say, "Stop…no... I love…Sasu…"

* * *

The days left before the banquet were filled with Naruto avoiding Itachi and Sasuke avoiding both of them. Naruto continued to receive commands from Sasuke but that is all the prince would say to him before disappearing into some room to do what ever it is that princes do. Sasuke didn't even ask Naruto to sing him to sleep at night.

Some of the other servants would ask Naruto to help with the decorations and setting up which the blonde would be glad to do, to get his mind off of Sasuke and himself away from Itachi, he even made a few friends with some of them.

But ignoring each other came to an end when the night for the banquet came and both boys were in Sasuke's room, dressed for the party. Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue suit with silver trim over the sleeves and bottom of the coat. A small cape was draped over Sasuke's left shoulder, completing the outfit.

Naruto had the same colors on his outfit that was simply a shirt with a vest, breeches, stockings, and fancy shoes. Naruto looked over to the prince as they prepared to enter the entrance room to meet the many guests.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke only said, "Stay close," and when Itachi, who was already in the ballroom, called for Prince Sasuke, the boys moves with Sasuke ahead and Naruto a few paces behind him, neither said anything.

The. Room. Was. _**Packed.**_ Women and men alike were at this party either to catch up with the prince or to catch his eye. Sasuke walked along the red carpet, avoiding the women that threw themselves at him, as Naruto walked silently behind him, not to far from his master. The blonde began to can the crowd, gazing at the many beautiful women gunning for Sasuke's attention, when a flash of pink caught his eye.

Naruto slowed slightly in his step, think that maybe it was just an exotic head dress. Naruto picked up his pace to catch up to Sasuke, but then he saw the pink again only this time a red head stood beside her and they both had green eyes and the royal colors of the Uzumaki clan on their clothing. Naruto's eyes widened as he stopped a few feet from Sasuke.

'Sakura and Gaara,' panicked Naruto in his mind, 'Here?'

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yeah! And now review! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Oh my swatches, I'm soooooooooo Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but summer just started and I went to the doctor and he found that I have a minor case of ADHD…… I wanted to slap him and say almost everyone has a minor case of ADD or ADHD so there!**

**Anyway, this is the 3****rd**** chapter and I hope you in join it. Remember, SasuXNaru, Don't like, don't read!**

**WARNING!!: THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN THIS! I WILL IDENTIFY WHEN THE RAPE SCENE BEGINS AND ENDS SO LOOK OUT!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, be grateful!**

* * *

AS Sasuke talked to other nobles, Naruto kept an eye on where Sakura and Gaara were. At first, they stayed close to the back of the crowds and then Sakura came closer to where Naruto and Sasuke were. At first, Naruto thought Sakura had seen him so he asked Sasuke would he would like anything to drink. Once Sasuke said yes, Naruto went crossing the maze of guests wearing elaborate dresses and suits, trying to avoid the already drunk men who were trying to carry women off to rooms they had reserved at the castle. Naruto walked up to a servant with wine for the party goers to take from his tray and stole two; one for Sasuke and the other just incase.

As Naruto was walking back, some one bumped into him, causing him to spill one of the drinks. Naruto mentally patted himself on the back for getting the second one. The blonde turned to apologize only to meet impassive green eyes.

"Gaara," Naruto exclaimed in happiness and surprise, "How are you?"

Gaara just looked at Naruto, a shocked expression slowly creeping on his face. Green eyes slightly widened in realization of whom he was speaking to. Then the cold merboy did something he had yet to do to his step brother since the night of the orientation.

He hugged Naruto. Not too tight, but his arms did wrap around the other boys back causing said boy to drop the other wine glass. Naruto ignored it for the moment and hugged his step brother back with a bit more vigor than the red head.

There was silence between the two as Gaara pulled away from Naruto, while the blonde was slightly hesitant but pulled his arms back to his sides, relishing that he had to retrieve another wine glass for Sasuke.

"Do you relies how relieved I am to see you?"

Naruto hung his head a bit, and messed with the hem of his vest as he muttered, "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, now wanting to get the bottom of Naruto's disappearance.

Naruto sighed, "It's a long story…."

"Naruto!" came Sasuke's voice from within the crowd a few yards from where the two stood.

"Who was that?" Green eyes narrowed in the direction of the voice.

"That was my…..master…"

"What?" Green eyes now narrowed and twitched in irritation.

"But I sort of owe him a debt, but it will only be for a while, don't worry!" Said Naruto to Gaara and began to walk away from him, "I'll talk to you later afterwards about everything," and with that, Naruto was swallowed by the other guests, but not before grabbing another wine glass from a near-by servant.

Gaara just started after Naruto, watching the blonde mop of hair over the other elegant head dresses until someone blocked his line of vision. The man had his long hair in a low pony tail and his robes were decorated in gold and silver, almost white, stitches and jewels.

'Very conceded," Thought the red head as he tapped the other man on the shoulder and muttered, "You're in my way."

The man in front of Gaara turned slowly to him, his red eyes glaring down at the man who he assumed had spoke to him, "What did you say, you insolent juvenile?"

Gaara remained cool, "I will not repeat myself."

The strange man turned fully to Gaara and their eyes connected as they willed the other to look away. When neither made a move to look away, the strange man motioned his body into Gaara's space and said, "Do you know who I am?"

Gaara said nothing.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, ruler of the West Coast kingdom," Itachi narrowed his eyes at Gaara, "And who might you be?"

Gaara smirked, "I am nobody, sorry to bother you," Gaara bowed, "Your Highness," and he walked away.

Itachi followed the red head with his eyes, a small smirk etched on his face. Itachi then turned to talk with other lords he had invited.

* * *

"I love His Highness!"

"Oh, Your Highness, please marry me!"

"No, she's a whore, take me, please!"

"Please take me, Master!"

"My Breasts are bigger!"

"Your Highness!"

Sasuke was surrounded by vixens of all types of shapes, sizes and irritations, screaming in his ear, tugging at his clothes, begging him to choose them over the other. Sasuke just glared into the heart filled eyes of the lust and love stricken women who were starting to fight each other because all of them were better than the other. Sasuke started to walk away from the mob.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" came Itachi's cold voice, which had a slight hint of amusement in it. Instantly the room came to a hush.

"We are about to proceed to dinner but first, a lovely young women has asked permission to entertain us with a ballad she wrote for the prince," announced Itachi.

Then everyone watched a young maiden with pink hair, green eyes that shone form the candle's light, and a navy blue and red gown walk to stand in front of the musicians. She looked threw the crowd till she locked eyes with the prince himself and began to sing to him.

Naruto watched Sakura stand in front of the guests and sing a love song in the native tongue. But Naruto recognized this song as the love story where the mermaid takes her lover to a cave and they make love with one another. It is just a song to the merpeople, but to human male's ears, it could make them do just as the song suggests, and Sakura wanted Sasuke to do just that. Naruto was thrown out of his thought when someone grabbed him by his arms and pulled him away from Sasuke's side and up the stairs. No one turned to witness this, even when Naruto had dropped the wine glass he was holding for Sasuke.

Sasuke stared into her intense green eyes and felt the strongest urge to take this maiden away to his room, make love to her, and make her his bride. Weird ain't it? Sasuke could not turn gaze away, her green eyes stole away his free will and he was still entranced when her song was over and the room filled with applause. With his stern face replaced on his face, Sasuke was able to turn and think one last thing before he's attention was stolen once more by the mysterious beauty.

"Where is Naruto?"

* * *

**(RAPE SCENE!!)**

_**BANG!**_

The sound of the door being thrown open as Naruto was hurled into a dimly lit room, the door to the hallway closed behind the shadowy figure. The moon, from the window was covered with clouds, but it still shown down onto what Naruto assumed was a bed. Naruto crawled to a dark corner of the room and watched as the shadow figure walked into the moonlight. Then the moon was blocked by clouds and the room fell into darkness. Naruto tried to quiet his breathing and keep his eyes wide as he heard rain patter against the window.

A flash of lighting betrayed Naruto's position to the shadowy figure who was now staring down at Naruto.

Naruto watched and struggled as he felt his body being hoisted into the air. He kicked and yelled, "Put me down, Damn it!"

Naruto did fall from the figure, only to land upon the bed beneath him as the figure moved on top of him. The lighting flashed threw the window, showing the face of Naruto's assailant. Crimson eyes spun wildly above Naruto.

"Itachi," Naruto gasped in shock, "What's going on?"

Itachi's impassive expression did not change as he lent forward, whispering, "Stealing you from Sasuke and everyone else," and with that, Itachi forced his lips upon Naruto's.

The blonde struggled against Itachi, placing his hands in between himself and the other only to have them removed and placed above his head. The taller man then pressed his body closer to his prey. Soon, Itachi used his unoccupied hand to start removing the boy's shirt. As Itachi was doing that, he also tried to push his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Said boy bit down on the organ, making it bleed. Naruto could taste the blood on his tongue, feeling it slip past his lips and down his chin. Itachi pulled away and slap Naruto hard against the cheek causing Naruto's head to snap to the side, allowing some of his spit and either his or Itachi's blood to spill on the sheets beside him.

**(1)** Sasuke was now with Sakura in Sasuke's room, upon his bed, kissing over each other lips, cheeks, necks, anywhere their lips landed. Sasuke was pulling at Sakura's dress, inching it lower as he heard Sakura moan, "Oh, Master…"

Sasuke looked up and saw blonde hair and blue, clouded eyes looking at him with passion leaking from them like red tears, watching those pink lips speak Sakura's words. The image faded to reveal Sakura, but Sasuke, clouded with lust as well, continued to kiss along her chest.

Naruto cringed at the throbbing pain on his cheek as Itachi finished removing Naruto's shirt and began to kiss along his chest. The blonde to thrash about, fighting the feeling of pleasure that Itachi was placing on him, trying to tell himself that it hurt that he wasn't enjoying this. Tears started to blur his vision as Itachi then sat on Naruto's chest, moving the blonde's arms to trap them between Itachi's legs and Naruto's body. Itachi lowered his breeches to allow his erection to be presented to the blonde.

Itachi lifted Naruto's face to push his member to Naruto's lips and said, "Suck it and maybe you'll get a reward later."

Naruto's eyes closed as they began to leak more tears, remembering Sasuke's words, making Naruto wish the prince were here to save him. Naruto turned his face from the organ, streaking semen along his cheek and whispered, "Sasuke…"

But reality came crashing back and a flash of lighting reviled what they were doing and thunder crashed as Itachi hit him once more and force his erection into the blonde's mouth, making Naruto nearly gag on it. Tears falling down Naruto's face as he let Itachi control his movements. Itachi whispered out, "Good boy, forget all about my foolish little brother."

Naruto could taste the blood and pre-cum mix on his tongue.

Once Sasuke had effectively moved along Sakura's body, Sakura sat up, surprising the prince and began to remove his breeches. Sasuke groaned as he felt the cloth slip pasted his hot member. Sasuke did gasp when he felt cool hands begin to rub along it. Sakura then pushed Sasuke to lay on his back as she climbed on top of him, kissing along his chest down to his hips and taking the hot organ into her mouth.

Sasuke grasped at the bed sheets beneath him as he grunted in satisfaction. Sasuke opened one eye to look down to see blonde hair bob up and down along he shaft, felt a tongue along his underside, making Sasuke strain to stay in control. Sasuke looked back to see Sakura giving his head one last suck before pulling away.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto…"

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, "What did you… say?"

Itachi finally stopped Naruto's head and pulled himself from Naruto's mouth. Then Itachi pulled at Naruto's pants, trying to remove them. Naruto tried kicking and squirming, yelling, "Stop!"

Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura, thinking he heard Naruto.

Itachi slapped Naruto harder, "Stop talking."

He continued removing Naruto's pants, forcing his hand down to stroke the blonde's member, getting the blonde more excited than the said boy wanted to admit, as he lend forward to whisper in Naruto's ear, "If you don't struggle, I'll make it as painless as possible."

Naruto yelled as he felt his breeches being pulled to his knees and his body being turned to have his arms between his stomach and the bed with Itachi on top of him. Naruto felt something being placed at his entrance. Naruto squirmed more as he felt Itachi's ragged breath along his ear, "Say goodbye to your innocents, Naruto-kun."

Then a bright light, much more illuminating than any lighting flash, filled the room in a blinding light. Naruto felt lighter as he looked about him when the light went away and found Itachi no longer on his back. The blonde raised himself from is position on the bed and pulled his breeches back over his hips and pulled his shirt over to him. He looked out the window to see it still raining. While watching the droplets land on the window, Naruto heard a groan and looked to the ground and saw Itachi there and froze. When the older man made no move to get up, Naruto jumped from the bed and ran out of the room, leaving the door open to allow any who past a glimpse at the unconscious king.

Sasuke then sat up and looked out the window. Sakura crawled on to his back, placing her hands on his chest, making random patterns along his abs, kissing him lightly, pressing her naked body to his, as if to show him what he is missing out on.

"What's the matter?" Sakura cooed, "Lay back down, I'll make you feel good," she persisted as she stroked everything that she placed her hand on.

Sasuke continued to look out the window, as the rain pounded on the glass and the lightening illuminated the room. Sasuke felt Sakura linger at his hips when Sasuke's hawk eyes caught sight of blonde hair, running along the damp sand outside.

Sasuke jumped, "Naruto…" he muttered as he rolled out of bed, pulling his shirt and pants back on.

Sakura looked at Sasuke wide eyed, "Where are you going?"

Sasuke did not turn to her as he said, "Leave, now."

"But, Sasuke-"

"Do not question me!" Sasuke yelled as he ran from the room, leaving a stunned Sakura, naked on his bed.

**(End of Lemon)**

* * *

Gaara walked into the dark room that Naruto had just ran from. The red head looked at the body that laid at the foot of the bed, an unconscious Itachi groaning slightly and Gaara smirked as he recalled the conversation he just had with the blonde.

_Gaara was sitting by the entrance doors, looking utterly bored, until he saw a startled Naruto run towards him. Gaara felt the boy collapse on him and begin to cry. The red head stroked Naruto's blonde strands with as much affection as he could muster at this point._

"_What happened?" questioned Gaara, allowing his voice to give no room for Naruto to not answer the question._

_Naruto just shook as the tears came faster and bigger, soaking through Gaara's suit. Then after a while Naruto whispered, "…He raped me…"_

_Gaara stiffened his back and growled out, "Your master?"_

_Naruto choked as he shook his head and murmured out, "His brother, Itachi."_

_This brought about another round of tears to the blonde as his entire body shook and Gaara, the supportive brother that he is, continued to stroke Naruto until the blonde lifted his head and said, "I'm going home, now."_

"_What ever you decision is," Gaara answered to Naruto's comment, "I'll be right here, ok?"_

_Naruto looked at the red head and smiled saying, "Thank you."_

_There was silence as Naruto adjusted his clothes and looked around him and said to Gaara, "Where's Sakura?"_

"_With the prince or someone of nobility," Gaara scoffed, "It was her idea to come here in the first place, to see human royalty, she's such a whore."_

"_That's not nice, Gaara," Naruto said, lightly hitting his brother._

_Gaara did not smile, but smirked lightly, "But it's true."_

_Naruto was silent then nodded and opened the large doors and ran out into the harsh weather._

And now Gaara stood above the oldest Uchiha, who was still unconscious. Gaara bent down to look at the sleeping man and turned his fingers along Itachi's lips and cheeks. Gaara pecked his lips soft along Itachi's before moving back.

"I know what you have done to my brother," stated Gaara coolly, "But," Gaara hesitated for a bit, a red blush covered his face, "I will forgive you this one time."

Then Gaara's hand started to glow light blue, incasing his fingers in what resembled a crystal ball, as he placed it upon the Uchiha's forehead.

"You'll still remember the acts that happened tonight, but the person whom you forced it upon unwillingly will be switched with someone more… willing," reassured the man in front of him as he altered Itachi's memories.

As Gaara walked out of the room, he heard a faint 'Gaara…' escape from Itachi's lips.

* * *

As Naruto walked along the beach, only stopping every so often when he thought he heard someone say his name, but he thought it was just the wind and continued to walk. Naruto shivered slightly in the cold rain, relishing that he had been out of water too long. Then Naruto really did hear his name, so he turned around to see Sasuke, running towards him, calling out to him.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's cries and ran faster, kicking the sand up behind him, having it stick to his shirt, Sasuke still running after him. When Naruto started to slow down, as the rain pounded on him harshly, into his lungs making him extremely tired, was when Sasuke was able to tackle him, knocking both boys onto the wet, sticky sand. The earth thundered around them as lightening illuminated the beach around them.

Both boys were breathing very hard, exhausted from the run, as Sasuke crawled on Naruto's chest. Naruto raised his head, his blue eyes looking in Sasuke's midnight black ones, wondering what the other boy had in mind. Naruto groaned at Sasuke, "You're heavy."

"So?" Sasuke retorted with a smirk.

"You're also a cocky bastard," Naruto growled out.

Sasuke crawled up higher on Naruto's chest, "And you're a clumsy idiot."

Naruto just groaned, "Ok, seriously, I can't breath."

Sasuke raised his body from Naruto's chest, but sat on Naruto's hips, staring down at the other boy. Sasuke towered over the blonde, a feeling of predator power began to bubble inside of his chest as the prince locked eyes with his prey, as he blocked the rain from falling on Naruto's tan face. Soon, Naruto blushed and looked away from Sasuke, slightly embarrassed from his master looking at him in a very endearing way.

Sasuke placed a sandy hand on Naruto's cheek, making the blonde look up again as Sasuke came forward, pressing his lips gently to Naruto's. Thunder crashing around them and lightening flashing brighter than it had that entire night, showing anyone who was watching what the two boys were up to.

His highness was the first to pull away but only to catch his breath before his servant pulled him back, crashing lips on to another, tongues sliding along the other, slowly, tasting each other. Sasuke did not catch the taste of salt and blood.

Finally, Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull away as the older man whispered to him, "That was your reward."

Naruto was still for a moment before placing a small smile on his face and said, "Took you long enough."

Chuckling lightly under his breath, Sasuke then looked down seriously at Naruto, "Why were you running from the castle?"

Naruto looked away, his smile gone, blue eyes saddened at memories that flashed about his eyes. Sasuke frowned at his blonde's expression and said, "Want to tell me inside?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke helped him up. Naruto tired to walk away, but Sasuke stopped him and placed one arm around his shoulders and the other behind hid knees, then Sasuke pickled Naruto up bridal style. The blonde grabbed at Sasuke, not wanting to fall.

"Sasuke, what the hell!" Naruto exclaimed, "Put me down!"

"Hn," was all Sasuke would say as he walked quickly back to the castle.

It was well past midnight, and, because of the weather, many of the guests have left for their own homes while a few others took refuge inside the Uchiha castle. When Sasuke walked into the entrance room with Naruto, the only person who was still sitting there, a red head with thick dark circles around his green eyes wearing a navy blue coat and red breeches.

"You there," Sasuke called out to the boy, "Do you have-"

"Gaara," exclaimed the boy in Sasuke's arms as said boy squirmed out of Sasuke's grasp and ran to the red head.

Sasuke watched as Naruto hugged whom he assumed was Gaara, "Naruto, you know him?"

"Oh," stated the blonde as he looked from Gaara to Sasuke and back, as if just noticing the prince, "I haven't introduced you two!" Naruto said, pulling Sasuke with him to meet the red head who stood, seeming impassive to everything that happened around him, "Sasuke, this is Gaara."

Sasuke nodded to Gaara.

"And Gaara, this is Sasuke, he is my… umm… master that I told you about."

Gaara looked coolly at Sasuke and spoke in a monotone voice, "This is the same guy that Saukra had hanging off her arm."

Sasuke coughed at the comment, taking it slightly offensively, "If you must know, I told her to leave; I wanted nothing to do with her."

Gaara looked up and down the Uchiha and turned back to Naruto, "I don't want to you here with him anymore, we're going home now."

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said, as if he forgot about his own predicament, "you see, Gaara is my brother, sort of, and Sakura is my sister, sort of," Naruto explained.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. He had already known that Sakura was a mermaid from her song and language that the song was in, he remembered it from Naruto singing to him every night.

Soon there was the sound of feet running down the stairs. The three boys looked up to see a furious Sakura standing at the top of the staircase, glaring down at the group of boys, but mainly at Naruto. As Sakura ran down the stairs, Naruto smiled lightly at his approaching sibling and came forward to greet her.

"Sakura, it's great to see y-"

_**Slap!**_

Sakura's hand had came across Naruto's cheek, the slap echoed along the walls of the entrance room, and down the many elaborate hallways. Naruto kept his head turned to the side as Sakura screamed at him.

"You little whore!" she ragged, "How dare you run away from home making mother and father very worried, and stay on human land with this prince!"

"Sakura…." Gaara spoke out to calm her, but it was in vain.

"You ruined everything!" The mermaid made to slap Naruto again but her wrist was caught in Gaara's grip.

"You, sister, have no right to harm Naruto," Gaara said dropping Sakura's hand.

"But brother, he has been on the human shores for months, with out us knowing," Sakura explained her point.

"If I may recall," Sasuke said, stepping into the sibling quarrel, "You use to come to this castle at night and sing to my window many nights at a time."

Gaara glared at his sister, "Is that true?"

At first Sakura denied the accusations, "Of course not! How could he know, he never saw the girl outside his window. It could be any maiden."

When no one believed her, Sakura cleaned up her story, "It was only at night," Sakura tried top explain, "Naruto has been here night and day!"

"Because he is making up for your crime of trespassing on royal grounds," Sasuke stated.

"Well, how much longer does Naruto have to stay here?" Gaara questioned.

"One more month, even though it was set at a life time," stated Sasuke looking at Naruto to see his head bowed low, not saying anything.

"Well, why can't Sakura finish out the sentence," Gaara asked looking from his brother to his sister.

"No."

Everybody turned to look at the blonde between them with his head bowed low, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs, "I shall finish out the sentence for Sakura."

Gaara nodded at Naruto's wishes and grabbed at Sakura to get her to walk with him as she said, "But Gaara-"

"Sakura, enough," said Gaara in a menacing voice, "We are going home and explain this to mother and father."

Sakura looked like she wanted to argue, but she just huffed and exited the main entrance room. Gaara followed her until he reached the door and turned back to Sasuke, "Take care of Naruto or I'll turn your body inside out."

Sasuke stood at Naruto's side, "Understood."

"And," Gaara continued, "Could you tell Itachi," He turned away slightly to hide the small blush on his face, "that I'll be back in a few nights."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded his head as he watched the red head disappear in the rain as the large door closed behind him.

Sasuke and Naruto, once again, walked silently down the hall of portraits, neither looking at the other nor saying anything, but both boys' minds were filled with questions to ask the other. Sasuke more so than Naruto. As they entered Sasuke's room, the first thing Naruto noticed was the bed, with it's tossed covers, sheet pulled this way and that, the slight imprint of two bodies that were presently there. Naruto just stared at it, unsure of what to do next, sit on it and tell Sasuke his troubles or run to his room like last time.

But Naruto felt Sasuke guiding him towards the bed, as if, both making the blonde's decision for him and forcing him to look closely at what activities had taken place there.

"Did you have sex with Sakura," Naruto asked, keeping his head and voice low, and nodded to the bed, "Here?"

Sasuke said nothing other than try to move Naruto to the bed but the boy refused, standing his ground. The prince looked at the boy in his grasp and began to understand what was running through his mind, "Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke lead them both to another room on that floor that was not occupied by party guests. The room was simple when Sasuke opened the door; a small bed for only one person, a dresser next to it and a door leading to the washroom. The only way this room was meager in comparison to Sasuke's was that the prince's room was larger and had a window over looking the beach. A candle had already been lit by the bed so now the room had a dim light that flickered around them.

Sasuke sat himself and Naruto on the clean bed and did nothing for a long moment of time. The silence that incased them was not awkward nor peaceful, but it was a silence to allow oneself to collect ones thoughts. It was a busy silence. When Naruto decided to turn to Sasuke as if wanting to say something, he had collected all his thoughts and had formed them into a conversation that, hopefully, Sasuke would understand.

So Naruto turned to Sasuke, only to have the other interrupt him, "I love you."

Now we will never know what the blonde wished to say, but he brushed it off, forced a small smile on his face, "I love you too, Sasuke."

"Good," Sasuke's face stayed straight as he looked at the blonde, "Then you will understand that I can not be with you as a lover."

A snap was heard inside of Naruto's chest as the blonde was sure that a large chunk of his heart had just fallen off. Naruto's smile turned into a frown as he cocked his head to the side and gave Sasuke a very questioning look, "Why?"

"Because, unless boys of your kind can give birth as well, I have to marry someone who can give me an heir," Sasuke explained, trying to bring himself closer to the blonde.

Naruto looked to say something but Sasuke cut him off once more, "That's why I want you to know that you are no longer my servant and you can go home."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the prince, "So your just letting me go, after all that has happened?"

"We can still see each other," Sasuke said, placing his arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled the boy closer to him, "Your sister will be here if I can convince her to bare my child."

Naruto sighed, but made no move to remove himself from Sasuke's grasp, "Do you really care for me?"

"Of course I do," said Sasuke almost sounding like he was trying to convince the blonde, "If there was a way you could bare my child…"

"Is that all you thing about?" the blonde questioned, moving from Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" the prince reached out for his blonde only to have the other boy pull away.

"What do you think it means!" argued Naruto as he stood from the bed.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke as he tried to reach for the blonde once more.

"No," Naruto backed away from the bed and from Sasuke, "While you were making children, with my sister no less, I was violated and nearly raped by your brother," tears resurfaced along Naruto's sad eyes, "I bet you didn't even notice that I was gone."

Naruto was now leaning on the door, trying to brush the tears from his face and regain his breathing. Memories of what had happened played through Naruto's mind like a horror show that would never end and Sasuke just sat there and watched the blonde, trying to comprehend the situation. The prince looked to see Naruto wiping away the last of his tears before standing straight, dusting off his clothes and opening the door.

"Naruto, I-" spoke Sasuke, reaching for Naruto.

"No, Sasuke," Naruto said, not turning to him, "I'll be fine, I'm going to bed."

"But Naruto, listen-"

"Goodnight," said Naruto as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Sasuke continued to watch the door as if expecting Naruto to run back in and tell him it was all a lie, but it never happened. So Sasuke sat there, anger and revenge race around in his mind.

* * *

Sasuke did not return to his room the next morning nor the morning after that. He stayed in the guest room, think of what Naruto had said, how his words echoed in his ears. Sasuke was being tortured but Naruto's image and voice, oh, how it taunted him and made his heart ache and Sasuke was unable to sleep from the blonde's voice haunting him. So he sat there for two days, a zombie and ghost to the eyes of everyone who accidentally opened the door. If they did, he would only glance at them before re turning to his own thoughts.

Finally, on the third day, Sasuke stood from the bed, knees and back popped and his body swayed this way and that as he tried to regain his balance. Sasuke grunted as he steadied himself on the door, looking like the dead had risen, face pale and ashen, eyes sunken in with deep dark rings around them, and his lips a thin shriveled line, and his hair wiry and tangled along his cheeks and neck.

With out thought of how he looked to the people he pasted as he roamed the halls, Sasuke opened the door to the hallway, scaring the maids half to death who happened to be standing there, and staggered down to his brother's room, not think that his clothes were smelly and old from Sasuke sitting in them for three days.

Sasuke past by more servants, who moved to the wall, trying to avoid the dark aura that surrounded the young Uchiha as he came to a window that had it's curtains drawn to show that the moon was peeking over the horizon, almost as if she were checking to see if the sun were gone so that she may come out and play with the stars. Sasuke was grateful for the moon's light, as it meant that he could attack Itachi in the dead of night.

Passing the corner that would lead to his bedroom, Sasuke paused and glanced at the long, seemingly endless hallway and took the chance to walk down it and visit his room. Sasuke only saw his door at the end, all the portraits and other doors that littered the hall vanished as the floor made a single path to the wooden door, till Sasuke reached it.

The room was as dead as the prince when he entered. The window was closed and the curtains hid the moon's light, covering the room in darkness that swallowed Sasuke when he entered. The candle stick was out and missing, the bed was clean and remade, no imprints of the actions that he and Sakura had done many nights ago. Sasuke walked to his dresser in the dark and striped off his robes and replaced them with casual ones. Once he was done, Sasuke looked to the door that lead to Naruto's room and looked away quickly, not noticing the piece of paper that was stuck to it.

'No,' he thought, 'I will not disturb him until I avenge his innocents."

And with fire rekindled in his once dead eyes, Sasuke stormed out of his room, walking with determination to his brother's chambers, leaving his clothes still scattered along the floor in his room and his dresser still open.

The maids and servants that were in Sasuke's path, moved and watched their prince walk with such visible determination, that even the staff themselves were hoping that Sasuke would accomplish whatever he had set out to do.

The door to Itachi's chamber door was thrust open as Sasuke stormed in, already imagining what he would do to his brother. First he would release all his pent up anger upon Itachi's face, then channeling Naruto's hurt and pain into the next round of attacks. Then he expected Itachi to yell for mercy, which Sasuke would give him and have Itachi walk with Sasuke to his room to apologize to Naruto and ask the blonde for forgiveness.

This plan placed a smirk on Sasuke's face, but that smirk soon fell once the young man was in Itachi's room. On Itachi's bed was said man and Gaara, in an intense lip lock, not even noticing Sasuke's presents.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**(1)- In case you get confused, You have Itachi raping Naruto and the you see Sasuke and Sakura in Sasuke's room, this is all happening at the same time.**

**Yeah! 3****rd**** chapter up and hopefully it didn't suck or have too many errors in it. Right now I'm very sick and my head hurts, I'm dizzy and my throat has bothering me, so be happy I finished this for you!**

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**-WMDYW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap, I haven't updated in a while, gomen. I had a summer long writer's block, which sucked, but my friend yelled at me for being lazy so to make it up to her, I'm updating. Be happy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Naruto what so ever!**

**Claimer: I own Ruin, his adoptive mother from chapter one.**

**I refuse to write a disclaimer and claimer so if you have a problem with it, too bad.**

**Anyway, on with the much anticipated chapter!**

* * *

Gaara was the first to pull out of the intimate scene to stare wide eyed at Sasuke as Itachi, with his arm still wrapped around Gaara's waist, laid his head on the startled red head's shoulder and narrowed his glazed crimson eyes at his younger brother who was still transfixed at the door. Itachi broke the silence.

"And what is so important that required breaking down my door and scaring my guest, little brother?"

Sasuke slowly changed his expression, which was surprise, to pissed as Gaara moved from Itachi's embrace. The young Uchiha, once noting the red heads distance from his brother, charged at the crimson eyes man as Gaara spoke out, a bit too late for that matter, "Wait, Sasuke-"

But Sasuke had already planted a punch to Itachi's cheek, causing the older boy's head to snap sharply to the left, the sound of bone popping echo through out the room. Sasuke brought his fist back to his side as his breath came out as short gasps, as if he had just ran a marathon. He and Gaara watched as Itachi's lips lined into a frown, not even noticing the bruise forming on his cheek, and moved to form words very likely to have been, "You shall pay for that."

With that, the two boys were now on the floor, pulling at clothes, punching and kicking at various body parts. Blood dripped down his chin, as Sasuke sported a bruised eye and a split lip, as he pinned his brother beneath him, the captive's arms between his torso and Sasuke's legs. The younger of the two reached his arms forward, ready to grab for his brother's pale throat and take away his last breath that might have been used to say something profound that was locked deep in his heart. When his hands had clamped around Itachi's throat Sasuke murmured, "Now you will pay for what you did to Naruto, unwillingly stealing his innocence from him, you fucking asshole!"

Then, as Sasuke was sure he had done his brother in, an invisible force pulled him from his brother and flung him to the opposing wall, knocking the wind out of him temporarily. Sasuke grinded his teeth at the pain shooting throughout his back and his chest as he opened his eyes to see Gaara kneeling beside Itachi, a golden aura was flowing from his out stretched arm that presently had Sasuke pinned to the wall.

Sasuke watched as Itachi coughed lightly as he gazed up to the red head affectionately, allowing a hand to raise up and caress Gaara's cheek and muttered a silent 'Thanks', only taking slight notice to the power that was hold Sasuke back, but he didn't bring it up. Gaara never took his eyes from Itachi's as he moved the older boys bangs from his face and whispered to him, "I have something to talk to Sasuke about, ok?"

Itachi's face showed disappointment at the statement, but Gaara covered his lips with his own, making Itachi agree reluctantly. Gaara stood, lowering his arm and retracting his magic that set Sasuke loose, and walked toward the door, knowing that the prince would follow him. The hallway was dim as they walk out of Itachi's room and closed the door behind them, leaving Itachi on the floor, covered in minor bruises and scrapes. Itachi rose from the floor and walked into his washroom to clean his cuts on is face and his body. Itachi touched his lips and went through his memory at the moment that the red head had shown up that night, when the moon had only began to rise.

_Itachi was walking through the main halls, taking the walk to clear his head, noticing the lack of maids and servants, which irritated the man. As he turned the corner into the main entrance, he notice the large doors were opened ever so slightly to where a single person could fit through. Itachi walked up to it and closed it soundly, listening to the resounding noise echo along the walls and then all was silent._

_When a quiet sigh broke the surface of the silence, Itachi turned slowly only to have sea green eyes collide harshly into his crimson ones and Itachi, unwillingly, allowed his heart to flutter with anticipation and wonder. The young red head before him smirked._

"_Pleasure to see you once again, Your Highness," said the red head with a slight bow._

_Then the memories of nights past came flooding back to Itachi as he remembered how the red head and himself had made there way to Itachi's room to participate in certain activities, which caused Itachi to smirked back at the younger man, "Likewise, Gaara."_

_Then the room was filled with silence as the two simply started intently at one another before they both heard footsteps and two pairs of eyes snapped up the staircase to see the young blonde boy emerge from the hallway and stopped when he saw he was caught. Naruto looked first at Gaara and smiled brightly, ready to call out to his brother until his eyes traveled onwar, and widened in fear, to see who accompanied Gaara in the main entrance. His tan skin paled as he ran down the stairs and pulled Gaara to him, trying to hold back tears._

_Itachi just watched silently as the two boys before him whispered to each other. The older man could only catch glimpses of the conversation. _

"_What are you…with him?" was Naruto's harsh whisper._

"…_doesn't remember…erased memory…" was Gaara._

_Itachi watched Naruto nod slowly, almost thoughtfully, and stepped away from the red head and look to Itachi. The blonde's eyes traveled up Itachi's person and then Naruto cautiously walked up to the taller man and said, "I wish to leave."_

_Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow, showing little signs of hearing what Naruto had said. The blonde side-stepped the dark haired man and walked to the main doors, but paused when he heard Itachi say, "Understand what you are leaving behind, though I can not stop you."_

_Naruto didn't turn around, only nodded as he opened one of the doors. Smiling lightly, and letting one tear fall, he walked out into the night, and closing the door behind him._

_Itachi turned back to notice Gaara walking toward him, green eyes narrowed into his crimson ones. But Gaara did not seem angry nor irritated, no; Itachi saw a predator's gleam in those sea foam eyes as Gaara came into arms length of his being. Said man returned the gaze whole heartily, as if saying 'Bring it'. The air was now thick with anticipation._

"_I'm guessing Sasuke did not give you my message," Gaara inquired._

_Itachi simply shook his head as silence echoed through the hall._

_But small sounds of cloth moving and shuffling broke the quiet when both boys found their hands, that were once at their sides, were now pulling the other closer, and pressing their bodies together. When no space was present between them, Gaara surprised Itachi by pressing their lips together._

_This caused a chain reaction starting with stumbling slightly up the stairs to Itachi's room. Right before they were about to begin the discard of clothes was when Sasuke threw the door open and scaring Itachi's red head._

A smile drew its way along the older man's face as he was curious to what the other two were talking about.

In the hallway, we find Gaara, leaning against the door, both him and Sasuke had just came through, watching the other man in front of him, mimicking his pose. Both with their backs to a wall, arms crossed, both glaring at the other.

"Your looking well, Sasuke," said Gaara, ignoring the formalities.

Sasuke's eyes stayed narrowed.

"I know what your intensions were tonight," said Gaara, "But as you wish to avenge Naruto's innocence, I love Itachi and wish to protect him."

"Do you even know what that man did to Naruto," Sasuke asked, only rage evident in his monotone voice.

"Yes."

"Then you should want to protect Naruto, not fall in love with the man who wished to harm him!" raged Sasuke, his arms unfolding and his body lifted from the wall.

"Do you love him," Gaara paused, "Do you love Naruto?"

"What," exclaimed Sasuke, "what does this have to do with anything?!"

"If you care for him, then," rephrased the red head, "where is he right now?"

Taken back from the questions, Sasuke hesitated, unsure of Gaara's reason for asking the questions, but answered, "In... his room."

"Are you sure."

Trying to hide his hesitantly, Sasuke answered without thinking, "Yes."

"Then go talk to Naruto, I'm sure after three days, he wants to see you," and with that Gaara leaned off the door and proceeded to open it and rejoin his lover.

"Wait," Sasuke stopped him, "I still will not forgive that man for what he did to Naruto."

Without looking back at the raven, Gaara said, "That's a shame because Naruto already as."

Sasuke wanted to question the red head more, but said red head was all ready behind the wooden door, closing it a click that echoed along the hall, bouncing on and off the walls and the lone raven. Sasuke then thought about what Gaara had said and slowly walked back to his room that, he hoped, his blonde ex-servant was housed. The hallways were still and quiet, no servant was up at this un-Godly hour to see the very proud prince walk with his head hung low.

Sasuke, once he had walked back into his room, found the clothes he had left there a while ago taken away. This, to the boy, meant that either a random servant came in and collected them or Naruto came out of his room and put the robes aside and then returned to his room.

Sasuke really hoped it was the last thought.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, "Oi, dobe, come out, we need to talk."

There was no reply. Sasuke rubbed his forehead in frustration. 'Stupid Naruto, probably is still sad,' thought Sasuke, 'maybe if I gave him more time….'

But as he turned from the door, he could not step away. He stood in his dark room, warring with his reason and his heart on whether he should leave or go into Naruto's room to check on him and/or ask for forgiveness.

The prince was never a patient man.

Banging on the door more forcibly, Sasuke said, "Naruto, even if you don't want to see me, please listen for a moment," there was still no reply, but Sasuke took that as a 'continue' from the blonde, "What I said a few nights ago, I can not take back, and I still need a bride to bare me a child. With Sakura at least we might still be able to see one another, maybe…"

The room continued to be dead quiet when Sasuke finished he's small confession. He leaned his head on the door, waiting for any response. He listened closely for any movement of water along the tub or feet against the floor, when Sasuke heard neither, he held his breath and listen closer.

The room remained incased in silence.

"Dobe," Sasuke called out silently, while pushing himself from the door, "Naruto, are you even awake," the raven sighed as he grabbed for the knob and stepped into the room expecting to see Naruto either mad at him or a sleep.

But when Sasuke saw an empty room, his mind had reeled back so far, he did not comprehend it at first. Naruto was not asleep in his tub. In fact, there was even a drop of water present, for it had been drained some time ago. No evidence that anyone lived here once was present in the tiny room.

Except a folded piece of paper with Sasuke's name on it.

The prince plucked the paper from the table from where it rested on, unfolded it, and began to read the crude hand writing.

'_Hey teme,' _it started, making Sasuke smirk lightly_, 'I'm sure you're reading this, because, I mean, what else can you do with a letter unless you're ripping this up then, but then there would be no point in me writing this. But, as I'm going to assume you are reading this, I'm going to put whatever worry you might have for me to rest._

'_I have left the castle and gone home, for I know they have missed me. I will tell Sakura that you wish to marry her. Though, it is our council's decision whether she can or not. I hope for whatever is best for the both of you._

'_Hopefully we will see each other again soon on news upon whether Sakura can marry you or not, which I don't know how long it will take to figure out. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Naruto Uzumaki'_

There was evidence of 'ex_-servant'_ and _'lover'_ but they both had been crossed out.

Sasuke would not admit to shedding a tear at the letter. He refolded it and placed the piece of paper in his chest pocket and left Naruto's room, closing the door behind him. That night, Sasuke was haunted with an aching heart and a mind that played scenes of himself and Naruto in different settings.

* * *

Naruto was sure tears were streaking down his cheeks, if they weren't already mixing with the salt water that surrounded him, that were caused by the site of his home, having not seen it for a day too long. The lights still shimmered as the moon light caressed all the buildings, bouncing along the gems that bordered many of the very elaborate houses.

But Naruto's eyes fell on his parent's home to find the lights along its boarder were the dimmest of all the houses.

Naruto swam quickly through the streets of lights, avoiding some of the late night fishes and merpeople that had no curfew. Once in front of the rock incrusted sunken ship, Naruto swam up to his window where he noticed his bed was made and his room clean, so clean it was empty of life, like no one had been in there, which Naruto felt quite guilty for.

The merboy sat on his hammock like bed and looked around his room; nothing much littered the walls other than one portrait of Naruto and his new family that had been done a week after the blonde's adoption. A few pieces of smooth sand paper, that Naruto and Kiba had used to write out their plans for whatever, were staked neatly on the desk on the other side of the room. The desk also had waterproof ink pens and a notebook that was a gift from Iruka to Naruto so that the blonde could write in it like a journal or an art book or whatever; Naruto couldn't remember what his teacher had said.

How he missed Iruka and everyone else here. The guilt in Naruto's heart grew heavier, so heavy that Naruto clutched at it, as if trying to support his aching heart. He lay on his makeshift bed and tried to sleep and imagine how his family will react when he reintroduced himself.

**The Next Morning…**

...Was silent inside of the Uzumaki house. Naruto awoke and explored his home that he had missed so dearly, taking in the still water that littered the hallways as he floated along, down to the main floor. The merboy saw Ruin sitting at the dining room table with something like a dish in front of her. She sighed sadly as she took a bite of her breakfast and turned her head to look in Naruto's direction, her eyes dull and her face grim as she spoke out loud to herself, "Damn it, these hallucinations."

This caused Naruto to choke back a sob as he said back, "Mother?"

Ruin, who had went back to eating, snapped her head up at Naruto with a confused and slightly hopeful look to her face, "What…what did you say?"

The tears started to trickle down Naruto's cheeks; at least he thought so, as he said again, "Mother…"

Ruin's pale blue eyes cleared to their natural brilliance as she rose from her seat, nearly knocking it over, and came closer to the blonde in front of her, "Naruto….sweetie, it is really you?"

The small reunion caused Naruto to lose his voice temporarily for his only answer to his mother's question was a fierce nod and more tears. Soon, Naruto was pulled into a warm hug that he greatly returned to his mother. His heart swelled as the water around them became warm and comforting from the gesture, that when he was forcibly pulled from Ruin's grasp, Naruto wished to return to the warm comfort again. He was turned around and was now face to face with a pissed off Kyuubi.

"Where the hell have you been boy?!" stormed Kyuubi as the water around them turned from warm to boiling hot.

Naruto bowed his head to his raging father, "Sir, I am so, so sorry. But I can explain the reason for my absence."

"Oh, I bet you can, after putting your mother and me through months of grief," then Kyuubi pulled back his arm as if to strike Naruto.

"Please, Dear," called Ruin, coming up behind Naruto, "he said he was sorry, let's hear him out."

"We will," and with that, Kyuubi swung his fist forward, aimed for Naruto, who clenched his teeth in anticipation for the hit, but only felt water rushing around him and a force that pulled him into a brick wall, which turned out to be Kyuubi's chest, "but first, I just want to make sure we aren't imaging this."

When Kyuubi finally released Naruto, all three of them sat in the living room as Naruto recounted his adventures, starting at the night trips to the surface.

"I would follow Sakura up to the top, wondering what she could be doing up there, as any good brother should do," explained Naruto.

"And what exactly was she up there?" asked Ruin.

"Apparently," continued Naruto," she was singing to the Prince who lives up there-"

"And it would have worked if you didn't go and get yourself caught," spoke Sakura as she entered the living room.

"Sakura," raged their mother, who stood to give her daughter a stern look, "did you know about Naruto being taken away by that prince or whoever lives up there?"

"Of course not," said Sakura, "I only learned about it a few days ago when me and Gaara went to that grand party for the prince."

"I had to be the personal servant of the prince, as my punishment," spoke Naruto again.

"Why," asked Kyuubi, really pissed for some reason this morning, "you did nothing to the prick."

"One of the nights I followed Sakura on land, the prince caught me instead of her and trespassing on their land is a crime, so I was put into servitude."

"What the hell?!" Kyuubi turned to Sakura, still pretty pissed, "you should be a role model and set an example for Naruto, not make him pay for your mistakes!"

"It's ok father," spoke out Naruto, "while I was in the castle I learned about the humans who lived up there, my magic has gotten better and the prince….he …isn't that bad, in fact, he's the reason I got to come home-"

_**SLAP!**_

"Well," huffed Sakura, "if you love him _**so fucking much**_, why don't _**you fucking marry him!**__" _Sakura screamed at Naruto as she retracted her hand that had hit Naruto along the cheek.

"Sakura!" Ruin called to her daughter as she tried to sit the young lady down, "what has gotten into you?!"

"It's ok, mother," Naruto said, trying to hold back tears of pain, "because I came here of my own free will to tell Sakura that the prince wishes to marry her."

The room was silent as Naruto's words echoed along the walls, until Sakura let out a squeal of delight, leaned forward and hugged her brother like they really had some sibling love between them and continued to giggle happily, "Oh, thank you, Naruto. Finally you're good for something."

* * *

"Naruto, you can come in now," spoke Tsunade's secretary to the boy who sat outside of the office in a gentle voice.

Doors lined the hallway, each with either a coral or seaweed type plant on either side of them, which acted as the only furnishings other than the bench that Naruto sat on. The hallway was at the very top of the large council building, that rivaled in size only by the Uzumaki house hold, which stood in the middle of the city that it watched over and, like every other building, was bordered with gems and shells of the sort that caused the building to shine brilliantly.

Naruto stood and walked into the large room. As soon as he did, four pairs of eyes turned to watching him, only one pair was sparkling with mirth and excitement. Sakura and their parents sat in front of the large crystal table on the opposite side of Tsunade. On the wall behind the desk were portraits of pervious and current council members, all either with emotionless or stern expressions along their faces.

The room they sat in was incased in coral and rock walls, the color of bronze-ish orange, which lead up to a hole in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to enter and shine on the chandelier that was placed directly beneath it, which was made of gems and crystals of various colors that gave the room more warmth and life. The floors were a deep blue marble that clashed with the orange walls enough to make it almost eye catching. The windows behind Tsunade were large set going from where the portraits ended, pasting the wall were the door laid and continuing out into the hallway.

"So what is the verdict?" questioned Naruto as he came to stand behind Kyuubi.

"It's a yes, of course," answered Sakura, smugly.

"Not entirely," spoke up Tsunade, the elder who lead Naruto's adoption ceremony, "There are conditions and things of the sort that have to be discussed with the human-"

"'Sasuke' is his name," corrected Sakura, receiving irritated looks from everyone in the room.

"'Sasuke' will some how need to speak with me and your parents about the plans for this engagement," continued Tsunade.

"I could go back up there to speak with him," suggested Naruto.

"No!" Sakura protested, "If anyone were to bring him this ground breaking news, it should be his bride-to-be."

"Sakura you are to stay here and help prepare for when he, if he does, accept, now" said Tsunade as she leaned back in her chair, "leave me with Naruto for a moment, I have something important to talk with him about."

His parent's left reluctantly, giving Naruto reassuring looks, as Sakura followed obediently, her eyes not giving Naruto a second glance and the door shut softly behind her. Naruto looked back at the blonde mermaid who let out a deep sigh, frowning her forehead and massaged her temples.

"Sorry about the trouble, baa-chan," spoke Naruto in a teasing manner.

"Shut it, brat," groaned out the elder as she reached into a drawer under her desk and pulled out an unlabeled bottle with a cork sticking out the top, to make sure no salt water mixed with the contents of the bottle. Tsunade uncorked it in a hurry and took a long drink before slamming the cork back on it setting the bottle back on her table.

"That's a very unhealthy habit, especially for someone your age, baa-chan," said Naruto.

"I said shut it!" growled Tsunade, but her irritation was no longer present on her face as she laced her fingers together and looked Naruto over before speaking, "I noticed your magic level's have risen since you where here last."

"Yeah, when I wasn't working for the prince, I had time to work on my magic," explained Naruto.

"How did that work? You can't really move on land when the sun is out," questioned Tsunade truly curious.

"I had worked on my magic enough to allow me to have legs, even during the day, so that I could fit in with the other servants."

"But, Sasuke, right, had seen you with a tail at some point through these past months, correct?"

"Yes."

"And he wasn't afraid or didn't try to use you as entertainment for his people?" came the question that would either deny or confirm Tsunade's worst fear.

"No," said Naruto as his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly, "in fact, he protected my identity from his brother, the king, and the other servants who wanted to get me kicked out."

"Oh that's good, because Sakura really seems to like this human," Tsunade looked at Naruto, unlaced her fingers and leaned a crossed her desk, as if to reveal a secret to the boy, "but by any chance, do you also love this human?"

Naruto lost his glazed look as he scoffed and turned away, "Of course not, it would be pointless for me to love a human, much less a male one."

"Why is that?"

"It just is!" exclaimed Naruto, not wanting to bring up memories of heart ache.

"Ok, Naruto," said the blonde mermaid to the boy, feeling his frustration pass through the water, "for letting me know all this about the humans, and putting my small worries to rest, I'll tell you about something that you should have learned about a long time ago."

"What?" the merman's interest now peaked.

"About your parents," said Tsunade with a solemn look on her face, "would you like to know?"

"Of course, but why did you wait to bring this up now?" questioned the blonde.

"Because I see that you have matured and you will probably understand better now than you would have if I brought it up when you were younger," Tsunade paused, and, when Naruto asked no more questions, she sighed and continued, "Your real parents... were humans."

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of his brother in the study. The fire place crackled and bathed the room in a warm glow, unfortunately the two Uchiha's didn't notice as one glared at his brother while the other finished writing out documents. Itachi was working on some document to align a peace treaty with the western country when his door opened and his brother came in unannounced. Though the older male did not look up from his work to scold his brother about entering without pre-warning for Itachi knew his brother, and Sasuke would only come to him in such a manner if he was unable to handle a truly dire situation.

This happened only once before.

Before Itachi could recall such a long ago memory, Sasuke spoke, his voice trembling slightly, which only Itachi could pick up on.

"Did you know about Naruto leaving?" was the question that Sasuke muttered.

"Yes."

"And….you're in….in love with his brother?"

Itachi shrugged, "In a way."

The young Uchiha sighed, "He left me a note, telling me that he went home to tell his sister I want to marry her."

"And what is wrong with that?" Itachi asked, not seeming to really listen as he finished sighing one document and moving on to another.

"I was hoping you could tell me," said Sasuke quietly, because he would never admit to asking his brother for advice.

Itachi put his pen down and laced his fingers together and placed his chin on them. He looked Sasuke over before saying, "I will only give you blunt honesty, little brother, so, unless that is not what you want to hear, leave now."

Sasuke sat still and quiet, waiting for what his brother had to say. The older Uchiha made a thoughtful look before opening his mouth, "I think you are a fool. A fool for loving the blonde and then denying him your love in return because of the fact he can not birth an heir."

"It's not like your lover can, either," stated Sasuke, and added as an after thought, "I did not love him, anyway."

"I rather live a happy, continent life with the one I love, than with a bitch that I only use to make children for a kingdom that he might not even get a chance to rule," stated Itachi.

"What? How does that make any sense?" asked Sasuke, truly confused.

"I'll tell you on a later date, when you make a choice all your own, when you actually think about your future and the future of your lover than the future of this kingdom."

Even though he thought his brother would not answer another question, Sasuke asked, "Why do you put your heart before the kingdom father left to you?"

Surprisingly, Itachi looked up to his brother and answered with, "Because I know my heart will not betray me when it has chosen someone for me to love."

The young prince quickly left the study without a word and slammed the door behind him, causing papers and books to slip from their selves and fall to the floor. Itachi made no move to pick anything up.

His footsteps echoed along the walls of the hallway as Sasuke followed his memory and made it to the guard room where, hopefully, his captain of the navy would be. The room was cluttered with weapons and maps, the only wall not covered by swords, axes, crossbows, and maces was on the opposite side of where the door was and there, sitting at a desk, was the navy captain with a book in his hand.

From the windows behind the captain, light shone through and its rays bounced off of the multitudes of weapons that surrounded them, which illuminated the entire room. The captain himself had gray, almost silver, hair, though he didn't look a day over 30, and his locks of silver stood straight up, defying gravity. From what you could see of his face, the parts that weren't covered by the eye patch over his left eye and black bandana that covered his mouth, chin, and neck, he always had a carefree expression on, as if always pleased with himself. When he heard the door open, the silver haired man looked up, saw Sasuke close the door behind him, and his eye sparkled with unexpected joy.

"Ah, Sasuke, what a pleasure it is to see you," he put his book down and pointed toward the seat, "please, have a seat, tell me what's got you down."

"Kakashi," Sasuke spoke to the silver haired man in front of him as he sat down, "I have a serious question to ask you but I don't want to ask you because you might think I'm a fool for asking."

"Ask away, I could never think such a thing of you," Kakashi said, eye still showed happiness as well as curiosity.

"On your trips out to sea," the young prince started, "have you ever encountered…. people who live in the sea?"

"Like, mermaids?"

"Yes, precisely," sighed Sasuke, relieved his captain understood what he was trying to say.

"I have, I even know one personally," said Kakashi, now elaborating on his story, "I meet him by chance one night while I was sailing back from other countries. He was floating face first in the water, and, me thinking him dead, jumped over board to help him. Other's who were on deck with me threw me a life line which I wrapped around him and they hauled us both out of the water.

"I inspected his body, found that he was still breathing, but had a deep gash along the bridge of his nose and head, which I think was what knocked him out. I took him into my cabin, cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up, and then I waited for him to wake up."

"But how did you know he was a mermaid, merman, or whatever? Did he have a tail?" questioned Sasuke, interrupting the story.

"At first, I thought he was some fallen sailor, but as I was waiting for him to wake up, I myself fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, he was there with a beautiful blue-green tail that almost got the better of me when I tried to walk closer to him."

"What do you mean?"

"He slapped me with his tail which nearly knocked me out. He accused me of kidnapping him and such, he was yelling so much I thought the crew would come down to check on us and that would be a disaster. When I finally convinced him to calm down, we introduced ourselves, his name was Iruka," Kakashi's eye seemed to look far off into the distance before looking back to Sasuke, "I let him stay in my cabin for the day, each telling stories to the other, as we waited for night fall, which was when I saw how his tail turned into a pair of legs. We sneaked on deck when no one was out and he jumped over board with out a good bye."

"Did you see him again?" Sasuke asked, very interested in how the story really ended.

"Early the next morning, while I walked along the deck, he was waiting for me. From that day on, I saw Iruka every few days within the month. This has been going on for a year or so now," finished Kakashi.

"Do you love him?" Sasuke blurted out, unwillingly.

Kakashi seemed taken back and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Curious?" was Sasuke's answer.

The silver haired man was silent as he thought to himself, then his eye curved into a content expression, "Yah, I guess you could call it that."

"Even though he's a merman?"

"If my heart pounds at the thought of seeing him again, no matter his species, I would call that love, don't you agree?"

"Oh," was all Sasuke said.

"Why do you ask, is love the thing that is troubling you?" Kakashi asked, finding the prince's face quite amusing.

"No, no, I just wanted to see what you had to say about it," Sasuke rose from his seat, "Itachi will probably come by to talk to you about something as well, so I'll take my leave now."

Sasuke left the captain. When the door closed behind him, Kakashi chuckled to himself as he reopened his book and continued reading.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Long chapter coming right out of writer's block, ARGGGG! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, now you can flame me for taking forever to update.**

**-WMDYW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**Ok, I'm going to try something different, this chapter is going to be shorter and I'm going to see if I can get more reviews and hits for shorter chapters. This was suggested by my friend so if you like shorter chapters, tell me, if you prefer the longer chapters, then tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Not own Naruto.**

"How…how do you know that?" Naruto questioned Tsunade after a long silence, which accrued after Tsunade's earth shattering statement.

The blonde mermaid's solemn expression held fast as she continued her tale, "We, me and Iruka, found you many years ago while traveling back from another civilization like our own. Your eyes were closed and we were unsure whether you were dead or unconscious. But either way, we covered in a cloak and took you back with us as quickly as possible. You were still only a baby."

"But that doesn't mean my parents were humans. I could have been anyone's child down here and could've just been left out there to die by poor merfolk," raged Naruto, not sure handle the mermaid's story.

"That's what we thought, at first. So, while we were trying to revive you, we also went through your memory to find any memory you would have of your parents so that we could locate and return you to them. But what we saw…" Tsunade trailed off, anguish appeared along her pale face and amber eyes. She reached into her desk again and took out the unmarked bottle, took a long swig of it's contains, and corked it again.

"What did you see?" Said the boy hesitantly, for he was fearful to know if the mermaid in front of him was reluctant to tell.

When Tsunade placed the bottle down, she sighed but continued, "The first thing we saw was a blonde woman and, standing behind her, a blonde man, both smiling down into your line of sight. We figured these were your parents and we would just need to locate them. But when your supposed parents took you out of the shelter you were in, you saw trees, the ocean, the sun, a large landscape that does not exist down here.

"But we didn't find that too hard, we continued going through your memory; too find a land mark we could recognize that would tell us were to find your parents. We saw many of your earliest memories, you playing with your father and mother, them feeding you and you falling asleep to your mother's song, but then…" the blonde paused again.

"Please, tell me more, Tsunade," begged Naruto.

"One of your memories showed guards coming in, about 5 or so, then a man and woman, both dressed in finer clothes than your parents, but with the coldest faces I've seen on any human, and I have seen only a few. The man came forward and ripped you from your mother's arms, saying it was time to pay their debt to the kingdom. Then he let the guards slaughter them, right in front of you; your mother screams, along with your own scared crying, echoed so loudly in your mind. We almost stopped watching until the man took you from the scene.

"Outside of the shelter, the sun was covered by heavy clouds, everything was covered in gray as he raised you over a cliff a few yards from your home, saying your life was no more an importance to the kingdom and released you. You cried the entire drop until you hit the water and your mind went black," Tsunade sighed heavily again, tears glistened her eyes as they mixed in with the salt water as the blonde's face went from sorrow to fury, "Because of what I saw, I have never trusted a human. I still don't."

"But how is it I can use magic and have a tail and can breath underwater like everyone else?" asked Naruto, now wanting to squeeze every answer about his existence form the Tsunade.

"While you were still unconscious, the other council members and I surrounded you in a magic field that would allow us to concentrate our magic on you. You were given new life. We created gill sacks next to your lungs that are identical to everyone else's down here. We even gave half of our magic to you for you to use and control, but I would never have suspected that you could expand it and use it to transform your tail, which we also gave you, back to legs by will."

"…What did they look like?" asked Naruto after a while.

"Pardon," spoke Tsunade, startled by Naruto's voice.

"What did the man and woman who killed my parents look like?" repeated Naruto, keeping his head down, awaiting Tsunade's answer.

"Oh, well um… Let me think back… Well, they both had fine clothing on compared to your parent's, black hair I believe and pale skin. Why do you ask?"

The boy was silent.

The room was still and quiet.

But the boys mind was loud and raging with questions. The description Tsunade had just given could have described Sasuke. Was it possible that Sasuke's parents had killed his own? But after that question formed in his mind, a flood of more flowed and Naruto felt very overwhelmed. He looked up to Tsunade when he heard her speak again.

"You may go now, brat," she said, going back to her old, rude self, "You have until tomorrow to find that Sasuke boy and by some means get him down here. If you can not do it, come back to me later so that I might send you with someone who is more experienced in transformation spell casting. I wish you well on your journey."

"Right, thank you, Tsunade," Was all Naruto said as he picked himself up and left the room, still heavy hearted with the revelation of his parents' identity and the questions that followed it.

The hallway was empty when Naruto looked behind him after he closed the door to the office. The boy just sighed and swam down the corridor to find the exit and then find somewhere where he could sit and digest the information.

**(The Next Day)**

Sasuke looked out his window with sleep incrusted eyes to see that the sun was barley peaking over the horizon. He groaned in restless pain as he willed his eyes to close and his body to rest but nothing changed, except the time.

When the sun was glaring at Sasuke from high in the sky, Sasuke gave up on rest and crawled out of his bed and walked about his room.

The sun was already creating long shadows within the castle when Sasuke finally came out of his room.

As he ventured the halls that lead to different places inside the palace, Sasuke daydreamed through the entire trip; Itachi's advice and Kakashi's story echoing along the lining of his foggy mind. Because of these haunting voices, along with the image of a blonde, blue eyed intruder and a letter that tore at Sasuke's heart strings constantly, the prince had come to a conclusion to the path that he wanted his life to take.

No matter how much he loved Naruto, he had to marry Sakura.

It was in the best interest of himself, the kingdom and Naruto. Besides, Sasuke would never admit to Naruto being his lover. With this thought process unchanged within his mind, Sasuke felt he didn't need to worry about the blonde's future being affected too much by his choice.

So Sasuke paced about the castle, passing by many maids and servants, many of whom avoided his path at all cost. The raven thought about when he would receive news of his and Sakura's engagement; if the council, the one that Naruto had mentioned in his letter, would allow Sakura to marry a human.

Like I said before; Sasuke was not a patient man.

This is truly all he thought and worried about the entire rest of the day until the sun began to dip into the sea. The young prince walked along the beach, watching the sun set, gazing at the water as it lapped against the sand, looking out for a body to rise from its depths and tell him the decision of the council.

But why was he so worried? Sasuke found himself asking this to himself. Was he truly just impatient? Or did he believe he would be making the wrong choice by marrying Sakura? Waiting only caused him to think about what ifs.

What if Sakura said no?

What if the council forbids it all together?

What if she loved him very passionately and they were going to be married?

Could he truly be happy with her?

What about Naruto?

The prince stiffened when he thought of Naruto as he questioned the marriage. Then he did something dangerous to his sanity:

He thought of a future with Naruto.

What if he had chose Naruto instead?

Could they be happy like their brothers?

Would Naruto live with him above water or would Sasuke live with him under-

Sasuke shook his head wildly at these thoughts, knowing he was going to too far. He yawned in his hand and leaned back down on the sand, looking up at the orange, magenta and indigo sky and, before he knew it, drifted finally to sleep.

But he did not get too far into slumber land before he felt something shake his side and calling out to him.

"_Sasuke…wake up, Sasuke…"_

The prince slowly opened his eyes and saw the fuzzy image of a yellow haired figure crouching to his right. He turned his head slightly as the voice, which was apparently coming from the figure, spoke again.

"_Come on teme, wake up already."_

"Naruto?" spoke Sasuke with a sleepy voice. He thought he was still in his dream as he gazed at the body of the blonde sitting next to him. He could see that the blonde was glaring down at him with blue eyes that were highlighted form the setting sun in front of them and was wearing a crimson vest that covered his torso, his waist, stopping at his thigh, which was covered in scales. His tan arms were left bare.

"Naruto…" his mind breathed a sigh of relief or of affection, he was not sure. He moved one of his hands to reach upward to maybe caress the other boy's cheek.

But his hand was caught in a vise-like grip by the dream Naruto and, well, Sasuke's dream theory came crashing down around him. Sasuke's eyes widened when they realized that this was really Naruto and not one of his fabricated fantasies. Once this was realized, Sasuke pulled his hand away from the boy and sat up to present a glare of his own.

The blonde did not break away from the glaring contest when the raven challenged him. With his eyes still narrow, the blonde reached forward and ripped the prince's shirt from his body.

"What the hell!" shouted Sasuke as he made to stop Naruto from is actions, only to get no response and a cold stare to his outburst. Sasuke then closed his mouth and glared at the blonde as he placed both his hands on the prince's now bare chest.

"I don't need your shit right now, so just bare with me for a minute and hold still," instructed Naruto to Sasuke, who now averted his eyes from the prince's own to the chest in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" questioned Sasuke in a monotone voice; his mask was on full force.

"Don't worry, it can be reversed," said Naruto, as if this would calm the raven down, as he pressed his hands harder on the pale chest before him, pushing Sasuke back down into the sand.

Sasuke was about to express his thoughts about having Naruto experiment on him when he was silenced by a warmth that shot through his chest and lungs, which incased his entire body. He felt it flow through him, his heart increased in pulse, his lungs ceased to work after one short gasp, his mind blanked and the surge of warmth did not stop, even when it seemed to reach the tips of his toes and ends of his fingers.

The young prince had one question repeating in his mind, over and over during all this; questioning if this was real magic that he had seen Naruto perform many times before or if this was his own body reacting to Naruto's long over due caress. That is when he was sure another, more sensitive, part of his anatomy began to react to the blonde's experiments.

And then there was pain.

Sasuke groaned in agony as Naruto pressed on him harder and a white hot power seemed to tear at his lungs, burning and crushing them in the process. Sasuke was now sure this was the work of Naruto's magic and willed his body to take in all that Naruto was dealing him. It was like his muscles were set a blaze, surging from the inside of his skull to the soles of his feet. Sasuke could feel sweat on himself, he was sure it was his own but then again it could have been rain, it didn't make a different to him during this torture. The last, what seemed liked, hours, but were only minutes, seemed to drag out time.

Naruto, all the while, said nothing to calm Sasuke from his pain.

Finally, there was a small cool like touch that, all at once, covered Sasuke's entire person. His nerves relaxed, his skull stopped pounding, his heart slowed to its normal pulse beat and he took in a long drag of sea air. Then the prince watched Naruto remove his hands from his chest, leaving two pink hand prints in their wake.

Sasuke raised his hand to place it over his chest as he rasped out, "What did you do, again?"

"Nothing," answered Naruto as he moved away from Sasuke.

The prince looked about his body, expecting to see his two legs incased in scales and himself gasping for water, but found he was seeing neither.

"You didn't give me a tail?" asked Sasuke as he felt the fabric of his pants on his legs, expecting them to morph into a tail if he did not.

"You don't need it," answered Naruto as he moved closer to the water, "I could give you one if you really want one that badly."

"No," answered the prince.

"Don't look so upset, now, come with me, you have a few people to meet back home," said Naruto as he moved into the salty tide.

Sasuke watched the boy sink into the water and dive under the waves. He then stood and, hesitantly, came toward the lapping sea foam himself, watching the water run over his feet with a small pulling effect. As he moved into deeper water, he did not react when a hand shot out of the water, grasp the rest of his body that wasn't submerged in the water yet and pull it under. The young prince began to thrash about, suspecting he was snatched up by a sea dwelling predator. He then also felt, what he assumed were, fingers grasp his nose and cover his mouth, stopping the water or air from entering. He felt the water rush past him as he was pulled deeper and deeper under the waves and swore he was going to drown in the clutches of an unknown creature.

Then, the rushing water around him calmed and halted. Sasuke cracked an eye open and looked up to Naruto, who apparently was the one with his hand covering Sasuke's nose and mouth. The blonde sent a glare at the prince in his grasp and commanded, "Breathe."

The raven squirmed, trying to access oxygen through either his nose or mouth. Naruto, though, held fast and said harshly, "You don't need you nose or your mouth, don't think about it too much. Just relax and breathe," then Naruto's features smoothed out, "I promise you won't drown."

Sasuke stared up at the blonde with a pleading look, hoping Naruto would show mercy and let him go. But, while still locked in a staring match with the raven, Naruto, sighing in exasperation and began to sing. It was the same song that he had sung to the prince for him to sleep on his restless nights. Soon, Naruto could see how Sasuke's eyes began to cloud over and his chest began to rise and fall all on its own.

The blonde stopped singing as soon as he noticed the raven's chest and removed his hand slowly from Sasuke's face and then slowly letting the prince float by himself. When Sasuke found himself not panicking from breathing underwater he allowed his body to float about until he turned around to face Naruto and frowned when he saw Naruto's expression turn back to a serious one.

"How am I breathing right now?" Sasuke asked as the little bubbles he created as he talked tickled his nose slightly.

"I gave you gills," stated Naruto, "Your nose should be shielded with a bit of skin so you don't accidentally breathe in water."

"Aren't gills and lungs the same thing?" retorted Sasuke as he felt his nose to feel the skin over his nostrils that Naruto spoke of.

"No," answered Naruto as he grabbed the raven's wrist, pulled at Sasuke and they both shot forward through the water, shocking the prince, who tried to get use to the heavy and dark salt water.

Once Sasuke was able to swim by himself effectively without the assistance of the blonde or having him wait on him to catch up, both boys swam casually in the direction that the blonde bee lined for them. Sasuke had to squint his eyes to see passed the dark inky water to follow his yellow beckon ahead of him. Then, like he had seen many times when they were in the castle before, watched as a small white light began at the tip of Naruto's fin and made its way up to the blonde's waist, which he could now see through the long vest thanks to the light. Then it faded away to show a pair of strong tan legs.

"Come on, I'm tired of waiting on you," expressed Naruto as he looked back at the raven.

"So, did you also give me magic along with the gills?" questioned Sasuke when he finally caught up to Naruto after awhile.

"No, but if you wanna think I did then go right ahead. Now please stop talking, we're almost there."

Sasuke wanted to question Naruto's attitude but felt he should wait till later when he knew he wouldn't get lost if Naruto swam away, mad at him, again.

Silence surrounded them, just like the dark water. And, like the dark water, seemed to go on forever.

"Well," spoke Naruto after swimming in silence for what seemed like a couple of hours, which startled his companion, "we're here," and with that, they swam the last curve of a rock they had been following and on the other side laid the grand city of coral and gems that transformed the world around it from dark and bleak to bright and inviting. Sasuke was in awe.

"Come on, like I said before, I'm tired of waiting on you," complained Naruto as he went swimming towards the shinning gates of the city. Sasuke followed close behind, still staring at the buildings in front of him.

"Don't I get a tour or something?" asked Sasuke as he was still in awe of the huge city and watched other merfolk pass them by. When Sasuke looked back to find Naruto, he found the blonde many yards ahead of him and had to call out for the other boy to wait for him as he tried to catch up.

No more questions were asked by Sasuke which pleased Naruto. Finally he had silence because he was truly tired and wanted the day to be over. He lead the way through large coral buildings expertly, looking back every now and then to make sure Sasuke was still behind him. Finally, when Naruto exited an alley way, which was particularly placed between two fairly enormous buildings, the two boys faced the sunken ship that stood outside the rest of the city. Naruto paused only a while to see Sasuke emerge from the alley way before he continued to swim toward the coral and gem incrusted ship.

The blonde swam up toward his window which was located a few stories up. Sasuke saw what Naruto was doing and followed with out question, dragging his hand along the side of the ship, feeling the course and sharp rock under his fingers. The prince looked up to see where the blonde was, but involuntarily let his eyes trail the legs above him. From tan shins up to muscular thighs that were slightly covered by the crimson vest that the blonde wore. Oh, how Sasuke wanted to remove that vest and feel with his hand, the one that was dragging along the wall, to see if those legs were really as smooth as they looked.

He was, but then he noticed Naruto stopping and that his vest had risen a little higher up his legs from his sudden deceleration. It had risen so far up that the raven had to look away when he caught site of what laid in wait between the blonde's inner thighs.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Naruto as he looked back at Sasuke, "your face is all red, is the water pressure getting to you?"

"No," muttered Sasuke, "It's nothing, please, keep going."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto continued to swim upward, leaving a blushing prince behind. Sasuke shook it off and followed after Naruto, leaving a farther gap between them than before. Unknowingly to Naruto, Sasuke was smirking at his little discovery.

At least now he knew for a fact that Naruto's natural hair color was truly blonde.

They entered the window and Naruto went straight for his hammock, leaving Sasuke to stand at the window sill, watching the blonde. Naruto sighed in contentment as he laid in his bed, his body sluggish from all the swimming he had done, but felt a cold chill run up along his spine and he looked behind himself to see a icy glare that was directed at him from Sasuke.

"What?" rasped the boy as he glared half heartedly back at Sasuke.

The raven's glare held as he said, "And where, exactly, do I sleep?"

"Oh," spoke Naruto as he sat up, with a look of just remembering what he had forgotten as he looked about his room for a moment before looking back at Sasuke with an apologetic smile on his face, "Well…," he scratched the back of his neck, "would you rather sleep in my room or with Sakura? As I recall, most of the other guest rooms are filled with other clan members…." The blonde trailed off as he tried to recall all who came to live in the mansion to help Sakura with her wedding day planning.

It wasn't until he felt his bed move that Naruto refocused his eyes on his guest who was now lying with his back facing the blonde. Said blonde raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"What are you doing?" questioned Naruto, forgetting that he had invited Sasuke to share his bed.

Which is what the raven pointed out, still refusing to face his host, "I much rather sleep with someone I know won't rape me in the middle of the night."

"But what about you?" questioned Naruto, laying down as well, his backing the raven's touching.

"What about me?" muttered Sasuke; sleep's presence was evident in his heavy eyes and quiet voice.

"What if you do something to the person laying in bed next to you in the middle of the night?"

There was silence, Naruto thought that Sasuke had already dozed off, then a yawn was heard, then more silence. Naruto was about to go to sleep when he heard, "You have little to fear if that your only concern."

When his host said nothing to his answer, even after he had called out to him a couple times, the raven whispered to himself as if Naruto were asleep and would not hear, "I am sorry, Naruto…" And then Sasuke closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally take him.

Behind his guest, Naruto clenched his fist over his heart and held back silent tears that mixed in with the rest of the water around them.

"Sasuke, you bastard…."

**To be continued…**

**W00T! 5****th**** chapter up! Now please review and tell me if you like the shorter chapters or if you like the longer ones better. Please review on the story too, much appreciated!**

**-WMDYW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so sorry for not updating in forever, but I was busy doing other things…. *cough* Anyway! This chapter was confusing to write but I think you guys will enjoy it, but if you also find it confusing, sorry.**

**Claimer: I own Ruin and her sister who only shows up once, Raven.**

**Disclaimer:….. Yeah**

* * *

The next morning found Ruin, her sister, Raven, who looked much like her sister except for her hair was pitch black and her eyes were a blazing gold, and Sakura all sitting at the main living room table with recipes of different dishes, fabrics created from the softest and most luxurious seaweed and different plant life, and names of over a hundred merfolk written on smooth sand paper. The women talked over each other, trying to sort out all that they had laid out in front of them.

"This pink for the dress and this fabric would look so splendid and it matches your hair!" said Ruin to Sakura, holding up a small piece of fabric.

"But the girls who are married on land wear white!" shouted Sakura as she ripped the fabric from her mother's hand.

"Why should it matter to us what traditions humans perform for a wedding?" asked Raven, slightly annoyed with her niece.

"But I want to marry a human like a human!" Sakura shouted again at her aunt.

"Why? What's so great about humans, if anything you should make him marry you how any mermaid and merman would be wed." said Raven.

"And if he doesn't except those terms then you don't deserve him." said Ruin, agreeing with her sister as she looked through the different recipes.

"No! No matter what; I will marry Sasuke, even if he wanted it on land!" said Sakura, sitting up straighter at the table, showing she meant business.

"You might have to, Dear."

"I don't care."

"We should invite your father's cousins as well, even if your father disagrees with your choice in husband." said Ruin as she wrote down different names on the back of the fifth sheet of sand paper.

"It's MY choice, not his!" shouted Sakura, again.

The women continued to talk until they heard Naruto's voice from the entrance way, accompanied with another yoice they did not recognize. When three pairs of eyes turned to the blonde and his guest, two had a look of question while the other had a look of joy and victory.

"Sasuke!" squealed Sakura as she leapt up from the table toward the raven haired youth, "What are you… How did you…," she looked up and down the raven and a large smile broke out along her face that reached her happily sparkling eyes, "I am so happy you are here."

The two other women in the room stood up and came to stand next to the pink haired girl and looked over Sasuke in curiosity. One in modesty, the other in slight disgust. Then Naruto caught his mother's eye and indicated her to Sasuke.

"Alright, Sasuke, this is my mother and her sister, my aunt, Aunt Raven," said the blonde, pointing to the older women next to Sakura.

"What about me? Don't I get an introduction?" asked Sakura, with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot that you and Sasuke had already met and thought you didn't, you know, _need_ to be reintroduced," said Naruto sarcastically.

"Naruto," spoke Ruin, "don't be rude around a guest."

"Its fine," said Sasuke as he came toward Sakura, "It's good to see you again, Sakura."

The pinkette was stunned into silence, only stuttered a reply before sighing contently and blushing at the man before her. The three spectators looked at the couple with mixed expressions, but one did have a hint of longing in their eyes. Naruto coughed a bit and everyone looked back at him except Sakura.

"I believe we should be heading over to Tsunade so she can talk to Sasuke" said the blonde and everyone, except Sakura, nodded in agreement.

"Just wait moment while I get your father and then we can go," said Ruin as she went up the stairs to find Kyuubi.

"Your Father?" asked Sasuke, turning to look at Naruto questionably.

"Oh, yeah," said Naruto, as he scratched the beck of his neck, "about him…"

* * *

As Naruto, his family, and Sasuke, the raven being a few persons away from Kyuubi, made their way to the Council building; they parted ways with Raven, the mermaid saying that she needed to send a few letters out to other relatives. When the family walked into the building, the young secretary watched Sasuke most of the time. It wasn't until Sakura latched herself on his arm did the young women look away, defeated and directed the family to Tsunade's office, Sakura smiling with victory all the way.

When Tsunade called the family forward, she asked that Naruto wait in the hallway. The blonde did as he was told and sat in the bench in front of Tsunade's office doors; watching as Sakura dragged Sasuke with her into the office. Sasuke looked back at Naruto quickly before the doors closed behind him.

Naruto felt very alone in the long hallway.

Sitting on the bench opposite the doors, Naruto let his mind wonder; thinking random thoughts that trailed through ideas of Sasuke and Sakura's wedding, but then branched off to think of his friends and Kiba, whom he had only seen a few times since he had come home. Then the blonde decided he should pay his friends a long over due visit once this meeting was over.

The minute he thought this, the door to the office opened and Naruto watched as Sakura and their parents exited the room.

Sasuke wasn't behind them.

"Ah, Naruto," the pink haired girl said as she swam around the boy, with a giddy grin clearly present on her face that reached her green eyes. She stopped twirling about her brother to give him a hug. She sighed contently and said, "Thank you, Naruto," and, once she released him, swam down the hallway.

"So," Naruto looked to his parents, "What did you talk to Tsunade about?"

"Oh, just about the wedding and how she will be marrying the two and about where they'll have it," said Ruin, "she also wants to talk to you and Sasuke alone."

"Oh," Naruto watched his parents exchange looks with each other and look back to their son, "We'll be back at the house, we'll meet you there, ok?" and before Naruto could nod a yes, they turned and followed Sakura's path down the hallway.

Naruto opened the doors softly and entered the office, not noticing the glance that Ruin sent him before she turned the corner with her husband. When you could no longer see her figure turning the corner, the doors to Tsunade's office were already closed behind the blonde.

Thankfully Naruto wasn't in the office for long. Tsunade just explained that she wanted Naruto to show Sasuke around the town and that the blonde was going to be the prince's best man int he wedding.

"Though is seems Sakura wishes to live with Sasuke on land after the wedding down here," said Tsunade.

"What?" The blonde looked a Sasuke, who had on an expressionless face, and then he looked back at Tsunade, "What's the point of that?"

"She's a stubborn girl, but if it makes her happy, I only have little

say in it," a sigh escaped the blonde mermaid.

"Fine, whatever," answered Naruto as he stood to leave, Sasuke following him.

When Naruto and Sasuke had left the office, Tsunade had on her 'I-know-exactly-what's-going-on' face as she thought _'I don't know who to feel sorry for. Naruto, because he's in love with his sister's soon to be husband, or Sakura because she might lose her soon to be husband to her brother,' _but then she sighed and took out her unmarked bottle and took a long swig from it.

* * *

The weeks after were uneventful except for the bustle of people and Sakura; running around the city to set everything up for the wedding. Naruto did as Tsunade told him and had shown Sasuke around the town, introducing him to his friends. Once Naruto was sure Sasuke was comfortable with his social circle, the group did what many their age, and some either younger or older, do; pull pranks. Sakura was furious every time she assumed Naruto had stolen her Sasuke from her to play trivial tricks on each other.

Now, only three days before the date of her wedding, Sakura was rushing about her home, looking high and low for her soon to be husband. She peeked into Naruto's room to see clothing littering the floor; shirts and pants that belonged to Naruto and Sasuke, lying side by side or on top of one another. Growling at the messy room, Sakura slammed the door shut and continued her search. She also agonized over the fact that, even though Sasuke was to marry her, he never came to her bed room to sleep with her. He always stayed in Naruto's room.

"But," spoke the mermaid out loud, "couldn't that just be his way of saving himself for when we are officially married?" This she thought and believed (**AN: Poor, poor, delusional Sakura**) as she exited the house to search in the streets.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding and the house was quiet.

Sakura, who wanted it as close to a normal human wedding, suggested that they, the bride and groom, do not see each other for the whole night and the rest of tomorrow until they walk up the aisle together. So she said that she would pack and leave for her friend, Ino's, house and that Sasuke stay with her father. She explained all this Sasuke when she found him alone in the living room.

"Why can't I stay with Naruto? At least then I would know that I won't be killed in my sleep," retorted Sasuke to Sakura's suggestion.

The girl just pouted and crossed her arms, "But it's my wedding and what I say goes."

"Sakura-"

"No! What I say goes and if you want this marriage to work Uchiha, then you'll do as I say!" shouted Sakura as she turned to go up the stairs. She stopped at the living room entrance and turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, if I was you servant instead of Naruto, would you still love me like you do now?" But before the prince could answer, she quickly swam up the stairs to finish packing.

When Sakura left the mansion, the raven hesitantly ascended up to Kyuubi and Ruin's room. He found the door open and could see Ruin sitting on their bed, reading something. She looked up from where she sat and saw Sasuke standing at the door way. She smiled at him, closed her book and swam towards him.

Her smile did not falter as she came up the boy, "Why don't you stay with Naruto tonight. I don't think Kyuubi has warmed up to you just yet."

"What about Sakura?"

"What Sakura doesn't know, won't hurt her," answered Ruin with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

It took the boy a moment to realize what the women was saying, but, when the prince did, a small smile presented itself on his face and Ruin nodded to him, knowing that they were at an agreement. Ruin closed the door as Sasuke turned around and swam up through the many hallways and staircases to Naruto's bed chamber.

When he was just turning the corner to the hallway that the blonde lived on, he watched as the door swung open and Naruto came into out into the hallway. Sasuke came beside him, surprising Naruto, the blonde's blue eyes wide in slight shock; in a way where his eyes said more of 'Oh, you're here and I don't know what to say' rather than 'What the bloody hell are you doing here?!'. Sasuke also noticed Naruto's mouth was slightly open from stopping midway in a greeting and his hair was tousled and in dire need of a combing.

Naruto cocked his head to the side at the raven who had started him, "Hey, teme, aren't you suppose to be in dad's room right now? Like, so you can get ready for your big day?"

"No," Naruto shrugged at the raven's response and began trying to walk past Sasuke.

Key word being tried.

"Whatever, I don't care if Sakura hates you for not listening to her. Hey, I'm going to the kitchen to get something, want anything," he turned to look at the raven with an innocent look on his face, as if screaming 'I'm so innocent and naive, take me please' and Sasuke snapped.

And at this moment, somehow, someway, Sasuke's entire pint up sexual frustration caused by Naruto came flowing all through his systems. He felt his hands wanting to reach out to trap the blonde, wanted to claim him before it was too late and someone got to him first. He wanted, no, _needed_, to show Naruto that he belonged to the prince.

This is what Sasuke planned to do right that instant; because, like it has been said before, the prince was not a patient man.

So, now, Naruto found himself being gathered up by the raven and thrown back into this room. The door closed and locked roughly behind him.

The only source of light in Naruto's room came from the window where the moon shined through opposite the door, leaving the rest of the room in shadows. So, as Sasuke maneuvered Naruto's person, the blonde grunting and swearing in protest the whole way, to the nearest wall, they bumbled along Kami knows what on Naruto's floor and fumbled along each other as different parts of their anatomy crashing together until they, finally, hit the wall. As the back of Naruto's head collided with the wall, Sasuke had tripped on something or other and his forehead crashed into the blonde's chin, and a grunt and few choice words escaped the boys. Soon, though, the raven corrected himself and roughly kissed Naruto, teeth scraped each other and a bottom lip was cut slightly.

The room was quiet except for the muffled grunts and groans coming from the shadowed couple. Soon, when Sasuke pulled away for a quick breath, Naruto pushed him with as much might he muster after the shocking kiss. This was enough though, for the raven was propelled to the opposite side of the room, near the window with moon light streaming through it, which bathed the raven in pale light so Naruto could see his slightly injured look.

Naruto took a few deep breaths as he screeched out, "What…What the fuck…is…is your problem!?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's voice was full of both anger and frustration.

Naruto gave a look 'What the fuck…', "What do I mean? _What do I mean?!_ What do you mean? You can't make out with me behind my sister's, your soon to be wife's, back and not expect me to mad!" when Sasuke said nothing after a while, the blonde dropped his head into one of his hands and groaned out, "Please, don't do this to me. Not now."

The prince, not feeling like listening to the blonde's plea, swam back toward Naruto and grasped the hand that wasn't holding the blondes head up. As he held Naruto's hand, he looked down at the blonde, "Naruto, look at me," when the blonde only answered with a shake of his head, Sasuke continued, "You know I love you –…"

"Why, why are you saying this now when we have no time left, you bastard?! Why are you saying these things now?!" Naruto lifted his head to look up at the raven, but keep his eyes focused on Sasuke's chin, not trusting himself to control his actions if he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Do you really want to know why?" He asked, and, before Naruto could answer, the prince took the hand he was holding and placed it over his chest, directly over his heart, "You are the only one who makes my heart ache with this much want and need and," then the prince moved the hand and placed it over his clothed erection. Both boys gasped; Sasuke in pleasure and Naruto in surprise, filling the warm organ pulsing in his hand. Sasuke continued, "You're also the only one who can do this," Sasuke pressed Naruto's hand harder on his erection, "to me with out even trying. Not Sakura or any of those other women I have slept with."

"But-…" "No, Naruto, don't deny what I know your feeling," Sasuke interrupted blonde, "Naruto, look at me, now."

The blonde, taking a chance, raised his eyes to look into the other boy's eyes. He searched them, not sure what to find, but felt the water around them grow steadily warmer. He felt himself drawn in slowly and involuntarily squeezed Sasuke's erection lightly, startling the raven; causing him to groan loudly which, in turn, caused the blonde to pull his hand away, breaking his trance-like state.

"Naruto," started the prince, his voice husky with want, "I need you. Now, before I enter a life long hell with your sister."

Naruto could feel the water gradually grow hotter as he looked through Sasuke's eyes, searching for something again. Anything.

Sasuke began to talk again as Naruto searched, "Just for one night, let me show you how much you really mean to me."

Then the raven slowly lend his head forward and, completely different from before, softly pressed his lips along the silent blonde's, moving them in a rhythm which Naruto joined after a while half heartedly. He placed his hands on Naruto's upper arms, which were stiff on either side of the blonde. Running his palms along toned biceps and triceps, Sasuke finally rested them on Naruto's waist and attempted to pull the other boy closer.

Sasuke pulled away, leaving a small chaste kiss before opening his eyes to look at the subdued blonde who was just now registering what was happening to him. From the waist up to the blonde's cheeks did the prince's hands move to rest. When Naruto finally opened his eyes as well, Sasuke whispered, "Are you ready?"

He was silent as his blue eyes frantically searched through Sasuke's dark ones. Trying to find something, he wasn't sure he knew what he was looking for but his body was so urgent in trying to find it, Naruto continued to search. Then he felt Sasuke's gaze on him intensify and his head nodded slowly yes.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's shoulders and let him slowly, as not to trip on anything else on the messy floor, toward the hammock that was bathed half in light and the rest in shadows. Naruto felt the back of his knees graze the edge of the hammock and he allowed his back to fall on the knotted ropes beneath him.

As Sasuke began to climb on top of Naruto, the blonde's eyes soon widened as his mind brought forth the memory of when Itachi tried to defile him nearly a month ago. Naruto closed his eyes, attempting to rid himself of the dreadful image, tried to think of only Sasuke and how he was nothing like his brother, but all he saw, behind his eye lids, were red eyes spinning wildly at him.

Sasuke, concerned with the pained expression on Naruto's face, spoke out to the blonde, "Naruto, are you ok?"

But the younger male did not say anything. Instead, he began to sob silently, tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes, which merged with the salt water surrounding them. Sasuke panicked at the sobs coming from the blonde and grasped his shoulders in attempt to shake the boy out of it, but the blonde pushed back, not wanting to be held.

"Please, Naruto, open your eyes," Sasuke said as he shook the blonde, "Look at me Naruto, look at me now!"

Like a sudden shock, Naruto opened his eyes quickly at Sasuke's request and saw it. The warmth. The blonde saw it swirling in Sasuke's dark eyes and he felt in all through out the water around them.

But then, as Naruto's heart began to ache with passion and love for the prince above him, somehow the story of his real parent's death and rebirth that Tsunade had told him about came to mind as he watched the raven begin to remove his shirt. His heart then began to ache at the pain he felt for thinking that Sasuke was the son of those wicked people. Oh, how his heart felt torn in two; one side madly in love with his prince, the other wanting to have nothing to do with the raven ever again.

"Naruto? Hey, dobe, you ok?" asked Sasuke as he ran his fingers from the blonde's now exposed chest up to and through the blonde's hair then back down along the side of his cheek.

Naruto grasped the hand that was so gentle and warm against his skin and kissed it, " I hate you so much."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked, knowing that Naruto was just one letter off and kissed along Naruto's jaw line.

The blonde smiled up at the older boy, "Because you made me ache everywhere, in both good and bad ways."

"Then," Sasuke pressed his body closer to Naruto's, "Let's see is if we can make you forget all that."

"Our past," said Naruto, returning Sasuke's kisses as the raven began removing his own clothes.

"And our future, let's forget it all tonight," finished Sasuke as he successfully removed his shirt and pants and started back where he left off on the blonde.

Nothing more was said that night. Only the sound of skin against skin, water rushing past the couple's body and the creaking of the hammock, as it rocked back and forth to the rhythm of the two boys making love on it, could be heard.

* * *

Ruin looked up at the ceiling from the book she had been reading when she heard a thump above her and smiled.

'Poor Sakura, her husband is in love with his best man,' she thought as her smile broadened slightly.

When Kyuubi came into their room, he looked at his wife and her broad smile and sighed, "Really, I wish you wouldn't play match maker now when the wedding is tomorrow."

"Oh, but they love each other, they need one night together before Sakura really steals Sasuke away," said Ruin, "And you have to admit, they look quite stunning together."

"Well that's all very nice and what not but I still don't like that boy," Kyuubi came to rest by his wife, "He's marrying my daughter and turning my son into a fag."

"You have two gay sons, dear," said Ruin, flipping the page of her book.

Kyuubi just started wide eyes at his wife, "What?!"

Ruin yawned and laid down her book and turned the light off, "I'll explain in the morning , but for now, got o sleep, dear."

* * *

The next morning that began with one Uchiha Sasuke and one Uzumaki Naruto, sleeping in each other's arms, ended with Sasuke and his new wife, Uchiha Sakura, wedded.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hope you enjoyed and are anticipating what will happen in chapter 7!**

**-WMDYW**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't updated in a month, but it wasn't my fault I swear! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**And if you start reading this chapter and don't remember what was happening before, it would benefit you and I both to re-read previous chapters =).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Claimer: Ruin and Tori are mine!**

* * *

A week after Sasuke and Sakura's wedding, which was held in the luxurious Asmodeus City Council dance hall and ballroom, Sakura decided that it was time that they move to their new home in Sasuke's castle. So, this morning found Sasuke, Sakura, Ruin, Naruto and Tsunade all swimming toward the shore closest to Sasuke's castle. Kyuubi would have happily gone with the group, to ensure that Sasuke took care of his little girl, but he was stuck at home finishing up last minute Council paper work. Sasuke was very relieved.

Neither of the newly weds carried any luggage with them to the surface. Sasuke's reason, being, that he already has his own small but respectable wardrobe in his old room, but told Naruto that if he ever had to drag the raven back under, for whatever circumstance, that the blonde should keep a few of the articles of clothes that he had bought for Sasuke for his short stay in Naruto's home. Sasuke would find out later how happy he made Naruto when he said this to the merboy.

Sakura, on the other hand, told her mother to sell all her clothes. When Ruin questioned her daughter about her choices in the removal of her wardrobe, the pink haired mermaid replied, "I won't need those clothes anymore for Sasuke will be buying me new dresses that are fit for a human queen," then she sighed, "and I want my dresses to be appreciated by another so sell them all," and she left her mother to the task.

Ruin had done as she was told and now the dresses belonged to a cute, but shy, Hyuuga heiress who was getting ready to also marry someone from her clan's branch family.

As they came closer to the shore line, Tsunade moved closer to Naruto and slowed the blonde down to talk to him in private.

"Tell me now, brat, are you feeling well?" the blonde mermaid asked.

Naruto flinched slightly, trying to act like his fever wasn't getting to him. Indeed, Naruto was suffering from a brain spitting headache that had been coming and going all morning. But he refused to tell anyone for fear of worrying them. So he lied.

"Silly Baa-chan, I'm fine. If I wasn't, I promise you, I would have stayed at home and rested," said Naruto, and turned to give Tsunade one of his 'I'm-lying-but-don't-want-you-to-worry' faces and the mermaid nodded solemnly, "Now, if we don't hurry, the others are going to leave us."

So Tsunade, really wanting to continue questioning the merman, let it drop and swam quickly to catch up to the others, Naruto right behind her.

They finally reached shallow waters of the shore line and climbed awkwardly on to the sand, which was empty of life of any kind, save for one or two birds looking for breakfast. The sun had just peek over the horizon to begin the day. Sasuke pulled himself up on to the sand and tried to stand on shaky legs, having not used them for nearly a month. He watched the others slide their bodies through the surf and on to the sand after him. He offered his hand to Sakura who instantly declined.

"I can do this alone, you need not worry about me," she said in such a stubbornly devoted voice that it made Sasuke sick with disinterest and guilt.

When the group finally slid up the shore, away from the crashing waves, Tsunade moved herself to Sakura's right, Naruto moved to Sasuke's right and Ruin placed herself at Sakura's left; sitting between her daughter and her son.

Tsunade began by pressing her hands on Sakura's stomach and pressing her magic into the other mermaid's systems, aiming for her chest and legs. Sakura's breathing became labored and sped up, as did her heart beat. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the pain she knew would soon come.

As the three women were working beside them, Naruto and Sasuke sat silently next to each other, both boys finding a startling interest in the sand that stuck to their lower bodies.

Neither boy had spoken to the other.

It started the morning of the wedding where they both awoke in each other's arms, completely content with the other person's presence. But then, not even an hour after they awoke, did realization hit them both and they parted to get ready for the wedding: Naruto stayed in his room while Sasuke went to the room he was suppose to have shared with Sakura and dressed slowly, think only of the merman that he had shared a bed with and knew he was hurting that same merman all the while.

Sasuke silently cursed himself as he finally pulled up his pants.

After the wedding was the after party, of course, where Sasuke had to dance with Sakura a total of twenty times; once for their newly wed dance, another time for women's choice, where Sakura forced him out again and the other times just because she wanted to.

Sasuke did, though, get a chance to dance once with Naruto.

The blonde was sitting with some of his friends, talking animatedly about this, that and the other. Sasuke couldn't care less what it was they were talking about as he approached the table slowly, not wanting to startle the merman.

"Naruto," the Prince spoke out and watched the blonde turn to him with a hesitant look and a smile plastered to his face. The smile was unnatural and forced, making the guilt in Sasuke's chest clench painfully.

Sasuke tried to allow a smile to spread along his lips as he continued, "Someone wants to dance with you."

He watched as the merman's eyes widened in surprise, "Really, who?"

"Who cares!" the brown haired merman next to Naruto, Kiba, exclaimed, "You've been sitting with us the whole damn time, go get some action for once!" and with that, Kiba shoved his blonde friend in the direction of the raven.

The blonde smiled at his friend, nodding, and stood to follow Sasuke. The raven lead Naruto through the crowded dance floor to a secluded place in the back of the hall where he turned to face the confused blonde, "All right, Teme, where are they?"

"They," Sasuke said as he moved closer to the blonde, placing his hands on the other's hips, "are right here."

The prince waited for Naruto to pull away, saying that he wanted nothing to do with the other male ever again, but was surprised and ecstatic to see and feel the merman place his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and allow the raven to lead him into a slow, rocking, motion that was supposed to be a dance. The blonde, not wanting to look into Sasuke's hypnotic gaze, allowed his head to drop on to the prince's chest and pulled the man closer.

"You're not making this easier for either of us," Naruto's muffled voice stated. The raven could hear the sorrow filled confusion in the blonde's voice.

Sasuke chuckled, moving his hands to Naruto's hair and whispered in to the smaller man's ear, "Because I'm a sadist bastard who refuses to let you go."

"Sasuke…"

The prince escaped from his memories when he heard the blonde beside him say his name. He turned to look into wavering blue eyes and found himself grasping one of Naruto's hands and intertwining the merman's fingers with his own.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Naruto, but when he looked like he wanted to add to his sentence, he didn't and closed his mouth.

The raven pulled their hands to his lips and kissed the intertwined fingers, one by one, "No, not goodbye. I almost promised you that I would come by and visit, did I not?"

"Oh," Naruto nodded as he pulled his hands from Sasuke's and pressed them against the base of the prince's neck, "then I guess we could leave the gills on you?"

"Yes, leave them, you never know when they'll come in handy," said Sasuke as he placed his own neglected hands at the base of Naruto's neck.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. She could now feel the magic painfully transforming her body to accommodate to the new life that she would be living on land. Her eyes were closed tight as she continued to call out for her husband's name, groping with the hand that wasn't clutching Tsunade's arm around the sand, trying to grasp some part of him.

She finally grabbed a hand a squeezed hard, tears running down her cheeks profoundly. If she had looked up for one second, she would have noticed that she was not gripping Sasuke's hand, but, rather, her mother's hand. Ruin watched as Sakura's dark green scaled tail was engulfed in a blue light and split in half down the center. Sakura screamed louder in pain.

"Hold on, Sakura, it's almost over," said Tsunade to the young girl under her.

Sakura merely nodded as she tried to calm her heart rate down and, before she knew it, feel unconscious from the strain of the transformation. Ruin looked behind her at the sight of her son and her daughter's husband talking; watched how their hands caressed the other or how their eyes shone with love and longing and knew, deep down, that they were in as much agony as Sakura, if not more.

Then the Naruto turned to look into his mother's understanding eyes, "Sasuke, I think you should be the one holding Sakura's hand when she wakes," he said to the raven and then looked down at his unconscious sister.

"I guess," answered Sasuke, but he keep his eyes on the boy in front of him. When he caught Ruin looking back at them, he nodded and started to move away but not before grabbing Naruto's hands and kissing them lightly with a heavy expression on his face.

The blonde knew he looked ready to cry, but he would hold it in until they were back in the water, away from Sasuke's always present gaze.

Sasuke moved to sit next to Ruin and looked down at his sleeping wife and felt a heavy guilt weigh itself on his chest. They all watched as the blue light covering Sakura's tail fade away, leaving behind pale legs. The prince also watched as a green light came from Sakura's chest and run up Tsunade's arms. Then all was still, even the waves seemed to calm as all waited for the ex-mermaid to awake or show signs of life.

She did not move, but her heart continued to beat and her lungs continued to supply air to her body. Tsunade ran a shaky hand over the girl's forehead and sighed from exhaustion.

"She will most likely sleep for a day or so. I want you to take special care of her, she needs time to get her body use to walking upright day and night without magic," said the blonde mermaid to Sasuke. When the raven turned to answer her, he saw, truly, how old she really was.

"So you took all of Sakura's magic then?"

Tsunade nodded solemnly, "She wanted nothing more to do with her past life, and if she truly wanted to be a human, then a human I made her," Tsunade then looked to Ruin with a small sad smile, "She will never be able to return to Asmodeus without help from another merperson."

Ruin nodded, she knew what her daughter wanted, even if she herself disagreed with it greatly.

Tsunade then gave Sasuke a small speech on responsibility and then turned and dove into the shallow surf and disappeared. Ruin, too, gave Sasuke a word or two of caution.

"Be happy always in whatever you and Sakura decide on, but know that the heart has a mind of its own," said Ruin to the raven, smiling softly and motherly at him.

Sasuke, not really knowing how to take the advice, nodded anyway and watched his mother-in-law dive after Tsunade and disappear as well.

Sasuke was then left on that beach with an unconscious Sakura and a flighty blonde.

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke, don't do this to Sakura."

"I just need to make sure," said the prince hesitantly.

"Of what?"

The raven slid next to the blonde sitting on the sand, "I need to make sure you know that I did, do, and probably will always love you."

"Damn it, Teme," Naruto said, but little malice was evident in his voice, "I know all that, I'll be fine. Now, take my unconscious sister to her new home and have a happy life together."

And the raven stood there, skin sticky from Being out of the salt water after so long, watching the blonde move closer and closer to the sea foamed waves lapping against the shore. He continued to watch the water until he could not see the evidence of the blonde's hair or his orange-ish tail anymore.

He could not escape the feeling of longing that tugged at his heart as his eyes scanned over the vast empty and barren sea one last time. He then sighed and turned to look down at his sleeping wife. Lifting her into his arms, Sasuke carried Sakura to the castle on the other end of the beach; glancing every now and again back at the ocean.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sakura slept in Sasuke's room while the raven got his parent's old room redecorated for her to stay in. The next morning, when Sakura awoke in her bed in her new room, she was first in awe and love struck.

The room was very luxurious; a high ceiling with an elaborate painting of white haired angels with white wings, who were flying in and through the drawn clouds, with its own small chandelier directly in the center of the painting. Amber tiles covered the floor from wall to wall and even continued on into the private bathroom and walk in closet. The walls themselves were covered with a cream colored paint that shown gold when hit by the light of the morning and evening sun that shown through tall windows on the opposite side of the room. The private bathroom was very spacious as well with a large wash tub and even bathing lotions of different aromas.

But when Sakura saw that her husband was not in bed with her, she stormed out of the room and screamed down the long hall way, "SASUKE!"

A moment later a maid came to her, bowed gracefully to Sakura and said, "Master Uchiha is still asleep. Would you like me to deliver a message to him?"

"No!" Sakura yelled at the innocent maid, "I want you to show me where his room is!"

"But miss-"

"I don't want your excuses! Show me to my husband's room now!"

The maid's eyes widened and then narrowed darkly, "So you're the bitch that stole Master Uchiha from all the other women here?"

"Why you-" Sakura was ready to slap the maid but was stopped by a strong grip on her wrist. When she looked up, the maid already scurrying away, the pink haired girl came face to face with her brother, Gaara.

"Oh my, Gaara! What are you doing here?"

The red head just glared down at his sister, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I have a reason to be in my own home!"

"And how did this castle suddenly become yours?"

"Because," Sakura flipped back her hair in triumph, "I am now Miss Sakura Uchiha, wife of Sasuke Uchiha and we are the future rulers of this kingdom!"

After Sakura's declaration, the hall was filled with silence until Sakura 'humphed' at her brother, "Don't you have something to say to me?"

The red head raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more to his sister and he turned to leave. Sakura followed him to the main entrance way.

"Hey, where are you going?! Answer me, damn it!"

Turning quickly, startling the pink haired girl, Gaara looked down at her, "I have to leave for a few days. Mom's sending urgent vibes to me. Can't you feel them?"

Sakura shook her head, "I had Tsunade take away some of my magic so I could live with Sasuke like a human. I don't even want to go back home now just after I just got here."

Shrugging, the red head turned to walk out the main doors that were a few feet from him, ready to leave, but said one last thing to his sister, "You may be the wife of an Uchiha, but you will not be the queen of their kingdom," and with that, Gaara left, leaving Sakura dumbstruck.

After Sakura got over her shock of having her brother pretty much tell her off, she explored the castle a bit, hoping to find her husband's room.

Which she found.

It wasn't hard, really. All she had to do was remember where the window was on the castle that she sang to all those nights ago and just figure where it would be internally. And people thought Sakura wasn't smart.

So Sasuke was disturbed from his sleep when he felt another body's presents on his bed. He opened his hazy eyes to get an eye full of pink hair and ear full of Sakura's complaints.

"Why did you put me in that other room? I do love how it looks but I rather share the same bed with you. We are after all," Sakura slid closer to Sasuke, "Husband and wife."

"Sakura, I don't have time right now, I need to go talk to Itachi," came Sasuke's lame excuse.

"Who's that?"

"He's my older brother, current ruler of the kingdom. I have to go talk to him about… uh…you and I taking over for him, I guess," Sasuke said groggily, hoping Sakura would accept the lie.

"Oh, well then, get to it! Get up lazy boy and talk to Itchy."

"Itachi…"

"Whatever, hurry!" and with that, Sakura some how kick Sasuke out of his room to "talk" with his brother.

And this is how Sasuke escaped from Sakura for three days.

Through those days, Sasuke would sit in Itachi's study, sleeping, reading, writing things down for Itachi and busying himself as much as he could inside the room without actually talking to his brother or his wife as much as he could. Sakura, who didn't want to disturb the two men, when out on her own around the castle and in the small village down the road from the castle where she found a very expensive shop that she soon fell in love with and started spending what small money Sasuke had given her before he when to his brother's study, which, she realized, he was spending a lot of time in.

Though, this calm soon came crashing down on the third day when Sakura had just came back from some shopping. While she was placing her newly bought clothes away, she heard the main doors burst open and a loud voice called out to the whole castle, "'Ello everyone!" yelled the intruder, "Well, Let's get started! We only have a few weeks before my coronation!"

Sakura never ran down a flight of stairs faster than she did when she heard those words spoken by the intruder.

"And who," screamed Sakura when she reached the bottom of the stair case to face the intruder, "the hell are you, barging into my castle like that?!"

The man in question stood in the middle of the main entrance way, looking down in a way at the pink haired girl that dared to yell at him in such a way. He had straight black hair that fell over his dull chocolate eyes. His skin was pale and covered an averagely built body that was dressed in a black coat and pants lined with gold thread at the seams, cuffs and on the frills that poked from his sleeves and collar. He was followed closely by an equally pale skinned and black haired woman who wore an elegant black dress with gold thread lining and lace. Her eyes, though, were a pale and enchanting purple.

"I," the man started, placing a gloved hand on his chest to indicate to whom he was referring, "am Sai Uchiha. Current ruler of a small island kingdom north of here and future ruler of this western kingdom," then he turned to the woman to his left, "and this is my lovely wife, Tori."

The young maiden curtsied politely to Sakura, but didn't get one in return. Then Sasuke and his brother entered the room from the hallway leading to the study. They both received a curtsy from Tori and a bow from Sai, which they returned with small bows of their own.

"Ah, cousins," Sai indicated to the two Uchiha brothers and went to stand next to the two raven men.

"Little brother, I see your wife has met our esteemed guest from the Northern Island Kingdom," Itachi said to Sasuke and watched as Sai's face turned to that of horror.

"Oh cousin, so this is the devil bitch Itachi's lover told me you were getting married to," Sai said, absolute sympathy evident in his voice.

"Yes, I am his wife. What's it to you?" said Sakura, angered by the man's words.

"You met Gaara?" Sasuke ask Sai.

"Oh, yes, they both came to my kingdom to ask me to rule my kingdom and theirs when they retire."

"What?!" said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. Itachi rubbed his temples.

"Just shut up and follow me, I'll explain everything in my study," and everyone in the entrance way followed the oldest Uchiha down the hallway.

* * *

Itachi was sitting at the head of the table looking between his two pairs of guests. Sasuke and Sakura sat to his right while Sai and Tori sat to his left; Sakura glaring at Sai, who returned them heatedly and Sasuke exchanging looks of understanding with Tori across the table.

The older Uchiha started the small meeting, "I will kept his short and to the point; I am resigning my title to the crown and giving it to the next Uchiha in line-"

"Which is Sasuke," interrupted Sakura which received her an icy glare from all the male occupants of the room.

"As I was saying, I will be leaving with Gaara to live a more simple life in our country home we have decided to build a few weeks ago and, in situations like this, the next Uchiha is to take my place. That will be Sai."

"What? / Yes!" were both shouted at Itachi's proclamation, one coming from Sai and the other from Sakura. Sasuke, too, was a little confused.

"But Sasuke's your brother, doesn't he have direct inheritance of the throne when you leave?" argued the pink haired girl.

"Sai's older than Sasuke by a year or so, so he would be next actually," explained the oldest Uchiha.

"But…But…" then Sakura turned to Sasuke, a desperate look burning in her eyes, "I thought you and him talk about our inheritance?"

"We didn't actually talk about it much," answered Sasuke.

"Please, Sasuke, dear, talk to your brother. Say something to him!" said Sakura, now pleading to the prince.

Sasuke looked up to his wife, but then turned to his brother and saw how truly happy his brother, a normally cold and reserved man, looked as he spoke about his future plans with his lover. The young raven felt his heart string give and knew what he needed to say.

"Of course, Sakura, I'll say something," Sasuke stood and looked around the room until his eyes locked with his brother's, "I also resign my title as crown prince to the Uchiha throne and want," he then turned his heated gaze to his wide eyed, dumbstruck wife, "a divorce from Sakura Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" came the second scream from the pink haired girl, who now looked ready to die on the spot.

"Today just isn't your day, is it?" said the triumphant Sai, who sat there with his wife, watching Sakura's entire world crumble around her.

"Sasuke, please, no, I love you so much. I can be a good wife!" Sakura begged, moving closer to Sasuke, trying to persuade him to change his mind.

"I'm sure you will, Sakura, but I don't want to be your husband."

The pink haired girl screamed in frustration, "Fine, Sasuke Uchiha, is you won't let me be your wife, no woman can!" at that, she rose her arms in the air, aimed to Sasuke and tried to summon her magic to annihilate the raven from the face of the planet.

Everyone stood in anticipation for what Sakura would do.

All, except Sasuke who glared hatred at his wife, "What exactly are you trying to do, Sakura?"

"Damn it, Tsunade must have taken all my magic."

Sasuke stood firmly, anger burning in his irises, "For threatening the brother of the current king, I order you, Sakura Uzumaki, to be placed in the castle holding cell until either Itachi or Sai have a proper punishment for you."

The next moment, some how, guards came in to the study and escorted Sakura, who squirmed and struggled in their grasp, to one of the castle's dungeon cells where she would be locked in until a punishment was set for her.

As the study door closed behind the last guard, who bowed respectfully to the four Uchiha's, Sasuke took in a tired sigh and fell back in to his seat. He looked back to his brother who looked back at him with an almost pleased expression across his features. Sasuke attempted a small smile back.

Then Sai decided it was the appropriate time to speak up, "By the way, Itachi, where is Gaara? Last time we saw either of you was a few weeks ago."

The older man turned to his cousin, "He left a few days ago, saying something about a family emergency," he then turned to look at Sasuke, "do you know what could have happened?"

"Nothing I can recall," the youngest raven replied.

"Well, I hope it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, Tori and I shall retire to our prepared room. We'll see you two later," said Sai as him and his wife left the study to follow a servant to their room.

The silence was nearly deafening, only the sound of the waves on the beach seen from the study's only open window broke through every now and again. Sasuke looked to Itachi and saw calm crimson eyes staring at him with a sense of understanding reflecting in them.

"Sai isn't really the next in line for the crown is he?" Sasuke asked his brother after the pleasant silence had gone on for long enough.

The older raven smirked, "The Uchiha lineage is almost at its end. I felt we could leave to Sai to draw it out to its concusion while we continue life peacefully with ones we actually like."

Sasuke smirked back, "Father would be so proud."

"Of course, he would be even prouder at the fact that we both have male lovers," at this, Itachi gave a dry laugh, as if his body were not use to such actions.

The young ex-prince stood and left his brother's study, but not before giving Itachi a small smirk on the way out. As he walked down the hall, Sasuke then realized that he no longer considered Sakura his wife, nor was he a prince of the western kingdom. Then he stopped to look out one of the tall windows, which littered the hallway, at the ocean waves lapping against the beach. His eyes widened and he smiled softly to himself and realized there was no longer anything stopping him from going home, to Naruto.

"Home…with Naruto. Sounds too good to be true," the raven muttered to himself, but turn for the window to try and find his naval captain. Maybe he could help Sasuke find a way back home.

* * *

Itachi, who was left in his study alone, also was looking out his open window at the same surf breaking against the same beach along the same shore. He sighed thoughtfully and wondered how his red head was doing.

* * *

"Naruto, how as you feeling today?" Gaara asked as he stood outside his brother's bedroom door, waiting for the young merman to respond to his question.

Apparently, a while ago, after the wedding, Naruto started to feel strongly ill. He realized it came and went periodically through out the day, not in any pattern, but much like heavy tidal waves in a harsh storm, that can reach high highs and low lows in a mater of seconds, leaving Naruto nauseous and gasping in its wake; thankfully, Naruto had yet to throw up. The blonde told no one.

The day he said goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto felt it only slighlty, thinking it had taken its course, and had left him, but then the blonde was consumed by a dizzy spell as the smaller group of him, his mother and Tsunade were returning to the city. By the time Ruin and Naruto had reached their home, Naruto has past out from the severe headache.

Ruin nearly had a heart attack.

The mermaid pulled Naruto through the doors of the house, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Kyuubi! Kyuubi, come quick!" not a second later, the oldest Uzumaki had swum down from his study to find his hysterical wife hunched over their unconscious son.

"Calm down Ruin and tell me what happened," Kyuubi said to his frantic wife as she tried to wake her son.

"We were on our way home and he just collapsed," she touched Naruto's forehead and cheeks, "His skin is burning Kyuubi!"

"I'll take him to his room while you go to Tsunade and tell her what you told me. Don't worry, Naruto will be ok," Kyuubi said to ease his wife's nerves, even if his own were on high alert. When Ruin nodded in understanding, he grabbed his son gently and carried him to his room.

When Tsunade came, she instantly saw the intense pain the blonde was in from his fever and was on the boy in a heart beat, trying to find anything different in and on his body that would giver a clue to what had cause this fever she knew was a part of the illness Naruto wouldn't tall her about that morning.

She didn't find anything.

"Let him rest for now," Tsunade instructed the awaiting parents, "I'll be back in a few days to finish the check up. Hopefully, he'll be better."

And Tsunade was right; Naruto was better, but swung in and out of sickly and healthy for three days. Headaches and nose bleeds were the most noted symptoms, as well as a small amount of vomit that was not pleasant to see floating about after it had spent a few minutes in Naruto's stomach. This some how was accompanied by spikes and drops of his magic; causing the blonde to accidentally causing a few things to explode, while at other times his tail switched to legs and vise versa through out the day and night. Naruto felt drained at the end of day because of this.

When Tsunade finally came to the Uzumaki residence three days later, the younger blonde was curled up in a tight ball in his bed, holding a cloth to his nose and his legs to his chest, groaning in pain. Taking pity on the boy, the mermaid quickly woke him gently and began to check his body for any changes in patterns, then suddenly stopped at Naruto's lower stomach. She made a look of surprise then one of confusion until her eyes sparkled in mirth and a large grin spread over her face.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto who was looking up at her with a worried expression lining his face.

"What's wrong, Tsunade?" Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know as the mermaid's grin widened.

"Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this, but," The older blonde looked back at the merman's stomach, still smiling and said, "You're pregnant."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**One more chapter to go.**

**What will happen? **

**Wait and see.**

**-WMDYW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, here is the 8****th**** chapter to my wondrous story! Ok, I lied before, this will not be the last chapter. So another will be coming for you to enjoy. Yeah, happy you be, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto other than this story line and Ruin.**

* * *

Ruin, Kyuubi, Gaara, Iruka, and even Kiba all sat in the Uzumaki living room on one side while Tsunade and Naruto sat on a love seat parallel to the crowd. The small group was sort of divided; one group: Ruin, Gaara, and Kyuubi wanted to know what had gotten Naruto sick, while the second group: Kiba and Iruka, wanted to get caught up with everything that had happened and also wanted to know how Naruto was holding up.

Tsunade spoke, startling a few from their thoughts, "I am very happy that Iruka and Kiba could join us while we discuss Naruto's… peculiar case."

"What was Naruto sick with, Tsunade?" asked Iruka.

"Let me explain, maybe it will be clearer that way. When I first checked Naruto's condition, I could find nothing wrong, but when I came back a few days ago, there was something different about his body's condition that I can no longer call it an illness."

Ruin then looked at her son who was unconsciously rubbing his stomach, "So is he sick or not?"

"He is not," replied Tsunade.

"Then what's wrong with him?" asked Kyuubi, tired of the confusion he felt because he didn't know what was wrong with his son.

"Nothing is wrong, he's… um," Tsunade looked down at the young merman, "Naruto, actually, wanted to tell you himself what happened, so please, listen to him first."

"Well," Naruto looked up at his parents, then at Kiba and Iruka, with a modest smile, "to put it simply, I'm not sick. I'm... I'm pregnant."

There was almost an awkward pause that followed Naruto's statement; the crowd was taking a breath to digest the information. Then, suddenly, many voices started speaking all at once:

"How the hell does that happen?"

"Is there a mother or a father?"

"How long will you be pregnant?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Does it have a name?"

Gaara was the only one who kept to himself through the slight interrogation, giving his brother a satisfied smirk as he listened to Tsunade answer some of the questions.

"How Naruto got pregnant, we think, is because of my magic that I transferred to him when he was young. Some how, while he was learning to expand that magic and braid it into his own to create his own, he must have created a sort of womb of that magic in his body when he was commanding his body to, unconsciously, create the baby.

"I am not sure how long he will pregnant for. A normal pregnancy lasts for five months, but Naruto's case maybe special to those terms so we will have biweekly check ups to see if the embryo follows the same stages of development or not."

Kyuubi looked at his son from across the room, "That is, truly, extraordinary. So who is the father or mother?"

"And that is where the problem, I think, occurs," replied Tsunade, "but I will let Naruto tell you this."

"Please don't be mad at what I am about to say, but there is a father and he's...um... Sasuke."

Naruto waited for someone to shout at him in disapproval or anger, but neither came. The only thing that actually happened was everyone in the room shifting in their seats and Iruka coughing, but that was all and nothing more. The blonde smiled at his friends.

"Damn that Sasuke" muttered Kyuubi under his breath, "He needs to pick just one lover, that's it!"

"I don't care that Sasuke chose Sakura over me, he didn't know that I could become pregnant," said the blonde merman, looking at his father then to Tsunade, who was looking down at him with concern, "I want to have this child because I want to, not to get Sasuke back."

"That's good Naruto, but I'm afraid that we still might need Sasuke down here to birth the child. If you do have a normal pregnancy, we still need both parents to offer their magic to the child so his or her gills can open and give the child life."

It was a cruel thing for a parent not to give their magic to a new born, but it was not unheard of, which is why rape is such a heinous crime. It was a process that was added back in the old days of the merfolk, when babies were born without gills or tails and it was easier for two people to give the child magic to live, and the two people to do so were normally the parents. That was the way it was for so long that it became the only way for the child to be born. Even if another party wanted to help with the birthing process, it would be in vain for now the child's body could recognize its parent's magic signatures and would not except the foreign, but helpful, magic, thus killing the child.

This is what scared Tsunade and Naruto at the thought that they could not get the Uchiha in time to help in the birthing of his own child.

"I'll send a messenger to him immediately," said Tsunade as she stood but was stopped by Naruto.

"No, wait; why not wait till we have a check up or two before we inform him. We, might not even need him, right?"

Everyone in the room waited for Tsunade's response, wanting to know what she thought of waiting.

"Fine," but her eyes darkened slightly, "But after two check ups and you show signs of a normal pregnancy, we are dragging that Uchiha brat down here, no matter how much you complain. We will give this child a healthy birth."

Naruto nodded, "Absolutely, baa-chan."

But the blonde was still unsure how he should face the raven when he came down to see Naruto and their unborn child.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"So, you want me," Sasuke nodded as Kakashi pointed to himself, "to take you," he then pointed to the raven, "to the place that I go to meet with Iruka, is that correct?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it," said Sasuke to his naval captain.

The silver haired man was sitting in his office when Sasuke found him only a moment ago, asking if the sailor would take him along when he left to see Iruka next. Kakashi seemed to think about it, placing his hand on his uncovered chin and pondered his answer a bit, before looking back at Sasuke, "Sure, why not. But if I may ask, why?"

Sasuke sighed in the seat he occupied on the opposite side of Kakashi's desk, "I was hoping Iruka would take be back down to the underwater city. I was hoping to go down there and tell Naruto and his family that I don't want to be married with Sakura."

Kakashi then raised an eyebrow, "Is that the harpy down in the holding cell making all that noise? There is this pink haired beast that continues to scream and cause a commotion since yesterday."

It was true. As the men fell silent, waiting for Sasuke's confirmation to whether he knew who was in the holding cell or not, they could faintly hear a shrill voice trickling through the heavy stone walls. The raven faintly smirked, "Yeah, that would be Sakura."

"Well it's a good thing then that you got rid of her before you found out how she really was," Kakashi put in, his uncovered mouth forming into a small smile and his non covered eye shone with mirth, "it will be a few days before I'm suppose to go see him and I was thinking…"

Sasuke, interested in what was on the captain mind, leaned forward slightly in his chair, "Thinking of what?"

"I don't know," the silver haired man scratched the back of his neck uncertainly, "maybe retiring and starting a family, I guess."

"That's too tame for you, Kakashi," the raven pointed out, joking lightly, "does this have anything to do with Iruka?"

"What? No…no, of course not…"

A raised eyebrow from the ex-prince stopped Kakashi's unconvincing words.

"Well... I would really like to think that Iruka and I could live together as lovers but I know it would be hard…"

"No!" Sasuke rose quickly from his seat, "No matter the person you can create a life together anywhere as long as you love them."

Kakashi smiled at the boy, "And this is because of Naruto, no?"

"…I believe it is," Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at Kakashi's words and at his own confession. Sasuke, though, could feel it now, the guilt and emptiness he was feeling from before, coming back. Harshly clawing and gripping at his stomach and heart, causing him to place a hand over his chest, as if hoping that this would calm the pain.

'_This,'_ Sasuke thought to himself, _'has to be the same pain Naruto was feeling while I was with Sakura around him. God, how could I be so stupid?'_ Now feeling fatigue from the emotions that took so much energy to quell, Sasuke slumped back in to his seat, all of sudden really tired.

"Yeah, alright, I'll talk to Iruka about it when we go see him. Thanks, Sasuke," said Kakashi as he stood from his seat behind his desk, "I'll go talk to the crew men and try to scavenge up my usual boat for us to use. I might also talk to Itachi about retiring."

Sasuke watched as the older male crossed the room to the closed door, "Better do it quick or you'll have to ask Sai."

Kakashi, now at the opened door way, turned to the raven and raised an eyebrow in question, "Who?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He's our cousin who is a year older than me so he's going to take over the throne when Itachi steps down."

"What about you? I always assumed you were next in line," the captain commented, who was now leading on the door frame, waiting for Sasuke's answer.

"I gave up my title yesterday; I don't want to be an Uchiha prince any more."

'Oh' was all Kakashi said as he turned to find his crew men and a boat.

* * *

Five days later found the two men on the open sea on a day with a high sun in a partly cloudy sky, shinning its warm rays on the ocean below it. The boat that Kakashi and Sasuke were using was only big enough for the two adult men with oars on either side. Sasuke took to the rowing while Kakashi stood at the front pointing in the direction that the boy had to row in.

The journey was not too long; only drawn out with the feeling of anxiety that ran through Sasuke's mind as he watched Kakashi closely, waiting for the captain to indicate to him when they were there. Where ever there was.

It was when, a few hours later, they came closer to a cluster of large algae covered rocks, did Kakashi turn to Sasuke with a fairly large grin, for Kakashi, along his features, "Alright, Sasuke, we are here."

"And where, exactly, is that?" the raven questioned as he laid the oars in the middle of the middle of the boat and stretched his sore limbs.

"Just wait a while, we're early," Kakashi stretched out as well and placed his out stretched legs on the bit of seat that Sasuke didn't cover, placed his hands behind his head and lounged out on the boat. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, until Sasuke decided to break it.

"How do you feel about Itachi's choice to give up the throne?" and he watched as the silver haired man looked back at him with a blank look.

The man shrugged, "I have no right to judge him on his choices, not my job. But I do know that this is something that your father would be turning in his grave about."

"He shouldn't be; he and my mother are the ones that dishonored our family by taking their lives during that revolt. It's because of his ability to talk to people, that Itachi was able to calm the crowd and save us."

The silver haired man laughed at the end of Sasuke's sentence, "They had good reason; they were horrid people, more so your father than your mother, but the fact that she followed his every footstep in to every evil thing he did is just as bad.

"Oh," the captain then sat up, a far off look came to his eye, "I remember this one time they punished a couple for not paying their taxes by throwing their baby in to the ocean by the house," Kakashi pointed to a cliff, not far from off from where they were sitting, and Sasuke could see a small roof that looked to be a part of a smaller shack on top of it, "right there. I've seen them do some nasty and shallow things before, but this... this was beyond cruel. I can still recall every detail to this day, the screams of the parents and the baby, their horrified faces as they saw their child fall from your father's hands," Kakashi stopped in his tale to recover his breathing.

Sasuke looked at the sailor just as the older man was lifting his head to look up, "What did the baby look like, can you remember that much?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Actually, he looked a lot like your little servant boy, Naruto."

"Really?" Sasuke's eyebrows rose far on his forehead.

"Yeah, same blonde hair and blue eyes, I remember those eyes from anywhere. The king asked me to take the bundle from the couple; those same blue eyes were staring back at me, screaming for me to give him back to his parents," sighing once more, Kakashi sat up, "it's been almost 17 years since that day and not a day goes by that I don't regret letting the king take that bundle from me."

"And you said the baby looked just like Naruto?"

"Well, if Naruto didn't have those scratches on his cheeks, then yes, the resemblance would be uncanny," Kakashi then turned his head toward the rocks when he heard water splashing and the two men watched Iruka slowly creep around one of the large rocks, his silver and blue tail glittering in the noon sun.

"Were you two talking about Naruto just now?" the tanned merman asked after he received a soft kiss from Kakashi and a short 'hello' from Sasuke.

"Just talking about how Naruto looks so much like a child that was dropped in to the sea by an old king many years ago," Kakashi answered.

Iruka's once curious face morphed in to one of pain, "And how… how many years have passed since then?"

"Almost 17, why?"

"Because, if you didn't know, Naruto's real parents were humans, but he was also thrown off a cliff when he was only an infant by a man who looked a lot like Sasuke," Iruka stated.

"Oh fuck…"whispered Sasuke. Then, with a burst of will, began to hastily take off his shirt.

"What's he doing?" Iruka asked Kakashi while allowing the sailor's hands to rub up and down his wet back.

The man shrugged, "Getting ready to visit Naruto, I guess."

The merman looked at Sasuke as he started removing his plain slip on shoes, "Do you even know where the city is?"

"No," then the raven started untying his pants and slipping them down to reveal black shorts, "but that's why I was going to ask you to take me."

"Oh," said Iruka as Sasuke jumped from the side of the boat in to the salt water next to Iruka. The merman sputtered out water that entered his mouth from the splash and glared lightly at the boy as he resurfaced, "does Sakura know about this?"

"Why would she need to know?"

The merman raised both eyebrows and his jaw dropped, "Maybe because she's your wife and she has a right to know that you are going to visit her family without her."

"Well," Sasuke started, runningfingers through his wet hair, "considering that I'm also going down to tell Tsunade that I no longer want to be married with Sakura, I don't see why I need to tell Sakura anything," Sasuke watched as Iruka's eyes widened after his statement, "now, if you don't mind, can we get going?"

Iruka shook his head, "Give me one good reason why I should."

The raven looked at Iruka with determination shining in his eyes, "Because I made a mistake and I intended to set it straight."

At a lost for words, Iruka, reluctantly, nodded his head. _'But if it puts a smile back on Naruto's face then I'll do all I can.'_

"Just a minute," said Kakashi, stopping the two from leaving. He leaned over the side of the boat towards Iruka and whispered something softly in to the smaller man's ear and, when he finished, the brunette was blushing brightly, but smiling all the brighter and nodding. The sailor smiled, picking up the oars and waving the two men off as they dove underwater. Kakashi, smiling contently at the spot that Iruka had disappeared from, began the short trip home to 'pack'.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yeah, I'm sorry for lying about this being the last chapter, but there was so much I wanted to add that I couldn't write it all in this one so there will be, hopefully, two more chapters! Yeah!**

**But, you, lovely readers, will only get them if I get at least 5 reviews. And these last chapters really want you to read them too!**

**Hope to hear from you.**

**-WMDYW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, you all have no idea how happy I was to get your reviews! Thanks you so much, so here is chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

Iruka took Sasuke straight to the council building when they reached the city. Both men were greeted with a surprised and pissed Tsunade.

"I see Naruto left the gills on you," The mermaid then look the Uchiha up and down from her position from behind her desk, "What are you doing back here?" The mermaid asked Sasuke after Iruka had dismissed himself, claiming to have other matters to attend to.

Sasuke sat up straight in his seat, "I have come to inform you, and Sakura's family, that she and I would like a divorce."

The blonde mermaid said nothing at first, only leaning back in her chair; studying the boy before her, "And where is Sakura at this moment if she didn't accompany you down here?

"She's back at the castle, locked away in a cell," he said bluntly.

"What?" Tsunade glared down at the raven, "And why, exactly, is she a prisoner in her own home?"

"She lied to me and she made her own brother serve a punishment to a crime she committed. She also threaten my life in front of my brother, the current king of our land, and because she is my wife and now apart of the human world since she cut all ties to her family, she has to abide by our laws. In breaking those laws, I find I have a right to condemn her to a suitable punishment," explained Sasuke.

They both sat back to allow all that Sasuke had said to sink in. Tsunade, finally breaking the silence, opened the draw in her desk, pulled out her unmarked bottle, and took a quick mouth full from it before turning her eyes back to the raven before her, "You know you're a complete fool for playing with Naruto and Sakura's hearts like this."

"I'll accept any punishment you're about to give me for what I've done, but at least allow me to see Naruto again," plead Sasuke.

"Believe that if it were my choice, I would banish you from our city and drag Sakura back here away from you, even if she fights against me the whole way. But," she sighed and rubbed her aching temples, "I will let you have your divorce and you will have to tell all of this to Naruto. Naruto and his family will decide if you should go unpunished or, if you should be punished, then they will condemn you to their choosing," She looked back up at Sasuke with tired frustrated eyes, "but you look so much like that man I doubt I should trust you."

The boy raised his eyebrow, "What man?"

The mermaid shrugged and leaned back in her chair once more, "Not that it should concern you, but there was a man that thought he could kill Naruto by dropping him in to the ocean from a cliff when he was still a baby," she placed a heavy look on the boy, "Same dark hair, same deep dark unreadable eyes, same pale complexion and you both have this royal complex about you."

Sasuke lowered his head in shame as he muttered out, "That man, I know now, was my father."

"Really now, that's understandable."

"But don't assume that I would treat anyone, let alone Naruto, that way," Sasuke stood from his seat to his full height, feeling like he was losing his courage to speak to Tsunade, "I am not my Father. I will never be him. I don't even wish to share the same name as him and live under the same roof he raised me under because I want to, somehow, stay down here with Naruto!"

The raven huffed back into his seat, waiting for what the blonde mermaid would say to his out burst, hoping against hope that she would see the depths he was willing to go for Naruto and allow him to see the merman or at least talk to him for a moment.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by the sound of, first a knock, and then the door opening behind them.

"Ah, Shizune," Tsunade acknowledged her ebony haired secretary, "what is it?"

"Well, Naruto is here for his first check up," the mermaid said, looking warily between Sasuke and her boss.

"Yes, tell him I'll be there in five minutes. Just let me finish with Sasuke here."

Shizune nodded and closed the door softly behind her.

"Well, this is your chance, boy. Talk to Naruto for a minute and let him know everything, understood?" Tsunade rose from her seat and swam up to the office door but turned a narrowed eye at the raven, "But know, if you lie to him or hurt him even more, I will personally make sure your kingdom will only get you back in various pieces."

Sasuke slowly nodded his head as the blonde mermaid opened her door and squealed instantly with happiness, "Oh, Naruto I'm glad you're here so early."

"We didn't want to be late for our first check up. I'm as excited as you are," Sasuke heard his blonde say from outside the office.

"And you've pack on a few pounds, that's good; at least I can assume the baby's healthy, right?"

'_Baby?'_, thought Sasuke to himself, but shook away the thought and looked up as Tsunade said, "If you'll wait in here for me, I need to grab a few things before we start."

"Alright," Naruto then swam past Tsunade into her office and watched she closed the door behind her.

When the merman turned around to face what he had thought to be an empty office, saw that he was not alone and gasped at the person sitting in one of the office chairs.

"S…Sasuke…what are you doing here? Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on his stomach as he felt it drop suddenly.

The raven in question stood and swam slowly to Naruto, noticing quickly that the blonde's once flat toned stomach was now protruding forward slightly. It was easy to see when the merman wasn't wearing anything on his torso, "Sakura isn't here…look, Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto then began to rub under his belly, hearing Sasuke say his name after so long still had its effect on him, "Talk about what?"

"I…me and Sakura are getting a divorce," Sasuke watched in amusement as his blonde's eyes widened but lost his mirth when those eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto, with a mighty thrust of his tail, rushed at Sasuke faster than the other boy could comprehend and had the taller man pinned on to the desk behind him, pushing his larger belly into Sasuke's abdomen, "How dare you! How dare you come down here and tell me this…this…" Naruto found that he was lost for words to portray his anger.

"I have more to tell, if you're willing to listen," coughed out Sasuke, his back really hurting form being shoved into he desk.

"God!" Naruto then, afraid the other man would see his eyes shining with tears, punched Sasuke square in the jaw as hard as he could, which was hard enough to leave a mark, "Why the hell are you doing this to me? Why?"

"Because," Sasuke grunted through the pain of Naruto's weight and his punch. He pushed the blonde up off him only to pull him back, once he was standing again, and press their lips together in a hasty kiss with Sasuke trying to pull them together and Naruto trying to push away. Finally they broke for Sasuke to finish his sentence, "Do you know what I gave up to be down here with you?"

"I don't want to know!" Naruto started to struggle in Sasuke's grasp, "When will you get it through your thick head that I don't want to here your lies just so you can hurt me again!"

"I gave it all up!" Naruto stopped struggling as Sasuke's voice rose over its normal volume, "My inheritance, my name, my marriage to Sakura, even my pride, just so I can come down here to tell you that I don't want any of it if I don't have you to share it with me. I..." Sasuke looked down at the floor, unable to look Naruto in the eyes, "I…want nothing more than to stay down here with you. Even if I have to beg and plead, I'll do any thing."

"…Why should I?"

"Because of what I just said and I…I love you. God, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Shaking his head at Sasuke, Naruto tired again to pull away, "How do I know you won't just leave me again? Will you leave once the baby is here?"

"What baby…" Sasuke then looked in between them as Naruto placed their hands on his belly. Sasuke could only stare.

"It's yours, by the way."

Gapping at his blonde, Sasuke moved his hand along the stomach, still in shock, "Does everyone else know about this?"

"Yep," Naruto smiled slightly as he looked down at his stomach, "but, they're all pretty mad at you."

"Because I'm the father or that I impregnated you while I was to marry Sakura?"

The merman laughed roughly, "All of the above. We all thought I would have to raise the child alone," he then looked at the still shocked Sasuke, enjoying both the look of shock on his face and the feel of his hands on his very sensitive stomach, "You know, when I found out I was pregnant, I was thinking of using the child as a way to bring you back. But I've decided now," Naruto finally pulled from Sasuke's reach, "You have to prove yourself to me before I even consider allowing you in to our child's life."

Before he could answer, Sasuke was interrupted by the office door opening and Tsunade entering with a small stack of papers and a vile of something, "Oh, am I interrupting something?" even as she asked this, though, she placed her tray of items on her desk and looked between the two boys.

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered to Naruto, "We'll talk more after this ok?"

Not given much of a choice, Naruto nodded his head and watched as Sasuke exited the room until the raven closed the door softly behind him.

"You've got it so bad for him," Tsunade pointed out as the blonde came towards her and sat on the examining table in the corner of her room.

"Do I show it that much?" Naruto sighed as he watched Tsunade nod at his question and then turned to the stack of papers and the vile, "What's that for?"

"Something I want you to sign and something I want you to give to Sasuke."

"What is it?"

Tsunade started working her magic, her hands glowing green, and began Naruto's check up, "The papers are forms for you and Sasuke to sign when you're ready, all marriage forms and-"

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed, receiving a light shove form Tsunade.

"-And a magic boost that Sasuke will need to take immediately so he'll have enough magic for when the baby comes to go along with yours."

"But a marriage certificate?" Naruto whined and flinched away at the hands that were passing over a particularly ticklish spot.

"Just if you change your mind about that boy. Lay down please," when the merman did, Tsunade continued, "he did give up everything to be with you."

"I know, I know, he told me, but…I'm scared of…of everything that could go wrong. What if he does prove his love for me and I'm having the baby and his magic isn't enough? I might lose the baby!"

The mermaid looked down at the boy with a tired but understanding look, "I don't know Naruto, but let's worry about one thing at a time, ok?"

Taking a moment to think it over, Naruto finally nodded his head, reluctantly, and allowed Tsunade to finish the examination. The baby was very healthy, feeding off of the food Naruto nourished it with and taking little bits of the magic that had created the womb around it, enough to start to build the baby's features and create it own bit of magic, but not enough to cause the womb to collapse around it.

* * *

An hour later, when Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office, with instructions on how to continue to keep the baby healthy until the next check up, he saw Sasuke standing on the wall opposite the office door. Naruto gave him a weak smile, "So, are we going to talk now?"

Sasuke, pleased that the blonde was willing to talk to him, nodded and lead the merman down the hall and out of the council building. He lead them to a large cluster of coral just outside the city that was located in the center of a field full of short seaweed that acted as a natural park with underwater flowers and trees growing vastly in and around the area as well as a small patch of sponges that were fun for young merfolk to play on. The coral patch was very large, as big as many of the homes in the city for it was home to many of sea life within it; Sasuke had stumbled upon it a month ago when he was trying to avoid Sakura.

They both sat at the foot of the coral and waited for the other to say something.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, "I don't... really know what else to say to you that I haven't said already."

"Then why did you want to talk later?" the blonde questioned, now slightly irritated at the other man.

"Because I thought I would have something already put together, but... I didn't even know where to start," the raven confessed.

Sighing at Sasuke, Naruto turned to him with a scowl on his face, "Well I guess I'll fill you in on what's happened so far and what your role in the baby's life will be or lack there of."

Sasuke turned to fully face the blonde and gave him his undivided attention.

"Ok, so far I've been pregnant for about two weeks and a normal pregnancy lasts as long as five months and for the baby to be born both parents have to give some of their magic to the baby for the gills to open."

"But I don't have any magic," Sasuke began to say until he noticed the thing that Naruto was carrying being thrust into his hands. It was a small vile of blue liquid, "What's this?"

"That is a magic boost. Tsunade told me to give you so that you can retain your gills and have enough magic to give the baby. You actually do have magic in you, by the way; my magic and with that boost it will double the amount already in your body and will act as a safer alternative to a magic transfer," the blonde explained.

"Will I have enough magic, you think, by the time our child comes?"

Naruto was silent for a minute as he allowed the taste of the words to roll along his mind, '_Our child… sounds nice_,' and nodded to Sasuke's question.

"But, what if…" Sasuke began but just couldn't phrase any questions about the worries he was feeling to the blonde, fearing of being hated again.

Naruto, almost understanding the reason for Sasuke's hesitation, shrugged to the raven, "What ever happens later is a hurdle we'll have to face later, but for now, let's just sit back and take each day one step at a time. If worse comes to worst, Tsunade will turn you into a merman and you'll be supplied with enough magic then. But for now," Naruto smiled wickedly at the ex-prince, "we need to get you back home. My father will want to rip you a new one when he sees you."

Sasuke paled at the thought of meeting Kyuubi again in these circumstances, but nodded, "Ok, we'll wait for everything to happen and have routine check-ups for us both, ok?"

Naruto continued to smile at Sasuke in a sort of affirmation to the raven's request, then they turned towards home; Naruto leading with Sasuke tailing back for good measure.

Of course, there was a large uproar at the mansion when its occupants saw Naruto return home with a raven that they really didn't wish to see so soon. Especially Kyuubi.

So he came up with a plan that the whole family, including Ruin, agreed with. Until Sasuke proved his loyalty to Naruto again, he would have to work as a servant of the house. He would be required to wake the house for breakfast every morning, serve them, and had to wait for everyone to finish before cleaning up after them. He had to do this for lunch and dinner as well and, in between the three meals, Sasuke had to answer to ever whim that he was requested of, no matter how utterly ridiculous.

Sasuke agreed to these terms, not caring that Kyuubi was cackling with mirth at the redundant tasks he had in store for the raven; all he wanted to do was prove his worth to his blonde.

And so the clock began ticking on the few weeks the raven had to win Naruto back before the baby was due. The first night was rough as Sasuke spent his first night ever in a ruddy run down shack in the back of the house that use to be the green house until Ruin decided that the plants needed to be moved out to the yard. It was dark, cold, and hard for him to work his gills in, and more than once he had to shake off some thing that he thought was on his arm.

So, true to the plan, Sasuke woke early in the morning, before the sun could shine its rays down on the ocean floor, and went to wake the family. He would have figured majority of the house occupants to be morning people but was proved sorely wrong when a half awake Ruin nearly ripped off his ear with her shouting of incompetent service and lack of manners. Kyuubi wasn't any better but instead of screaming his ear off, he really nearly tore it off with his bare hands as he made a grab at Sasuke. It was more of a reflex, because right after, he was back to snoring again. Naruto just didn't talk as he walked out of his room and Gaara…well; let's just say Sasuke will knock next time before he enters, if he ever found a need to do so again.

When everyone was seated for breakfast, he would pass out the plates and utensils to the seated persons. He had to wait until everyone was finished with they're breakfast and had cleaned up after them, then he himself was allowed to eat, which wasn't much seeing as he didn't like most of the items in their kitchen. All day, he was called to do all the weirdest tasks, most from Kyuubi; target practice, copying by hand texts from Kyuubi's library. Some from Ruin, mainly helping to trim the garden, cleaning of the rooms and laundry, which Sasuke thought would be unnecessary, seeing as the cloths were already underwater, so why clean them more? Well, it takes a hell of a long time to clean out the stains that pop up on one's garments and he had to be very careful not to wear out the clothing with his cleaning brush.

Even Tsunade and Iruka pulled Sasuke away from the family to have him grade and file papers in their offices. Sasuke even had a crash course in child care.

"To prepare him for when the little one comes," Iruka told anyone who asked.

Yes, it seemed everyone had something for Sasuke to do, that is to say, except for the one person he was trying to impress. Maybe he was over thinking it just a little, but Sasuke felt he only saw Naruto at meal time, but other wise, the blonde kept to himself and almost seemed to be avoiding Sasuke. But the raven didn't push this and continued with the routine of chores he had memorized and would continue to do them until he was; either, kicked out after the child was born or he was forgiven and allowed to live with his new family.

So four out of the five months went by with hardly any contact with Naruto except for the polite 'Good morning's or 'Good night's. Sasuke also picked up a new chore: helping Ruin decorate one of the guest rooms into a nursery for the newborn. This consisted of him looking at different colors on the wall to see which he thought would suit the room better. What Ruin would do was use her magic to change the color of the stone walls from their usual beige to blue, pink or yellow; even a light green graced the stone walls for a moment before they both shock their heads in distaste.

Then, one day in the middle of the second week in the fourth month, Ruin turned to Sasuke and said, "Alright Sasuke, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Startled from his previous work, which was reorganizing Kyuubi's huge library, Sasuke turned to the mermaid, "Really? I mean-…are you sure everyone else would be ok with that?"

Ruin smiled at the boy and nodded, "I have nothing more for you to do at the moment, Kyuubi is at the council office working on a case that is apparently so important he won't even tell me, Gaara is up on land again visiting his lover. So all that leaves is Naruto," at the blonde's name, Sasuke's heart fluttered and Ruin smiled at him all knowingly once more, "Why don't you go see what he's up to?"

Not sure how to thank her, Sasuke quickly bowed to Ruin, like he had done before when he had be dismissed, and rushed out of her room. Deja vu much?

Sasuke first went up to Naruto's room, but when he didn't find him there, he scratched his head in confusion. Where could his blonde have run off to? He then thought to ask Tsunade if she had seen Naruto that day. So the raven shot out of Naruto's bedroom window and swam hastily to the council hall.

When he reached the hall, Sasuke quickly swam up through the halls to Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door when he reached there and waited outside for a response. When he heard an annoyed 'Come in', he quickly composed himself and calmly walked in the office to find Tsunade sitting at her desk, a huge pile of papers surrounding her.

"What do you want, brat? There's no filing that needs to be done today," Said the blonde, not looking up from the papers she was trying to fill out.

Sasuke swam closer to her desk, "I know, but I was wondering if you've seen Naruto today?"

Tsunade looked up from her work for a minute and rose an eyebrow at the young man, "And what if I did?"

"Then I would really like to know where he is, please Tsunade," plead Sasuke, who's pride was taking a nose dive for rock bottom.

The older mermaid studied him for a moment, still skeptical of trusting him, but eventually sighed at the raven, "I'm not sure where Naruto is, but he did tell me he wanted to go find some where to think. Does that help at all?"

The raven nodded, "Yes, thank you," and he left the mermaid with her paperwork to find his blonde.

The park was quiet today, not many were out other than a few old couples and one mother and her son playing in the sponge patch. Sasuke quickly swam towards the outcrop of coral, hoping to see Naruto there. When he finally arrived, he didn't see Naruto at first glance, but after looking around and finally looking up, he saw that familiar orange tail swaying with the current. Up he swam and there, on top of the coral, asleep, was his blonde.

And Sasuke, who enjoyed watching the boy sleep, carefully lifted the merman's sleeping form from the coral and swam with the current back towards the mansion. In through the blonde's bedroom window Sasuke carried them both and laid Naruto on his hammock. Sasuke brushed a strand of hair from the sleeping boys face, but found that he could not pull his hand away. So instead, his hand traveled lower, to gently caress his marked cheeks. Traveling to tantalizing lips that Sasuke wished to cover with his own but didn't push his luck.

As his one hand finished its journey by gently cupping the blonde's neck and running his thumb over the other's cheek, Sasuke's other hand took to ghosting over Naruto's obviously protruding stomach. The raven gasped slightly and looked down at the blonde's stomach when he felt a surge of power come from the tanned skin to his hand, pulling it down on to the belly. Either this or the gasp is accused of waking the blonde.

Sasuke watched as eyelids fluttered and dazed blue eyes looked around before finally locking softly on him. The raven, though scared Naruto would tell him to leave, kept his hands where they were.

"Hn…Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"Hey, Dobe, have a nice nap?" Sasuke replied teasingly.

Naruto scrunched his nose up at the raven, "Shut up," then he tried sitting up, but found Sasuke's hands on his neck and belly, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you."

The blonde raised a questionable eyebrow at Sasuke, but didn't have anything to say for his mind was still trying to catch up, "I thought I was in the park?"

"You were, but I found you after talking with Tsunade and I carried you home. I've got the day off," Sasuke explained.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed as he placed his hands on his swelling stomach, only to have them covered by Sasuke's larger one, "So?"

"I've noticed you avoiding me and I want to know if it's me or if you have something on your mind that you're not telling me," Sasuke looked down at the now squirming blonde.

He hesitated for a moment,"...What if you don't have enough magic to give to the baby? What will we do when the baby's coming and we can't save it in time," Naruto looked up to the raven, "I'm so worried, Sasuke."

"Don't worry, it's not good for you or the baby, everything will be fine."

"But what if it's not enough? What then, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice echoing his worst fears.

"Then," Sasuke took a deep breath, "I'll get a magic transfer and live my life as a merman, with you and our child."

The thing about magic transfers isn't too complicated. It's almost like a blood transfusion, you either get blood that your body recognizes or you don't. If a merperson were to get a magic transfer, they would need to already have magic to dominate the foreign magic and blend it in with the rest. If a normal, non-magic, human were to get a magic transfer, the magic would alter the body it is housed in to accommodate the magic, in this case, the human would turn into a merperson. If the case were a magical human, one who knew how to hone his own magic, and they had to have a magic transfer, it would be the same as with a merperson, just without the need to transform into one.

So, if a non magic human were to get a magic transfer from a merperson, they would most likely become one. The body would take the magic in, combine it with the DNA of the host, making the magic unique to the person, but also making they're previous life very difficult.

"Would you really?" Naruto looked up in to Sasuke's unwavering eyes and dawned, possibly, the brightest smile his face could hold as he watch Sasuke nod 'yes' with a smile also on his face.

The raven suddenly felt his body being pulled forward in to Naruto's chest in a hasty hug, and the raven, once joy replaced shock, took his hands from their places on Naruto's neck and stomach, wrapped his arms around the blonde's back and pulled them as close together as possible with Naruto's belly pushing in to his chest.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" Sasuke asked, his voice slightly muffled, but audible.

Naruto chuckled lightly, slightly giddy for some reason, "Almost, you've still got a ways to go."

And Sasuke, for once, allowed himself to be a patient man.

As the last weeks began to fall behind them, the family became more lenient with the chores that they gave Sasuke, even Kyuubi, allowing the raven to spend more time with his blonde.

During the second to last week, Sasuke even took Naruto out on their first date. Mainly just to the park for a small picnic, but Naruto thought it was very thoughtful none the less.

As his days filled with growing love for Naruto and growing anxiety for the baby, Sasuke began to worry again about the magic boost and whether or not it was working as Tsunade had said. He still had his gills and the water pressure wasn't killing him so he assumed that either the magic was working or he was slowly becoming a merman himself.

The final month of Naruto's pregnancy had begun. Sasuke was now back on slightly good terms with the family, so much so that Kyuubi didn't threaten to rip him a new one every five minutes.

He was even relieved of his servant duties so he could officially spend his time making sure Naruto was comfortable and unstressed.

So now he and Naruto were visiting Tsunade for their biweekly check up.

"The baby is doing perfectly, Naruto. It is now fully developed and will be due any day now. Do you have everything ready for it?" Tsunade inquired.

Naruto beamed up at the other blonde, "Yep, we've gotten the nursery all ready for 'em!"

Sasuke thought back to the days he, still a "servant", spent with Naruto, Ruin and Raven, picking out different baby outfits, the baby carrier that could strap on to the parent for the child to be set in; only until the child learned to swim and walk on his own, baby formula that had to be quickly and carefully put into the tightly sealed bottles. They even found a color for the nursery: Orange.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Asked Tsunade, as she beckoned for Sasuke to sit where Naruto had just been sitting. Sasuke now came to the biweekly check ups to check on where his magic levels were.

The two boys looked at each other for a minute and Naruto answered, "Well, we haven't really thought on it too much."

Tsunade just smiled at the two and watched as the younger swam out of the room to go check with Shizune, the secretary. They had some how become quite good friends during Naruto's trips to the office.

The older mermaid's eyes then turned to Sasuke as he waited for her to check his magic level. Her hands began to glow green as she traced along his arms and torso, down to his abdomen, her face etching into a deep frown the whole way.

"You haven't collected enough, in a sense you have about 80% of your magic collected. Most of that will have to go to the baby while Naruto's birthing. If you give too much, you may lose your gills and your ability to with stand the water pressure," Tsunade pointed out sternly, "I think you should go with the magic transfer."

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm still not sure if Naruto wants me in the baby's life. So I want to hold off on it till we all are certain that the baby won't be safe unless I do get a transfer. I have Naruto's magic in me to act as my own for the baby, I'll give it all to make sure the baby is safe, even if I don't survive."

Tsunade fumed, "I'm not talking about the baby right now, I'm talking about you living. And, if I can help it, I want to make sure all three of you get out of this alive."

"It's my body and I'll do with it as I please and I want to wait," Sasuke answered, stubbornly.

Knowing that the boy was making a mistake that would gravely affect his, Naruto, and the baby's live, Tsunade said nothing. She only gave the boy one last pleading look that clashed in to his determined one. With nothing more to say, she dismissed Sasuke. And, as she watched his retreating figure exit her door way, she made a mental note to have the tools and staff ready to perform the transfer.

If the Uchiha wanted to be stubborn, she'll let him get just close enough to the edge before she yanks him back and takes matters in to her own hands. Hopefully nothing will go wrong before then.

* * *

**One chapter left and maybe an epilogue (if I get enough reviews)**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter for the series is almost over.**

**Sad, no?**

**-WMDYW**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for making everyone wait for this last chapter. But it's here and I hope you all love it. Thank you for putting up with this story for so long. Enjoy!**

**I claim Aoi as my own character.  
**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he really wished he was someone else.

Earlier that day, everything had been fine. He and Naruto had gone out with the family to the council hall to meet with all of the blonde's friends for the baby shower. It seemed everyone in the city showed up, all baring gifts to Naruto and congratulating both of the fathers. Naruto, apparently knowing everyone at the party, introduced Sasuke to the people he was sure the raven haired boy hadn't meet yet.

Then, after he had introduced Sasuke to what seemed like the entire population of Asmodeus, Naruto had to sit down, feeling slightly dizzy, but perked up when everyone else sat down with him and let him open his gifts that they had piled up on the table next to the buffet.

The array of gifts ranged from blankets for the crib and for holding the new baby, towels for the baby's baths, more baby outfits for when the baby started changing into its legs, a medical kit made just for the baby for the parents to use if they couldn't reach Tsunade in time, and other items like toys and the like just for the baby.

But before Naruto could open his gift from Sasuke, the brunet insisted on buying one with out the merman knowing, the blonde male groaned in pain and clutched his swollen belly. His orange tail glowed and split instantly into two legs, which were shaking in strained pain. Naruto let out one more whimper of pain before Tsunade ran through the concerned crowd to inspect him.

"He's going into labor! Sasuke, pick him up and follow me!" Tsunade bellowed as she surged through the crowd with one powerful thrust of her mighty dusk purple colored tail. She turned back to the crowd, "We need to move NOW!" and she continued in the direction of the hospital with Sasuke miraculously right behind her with an in pain blonde.

And now the brunet was standing next to a bed ridden Naruto, who was still contracting painfully and taking it out verbally and a little physically on Sasuke. Tsunade was in the room checking charts and Naruto's body functions.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! God damn you, Sasuke, you FUCKING BASTARD! Once this is done, you are never allowed to touch me again. EVER!" On and on Naruto went, going red with pain and anger. Sasuke just stood beside his bed and tried to calm his lover down.

"It's ok, Naruto, you'll be ok-"

"SHUT UP! Oh, I know I'll be fine, but after this I will castrate you and you will never impregnate me EVER AGAIN!" The blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand that was attempting to gently sooth him and crushed it in a fierce grip. Sasuke winced, but allowed the other male to continue his venting on him. It was sort was his fault…

"Tsunade!" Naruto screamed as a particularly hard contraction hit him, "Take the stupid thing out NOW!"

"Just wait another minute, you're not fully dilated yet," the calm Tsunade stated and put down the current chart she was holding on one of the counters and pulled her birthing equipment with her to the seat that faced in between Naruto's raised and spread legs into his crotch area to look directly into his entrance that needed to open another centimeter before they could begin.

Naruto began breathing shallow breaths and trying to relax but everything hurt so much and he wanted his baby now. Another contraction that had the blonde groaning in pain made him think that the baby wanted out too. He also felt Sasuke's cool hands, once he released them, on his forehead and he wanted to enjoy the feeling but then he felt his stomach lurching, his entrance expanding, and gasped loudly.

"I…I think…the baby's," another groan, "ready to come out now."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Deep breaths Naruto. Sasuke," the brunet looked up, "Begin feeding your magic into Naruto now."

Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's belly and forced what he considered a steady stream of magic into it. Naruto strained as he pushed his muscles in his nether region and felt the beginnings of the baby's body pass through his new channel and reach his entrance.

"You're doing great, just keep pushing like that. Sasuke, hold that focus for a little longer," Tsunade said as her hands began to glow green and probed at Naruto's entrance to make the passage for the baby easier.

This went on for another few hours, Naruto's labored grunts and breathing, Sasuke's strained look as he focused entirely on giving his magic to the baby and Tsunade, speaking words of encouragement the whole way as she extracted the baby from Naruto's body.

Finally, after three hours of straining labor, Naruto gave one final push and sighed in relief when he no longer felt the baby's presence in him. Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's empty belly and slumped ungracefully next to his lover, placing soft kisses all over the blonde's tired face and neck. He only looked up to see Tsunade carry their bubble incased new born to an examination table on the other side of the room before he returned to kiss his sleeping lover on the forehead once more before drifting off to sleep as well.

He was awoken by a shrill crying and jumped from his seat in a chair next to the bed, only faintly wondering how he got there. He saw Naruto sitting up in the bed with a bundle of cloth in his arms, which is where the crying was coming from. Naruto turned and smiled, tough tired, brightly at the raven haired man. Sasuke smiled fondly back.

"You both did very well," Tsunade said after checking another chart and setting it down, "The baby is perfectly healthy and everything is working properly, gills and all."

Sasuke felt a surge of pride knowing he had helped in bringing in a perfect baby into the world that was made from just him and Naruto.

Naruto beckoned for Sasuke to come sit next to him. Once he was settled into the bed with his love, he chanced a look at their new baby. His smiled broadened and felt tears of joy prickle behind his eyes.

The baby had the beginnings of pitch black hair shooting from its crown. It had the chubbiest pink cheeks Sasuke had ever seen that were spread in a smile, also showing off teeth-less gums, that Sasuke knew was aimed at Naruto and himself. The baby's eyes were deep blue with black speckles along the edges. Then the baby squirmed and made gurgle noises, which caused the blanket it was in to fall away and show its lower half to show a forest green tail.

This color was customary for new borns for as they grow and mature, they shed these scales and grow new ones with hints of their own magic which will give them their unique color.

Sasuke cocked his head in confusion, "Is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto laughed at him, Sasuke threw a half hearted glare at him. So what if he couldn't tell the gender of a new born merperson?

Tsunade also chuckled at the man but answered, "It's a girl. You two choose a name for her and I'll be back with the birth certificate that needs to be filled out."

When the mermaid left, Sasuke turned to Naruto and soundly kissed him, drawing a surprised gasp from the blonde who returned it with as much vigor as he could muster after just giving birth. When they parted, Naruto questioned Sasuke on why the sudden display of affection.

"I am so proud of you," Sasuke then looked down at their cooing baby girl, "We make a good looking baby."

Naruto nodded, but raised one hand away from the baby to stifle a large yawn. He shook the sleep away but jumped when he felt the weight of his daughter being removed from his arms. He watched as Sasuke handled the baby gently in his arms and smiled sweetly at the sight.

Then Sasuke said, "Sleep, Dobe. I can watch over you both."

Not having the strength to argue back, the blonde simple laid his head on the pillow and was fast asleep within the minute. Sasuke shifted slowly, smiling down at his bundle of joy all the while, and was able to lay down along side Naruto with their daughter in between them. Looking over his beautiful daughter and his all the more beautiful lover, Sasuke felt another surge of pride at what he held before him. He knew then what he wanted to do.

Half an hour later, Tsunade walked in and saw the sight of Sasuke looking over a sleeping Naruto and a sleeping daughter with a silly grin slapped on his face. The mermaid coughed to catch the raven haired man's attention and smirked when he looked up in surprise at the older blonde, as if he just noticed she was there in the room.

"Have the two of you chosen a name yet?" she asked as she took the baby from the couple to place her in the crib on the other side, which she planned to move as soon as she was done checking everything.

"No, Naruto fell asleep as soon as you left," Sasuke stated as he stood from the bed as Tsunade started checking the sleeping merman's body, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at the brunet and finished up Naruto's check up, "You're not feeling ill are you?"

"No, no, not ill. But I want your help with something."

Tsunade raised both eyebrows and crossed her arms under her large bosoms, waiting to hear what the brunet would say. But she already had an idea what it could be.

* * *

Naruto woke to the feeling of someone watching him.

"_I hope its Sasuke…_" he thought to himself as he opened his eyes wider and was happy to see Sasuke staring back at him with gentle onyx eyes.

"Have a nice nap? Sasuke asked as Naruto straightened up in the bed.

The blonde nodded but stopped when his hands were grasped by Sasuke's and had a small box placed within his hands. He realized then that it was the last present from his baby shower that he didn't get to open.

"This is my present to you and I _really_ want you to have it," Sasuke said with a slight shake in his voice.

The blonde smiled sweetly back at the other man and began unwrapping the small package. Underneath the plain paper was a tan box, which Naruto opened and gasped.

"Um… Sasuke…,"Naruto looked from the raven haired man, to the box and back again several times before taking out the box's continence to look at it more closely.

It was a ring. A simple silver band with a small orange sapphire embedded in it. The merman also saw an inscription within the band, which read, '_My heart finally gave in_'. He nearly dropped the ring his hands were shaking so much.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, taking the other male's hands in his own, "When we first met, I thought of you as lesser than the dirt beneath my feet," Naruto frowned at this, "But now, you are the thought running through my mind constantly. I want to protect you from everything that would harm you, even if that includes me. I fucked up bad before, but I want to make it up to you anyway I can and I want to start by being here with you and our baby girl and be a family."

Some time during Sasuke's speech, Naruto had started crying, his blue eyes were large in disbelief and his hands still shaking. He lost all means of speaking and Sasuke reached up to caress the side of Naruto's scared cheek.

"So, Naruto, will you give me a second chance? Would you allow me to stay with you and our baby? Will you marry me?"

Sasuke chuckled to himself at Naruto's impression of a gasping fish before he saw the blonde's head shake up and down furiously, and then he had an armful of his new fiancé. Sasuke couldn't keep the grin from spreading over his face as he pulled away from Naruto and placed the silver ring on the merman's ring finger. His face was then assaulted with kisses and loud, joyous laughter filled the room.

"I never knew you could be such a cheesy romantic," giggled the blonde after he finished kissing every inch of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke nuzzled closer to Naruto's neck and shoulder, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Fine, fine, we have a life time to figure it all out. Now, get up here so that I can cuddle you properly!" Naruto pulled away and moved to the other side of the bed and motioned for Sasuke to join him.

But what the blonde saw next as Sasuke hauled himself into full view on the bed, unhinged his jaw and it landed somewhere on the floor. His eyes also growing to the size of dinner plates.

Sasuke had a tail.

No ordinary fish tail, mind you. No, it was strong and very powerful. The scales were pitch black and made the now merman seem very predatory and ominous. Naruto didn't know if he should run away or jump the other male and conceive another child.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked, giving the tail two testing thrashes in the water, causing many bubbles to form and dissipate after.

"Whe…When…You…Who…," Naruto was virtually speechless. How many surprises did Sasuke have for him? But he was then saved from saying anything by Sasuke's lips pressed against his own. Once they pulled apart, Sasuke was smirking down at him.

"After you fell asleep, Tsunade came in and I asked her to give me a permanent magic transfer. That's why I'm beyond happy you agreed to marry me or else I would be stuck down here."

"I'm happy too, you're mine now and I don't want to give anyone the chance to steal you from me again." Naruto smiled happily at Sasuke before pulling the male down for more whole hearted kissing.

Oh! I bet the readers are wondering whatever happened to Sakura while all this was happening. Well, if you don't mind leaving this beautiful scene for a moment, this is what she faced…

"You missed a spot."

Gaara stared down at the pink haired maid as she scrubbed furiously at the mud that was somehow tracked in that morning all through the small mansion. She huffed in annoyance and glared up at the red head.

"This is stupid! I shouldn't be here and you know it," Sakura growled at her ex-brother. Sometime during the months after Sasuke disappeared, Gaara returned to Itachi and brought a document from Tsunade, Ruin, and Kyuubi stating that they had disowned her for all the turmoil she put the family through. Sakura was furious to say the least.

The only sympathy she received was form Itachi. Rather than put her out of her misery or leave her to the punishment Sai had for her, he took her in as the only maid they would keep in the country mansion they had finished constructing.

Gaara did not give up his magic; rather, he placed it in a reservoir in his body and only used it when visiting his family. He has legs while he lives with Itachi, which the older man finds very convenient for…certain activities.

Because of one said activity involving a particularly enjoyable position, Gaara was now a few weeks pregnant, but was waiting to tell the family once Naruto had his. But when Itachi found out…let's just say they didn't come out of their shared bedroom for a few days, having Sakura bring them their food when they called for it with the help of a special bell they installed just for her.

Sakura continued to glare up at Gaara. She would never forgive any of them for what they did to her. This was fine for Gaara because she would stay their maid and their children's maid for a long, long time. Itachi apparently wanted a big family.

Now that we've seen what's happening on land, let's return to our favorite couple a few months later.

The wedding ceremony for the two was immaculate. Held in the Uzumaki's backyard where all from the city could come and watch Naruto and Sasuke take their vows for all to see. When Tsunade called for the couple to share their First Kiss as husband and husband, the two mermen were all but too happy to. This caused some 'awww's, some groans of annoyance, and many wolf whistles and cat calls.

The reception that followed was full of dancing and eating. Naruto only had Sasuke join him for their first dance which didn't seem to last long enough for either of them. But once the song ended, they located a quiet corner and nearly had their honey moon night then and there. But they returned to the party for Naruto to throw the 'bouquet', which was an assortment of brightly colored sea flowers and vines.

After he had thrown it, Naruto looked back to see who caught it only to see a red faced Iruka being kissed whole heartedly by someone who Naruto distinctly recalled being Sasuke's captain of the Navy.

Finally, after the sun had set, after the last guest had left, and once Ruin and Kyuubi had taken their granddaughter, whom Naruto and Sasuke had named Aoi, out for the rest of the night to Raven's home.

The couple was left home alone.

Sasuke pinned Naruto outside the door leading to their "Honey Moon Suite", which was conveniently located on the top floor in the Uzumaki mansion.

A month before their wedding, whilst Naruto was working on tying down all the loose ends of the wedding with Tsunade, Sasuke and Ruin worked on a secluded guest room that the family used to room guests who were less 'desired'. People they wanted to see as little as possible while they stayed in the house. They took this once tasteless and bland room and transformed it into the perfect suite for the newly weds to consummate their marriage.

Naruto moaned in to Sasuke's kiss when he felt his husband run his fingers along his bare sides and cup his bare ass. They both decided to see their wedding night as nude as the day they were born, hiding nothing from each other when they started and all the way till the end and even longer than that if need be. Tonight they had the house to themselves and they had been in this same position before, but now there was no need to rush anything for fear of reality seeing what they attempted to hide. Tonight was their night, to sweetly love each other as long as they wished. Reality was on their side tonight.

At the feel of Sasuke's large warm hands grasping his bottom, Naruto squeaked excitedly and lifted his legs to wrap around the taller males waist causing their very obvious and hard erections to rub together in a delicious friction. Sasuke's breathing grew ragged and shallow as he began to massage the blonde's firm tanned globes and grounded their cocks together to get more of that friction.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly, and panted, "Sasuke…if we keep…keep this up, we won't make…-groan- it to the bedroom."

Sasuke grunted his agreement and as he began kissing along Naruto's neck and shoulder, he moved one of his massaging hands from his love's ass to turn the knob of the door. Feeling the surface that was keeping him up disappear, Naruto gasped in surprise but was squealing in delight when Sasuke used his backward momentum to speed forward into the room and swam up to the bed where he, very ceremoniously, placed Naruto. The door closed softly behind them.

The room was immaculate.

The walls were a crimson red and the ceiling was a navy blue, to copy the night sky. There was a large window to the left of the door they had just entered, opposite to the bed, allowing whom ever was resting there to fall asleep looking over the jeweled city at night and wake up in the morning to see the city painted in an early morning sunrise gold. It was a breath taking sight for the couple who only looked on it for a moment before returning to each other. There were two other doors that possible lead to other rooms but they would be forgotten for now.

Naruto almost noted the room color to be that of his family but that thought was quickly swept away as he watched Sasuke climb on to the bed with him.

The comforter, Naruto noticed for a moment as Sasuke took his time kissing and licking every patch of skin along the blonde's neck and shoulder, probably leaving love marks, was a royal purple that made the skin tones of both males, sun kissed tan and porcelain pale, stand out beautifully. The fabric was made of the finest silken seaweed only found in remote areas off to the east and was very rare to harvest.

Sasuke must have gone all out for him.

At that thought and the feeling of the soft silk like fabric caressing Naruto's body so sensually, the blonde could not hold back a deep throaty moan, very similar to a purr. Sasuke raised his head from his previous task of marking Naruto's neck to look into the dilated eyes of his lover and shivered in anticipation.

Sasuke kissed the swollen lips of his lover softly before trailing kisses along Naruto's cheek and neck. The brunet took notice of all the love bites he had successfully placed there and went further down to nip and lick at the smaller male's chest and nipples. He instantly sucked one into his mouth and bit it tenderly, hardening it, and then sucking on it leisurely. He moaned around the bud when he began tasting the 'milk' that Naruto's body had made especially for the baby. It was slightly bitter but no bad after taste and was entirely Naruto. The blonde whimpered at his husband's ministrations, blushing profoundly at the sigh of Sasuke suckling on him and felt his cock throb harder.

"Sasuke, don't do that, that's Aoi milk," he panted out.

Sasuke looked up, only removing his lips from Naruto's nipple to say, "But I found you first. Besides, I can't get enough of your taste." Sasuke then reattached his mouth to Naruto's bud and suckled to his heart's content. Naruto moaning and mewling the entire time.

Finally, after the brunet had gotten his fill, he continued his trek along Naruto's body, muttering 'mine' all the while, which would most likely follow with a swift but gentle bite in random areas along the blonde's body. Sasuke looked up when he reached his love's belly bottom and the beginning of golden hairs that would end at Naruto's very hard cock that was currently rubbing along Sasuke's chest.

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto asked as he looked down to half glare at his lover for stopping.

Sasuke took a steadying breath, "I don't think I could continue this foreplay with how close I am to coming. It defiantly doesn't help with those cute noises you make."

Naruto sighed and leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips in a searing kiss, pulling the brunet back down on top of him. "I am yours to do with as you please for tonight. Take me, Sasuke."

Feeling something inside him snap, Sasuke took two of his own fingers into his mouth and covered them in saliva. Once they were coated, Sasuke leaned forward to thoroughly kiss his blonde as his fingers found and prepared Naruto's entrance. Naruto was moaning and purring into Sasuke's kiss as he felt himself being filled with Sasuke's fingers and began thrusting back, trying to hit _that_ spot.

Naruto whined when he felt the fingers leave him. He almost screamed at Sasuke for removing the insruments that had put him in such a beautiful state of passion.

Almost.

Until he felt the head of Sasuke's prick begin to push through his entrance and Naruto turned in a babbling mess beneath his lover.

When he was as deep as he could go for now, Sasuke withdrew and thrust back in swiftly, causing Naruto to scream in ecstasy. The blonde knew he was seeing stars as Sasuke hit _that_ spot. That beautiful, glorious, and all around holy _spot_. And, oh, how Sasuke hit it again, and again, and again, and again...

Soon, it felt as though Sasuke was surrounded in the essence that was Naruto. He only felt the blonde, only heard him, only saw his beautiful lover as he came closer and closer to his release. He also knew Naruto was as close as him and put his all into the last few thrusts, pushing the blonde over the edge in 3…2…1…

"Sa…Sa…Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused in mid thrust when he felt walls clamp around him and watched Naruto come hard and long, his eyes rolled so far back and his back arched painfully so, but the sight was beautiful and very erotic to the brunet. Sasuke gave two more hardy thrusts before he came deep in his lover.

Sasuke carefully pulled out of Naruto and fell ungracefully at his husband's side. He turned to the blonde and pulled him close to cuddle, chest to chest and sighed contently.

Then Naruto looked up at his husband and kisses him lightly on the lips. Pulling away, he said, "That was….amazing."

Sasuke grunted in agreement, too tired to say anything and his mind still hadn't reformed from its pile of goop that came with the mind blowing orgasm.

After they rested awhile, though, they were back to doing amazing things. All through the night, the two males changed positions, littered each other with kisses and bites along the way, pulled and pushed each other over the edge and then cuddled at the end many times over till they finally exhausted each other out and settled down for night, ensuring they would continue once they awoke in the morning.

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning to an empty bed.

He thought to panic at first, until he saw the door leading to the bathroom opened and relaxed instantly. He lounged back against the head board of the bed and waited for his love to rejoin him.

When Naruto finally exited the bathroom, he was smiling. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but smiled back at his lover, questioning him on his cheery mood so early in the morning.

Naruto chuckled to himself a little and then crawled back into bed with Sasuke and nuzzled next to him and sighed. "I just have the perfect life, with the perfect husband, a perfect little girl, and everything just seems…right for once."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde and kissed him tenderly. Once he pulled away he smiled down at his blonde, "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

**The end**

**Thank you all for reading and sticking with me!**

**-WMDYW**


End file.
